Grand Skin Fire
by WeAreShippers
Summary: (AU) Emily's like a shadow. Effy just wants her old life. Katie is suffering a marriage that she accepts to prove her mother that she was worth it. Cook is Cook, with drugs and stolen cars. Naomi? Well... she hates injustice, but she is bored until someone appears. They're different people, but when they collide, in San Francisco, everything can happen.
1. Shadows

**Hiya! I'm new here, so I'm just going to say that I'm from Spain and I'm completely in love with our two girls (and I can see that everybody here does, too :P), so hello everyone and please, don't be so much hard with me because obviously, English isn't my first language, so I probably will do some grammar errors (I hope you forgive me).**

**Well, about this story… my little sister bought last month the videogame 'Grand Theft Auto V', and my mind started racing about mixing Los Santos world with our favorite characters, BUT this is not like a crossover, and the history doesn't happen in an imaginary city, instead of that, I've chosen San Francisco.**

**I hope you like this :D I'll post every time I could, maybe weekly. Kisses for everybody! **

**GRAND SKIN FIRE, CHAPTER 1.**

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

She used to hate her life. Her mind raced like crazy (in fact, still does) and she just felt out of place wherever. Every day of her fucking life since she was 15, she felt it. Like a fish without water. Like a lion without meat. She started to smoke when she was 16 because she loved the feeling, wasted, killing herself so slowly. Maybe that's why she went away, who knows… maybe that's why she left. Well, it was her fucking mother's fault, but she couldn't call her 'mother' without having nauseas. In fact, she never called her mother, she was just Jenna, and although she loved her poor father to bits, her mother would always be Jenna: a fucking bigoted woman.

So, yeah, let's talk about Emily. When she was 16, she was on the streets. Surviving and fighting, and doing some shitty things that she'd never thought she could do, but hey… life didn't ever mean so much for her, then.

She killed once. Well, killed… it was that girl, Sophia, a fucking moron. Maybe it was the best to do, but she didn't even want to think about it. Sophia was successfully saved on the black hole of her heart. In fact, the following day of that death, she dyed her hair: cherry red. She was, possibly 18 or 19, no more. She was a fucking young lady that though that the life couldn't be worse.

It could. When she met Cook, her life went worse than before, probably the worst it could be. She didn't work for him, well, she never wanted to and she never did, but he knew. He knew about her life, about Sophia… he knew too much. She felt trapped at first, but Cook wasn't as bad as she though and they became friends after a while.

Everything wasn't that bad. She won a proper life, Cook gave her some money. A nice flat on Downtown, Los Angeles, her motorbike, and knowing that her money had the word 'drug' printed on it, but well, she couldn't care. It was that, or death.

Emily reached the 24 and she felt lost. A year without hearing nothing about Cook, some random shag in night clubs with a person she knew… shit. Pure damn shit.

She moved. She decided to move, well. She wanted to erase the pain inside her, she wanted the fuss, she wanted that no-control situation that she usually had and she lost when Cook went away… all those things, came together one Thursday night, when she was on a filthy pub in the middle of Los Angeles, drinking a beer, listening some Johnny Cash (fucking cliché for a pub, isn't it?) music and trying, for once, not to think. Then, someone cleared his throat, and when she saw HIM, she wanted to feel something.

She didn't.

"I never thought that I'd see you again."

And she laughed, so hard, so empty, because fuck, he really had his point. She thought that it would be better if he wasn't seeing her, but he did. "It seems that life is being good with you, Jam-Jamiekins." And she meant it. Her brother looked so good. Almost nine years without seeing him and he grew up so much. He wasn't her little brother anymore. He was like nothing. She could be civil, at least.

"Come on, Emsy, would you hug your little brother?"

She smirked and shook her head, what the fuck he thought? Anyway, she replied. "Why are you here, fucking worm? You don't even have 18 years old." He shushed her and sitting by her side, Emily had to roll her eyes because, perfect, it was fucking perfect. She just wanted to have a beer wherever she could and her brother appeared. And it was so, so weird. "Oh, I see…" she said, sarcastically "you want to re-catch or some bully shit like that."

"Hey, I just heard that you come here some days and well, I've been here twice. I wanted to see you."

She laughed: fucking funny, that kid. It was not like he was guilty, but in nine years, he could have tried it better. "And all this sudden interest appears becaaaaause…"

He cleared his throat again, looking at her straight on her deep brown eyes. She smiled… her pervy brother had changed her voice and he seemed like a proper young boy. His sandy hair and his big hands remained her at her father.

"Look, Katie tried to find you so hard during all those years. You won't believe it, probably, but I don't give a shit about th…"

"Pffffffft, don't make me laugh." She cut him, taking a sip of her beer and asked the waited for another. Emily stared at her brother, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want one, kiddo? I promise that I won't tell Jenna about it."

He did an angry face to her, putting his fists on the table. "FUCK OFF, EMILY."

"Yeaaaaah, come on. Fuck off, as always, isn't it?" she raised her voice, looking at him and then, all the people in the bar turned around to see them "Do you know what, Jamie? You are disturbing me so much."

He sighed, shaking his head and looking at her, again. "She… Katie is in San Francisco. Lincoln Boulevard. Maybe you…"

"HOLY SHIT!" she exclaimed, downing another beer and cutting his little brother and his speech about Katie "How many fucking cocks has she swallowed to live there? Anyway, let me think about it… nope. I don't give a fucking shit." She laughed because the situation was totally worth it.

"You are drunk." He said, a little bit worried.

She just smirked, again. "Who cares, James? Wow, it's so fucking late for a girl like me. Being alone in the streets, you know." She teased her brother, standing up. "Yeah, send my best wishes to Jenna and daddy, jeez… a fucking kick on their asses too, if you can."

When she rubbed the long hair of her brother and went outside the bar, she knew it was over. She shook her head, smiling: what the fuck was that? She could see the worry on her brother eyes but she didn't feel anything. She looked like shit, but she was just like shit, so who cared? She didn't want Jamie's pity. She didn't even want a brother.

In that moment, she thought about her sister. Katie Fucking Fitch, hahaha, that fucking stubborn cow was living in one of the richest zones of all San Francisco. Yes, she felt it for Katie, she always did and she always would. Fuck's sake, she was her twin sister! She felt horrible then, and she grabbed a fucking fag and smoked like a gas machine. Fucking Katie… the curiosity filled every inch of her body.

One of the best things of being 'Emily' is that she had a fast mind. She always had, in fact, and she reached her mobile phone on her purse, dialing the proper buttons. After three tones and a fucking world of impatience, she listened it, and she smiled.

"CHEEEEERRYHEEEEAD! Are you still alive or what?" She laughed. Thomas Tomone was like that. A fucking black guy and his fucking black family and his fucking nigga accent, and his fucking swagger mafia too, but she loved him. It was marvelous, in fact. He was born in Senegal, Cameroon or a place like that, but when he was 11, he immigrated to the States, to live the American dream. The place of opportunities, they say. He lived in San Francisco since two years ago, and yeah, he owed her a great favor. She was wasted but she was clever, so, so clever.

"So do you, I see… listen Tommo, I need something."

He laughed and Emily smiled because Thomas laugh was clean, and fresh. "I'm ALL ears, babe."

It was easy. She just needed to check a little thing. Obviously, her sister, Katie Fitch, had something to do, there. She wasn't surprised about the reply of her friend at all, because he was nice. And when she asked, he replied. Easy.

"I know her! She's married with a famous bloke, Frederick McClair, hahaha, the moron… do you know him?"

Yep, she knew him. Well, everybody did… he was famous because his family owed a fucking luxury cars company. He was a TV star too, he ran a TV show about car races and all that shit, so she didn't lie about it. "Yeah, I do."

"They have paparazzi glued to their asses every day, every night, 24/7, I tell you. She's hot, that girl… enormous tits, fit body… in fact, she's a little bit like you, Cherry."

She smiled. "Just a coincidence, man." His laugh was stronger and she rolled her eyes, because as it wasn't evident that they were twins… anyway, Thomas was a good man, at least, it didn't carry so many problems with him and she used to enjoy his company sometimes.

"OH, OH! Before I forget about it, guess who made a great appearance here, like a week ago? JAMES COOK!"

And she swallowed, because James Cook meant shit, and darkness, but she missed him like crazy, and well, she didn't want some things that the boy carried with him, not right then, but she needed him, eventually. He made her life interesting. "And his damn head is on what?"

"I'd really like to know it."

They ended hanging out the call and Emily jumped on her motorbike, Harley Davidson. Cook's present, obviously, and maybe stolen. She painted it: red, she changed the tires: red. All red (as her).

That night, she turned on her little TV, stretching on the couch and with a can of beer on her right hand, and she laughed. She laughed so hard when she saw her fucking sister on live, on a fucking gossip press show.

"Fu-cking hell." She mumbled, shaking her head.

When she felt asleep, minutes later, drunk and smiley, she knew it. Of course she fucking knew it.

Los Angeles was over.

And there, some days after that night, there she was. Sitting in her motorbike, looking at the fucking Golden Gate with a huge grin on her face and smoking a cigarette. Feeling like new.

There she was and there she would be.

"Let's kick this fucking city." She shouted, looking at the flashing lights, the skyscrapers… the smoke running through her veins, her lungs, her body and her soul. She threw it down to the floor and pulled up her motorbike. She started in that 'mostly' new city. And she drove faster than ever.

She rented a motel room for a week, in Geary Street, because she had money. Of course she had. She sold her fucking flat to an Indian family, six in a flat of two (but she didn't care, as always).

She didn't believe in banks so she saved all her money in a little safe box, under the motel's bed. That was all she needed for then. The room was shit, really shit, but she had a TV, a bed, a closet and a clean bathroom. It was enough.

A Los Angeles Lakers sweaty purple jersey, with O'neal 34 number that she bough when she was young, baggy pants, broken white sneakers. Greasy hair, woolen grey hat, an Obey cap, a metallic piercing in the middle of her bottom lip and an arm's tattoo in latin language where it could read 'Ergo sum id quot sum', something like 'I am what I am', the fucking song by Gloria Gaynor. That was her lifestyle.

She was Emily Fitch. She was Cherry and she came to cause some trouble.

[…]

_If you want it, let's do it._

_Ride it, my pony._

_My saddle, is waitin'_

_Come and, jump on it._

_Jump, jump, jump, jump…_

The bass, running through her ears. Her feet, moving. Her head, fuzzy, as usually. She didn't like when she was sober because her mind was faster than her. She drank because she didn't want to consume coke, or powder, or MDMA, or whatever cool new drug someone offered her. She didn't want to and she wouldn't, in fact, she lived well with her beers, her cheap vodka, her cigarettes and her occasional weed.

'If Jenna saw me, she would feel disappointed. I like it.' She thought smiling.

She left the night club as soon as she felt bored, because Cherry was like that. She was bored, she went: easy, wasn't it?

"Hey, you… do you have a lighter?"

She was walking. Just walking. She liked to walk sometimes because no one disturbed her. She wasn't innocent, and pure, and anyone wanted to have a word with her because she always was wearing an angry and empty face.

When she listened that voice, she turned around and offered that girl her lighter.

"A fucking nice person in San Francisco, hoo-ray." She was beautiful. Rather, beautiful. Her blue eyes, her brunette, almost black hair and her curious smirk. Emily thought that she wouldn't mind have a girl like that in her bed, yeah… Emily Fitch was gay. As a window. She lived so well, with that.

"I'm not from here."

The other girl smiled, lighting the fag. "As I've said, not so many nice people around here. Thanks for the lighter, ehm…"

"Cherry." She replied, and the other girl just smirked.

"Eff. Nice name, by the way."

**TA-DA! That's all for now :)**

**Really hope you'll like my weird mind, haha.**

**PS: the song I used in this chapter, could be "Rihanna – Jump" or "Ginuwine – My Pony", whatever you like to listen.**

**#MARV.**


	2. Eff, Katie, and lies

**There it goes, our second chapter :) Enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skins, but my mother gave me a weird mind and that's enough :)**

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

When she was young, the people used to call her Effy. She grew up and she didn't like that name anymore, because when she thought about it, some memories filled her mind and she felt lost.

Nothing in her life was a coincidence. When she saw 'Cherry' walking, she thanked God because she knew who she was and THAT was so useful. Cherry, hahaha, cool nickname, she thought. She could see it in her fucking eyes. She was a Fitch.

Elizabeth Stonem was a clever girl, as much as Emily. Obviously, they ended shagging in Eff's flat, because she liked the occasional company of a girl (not that she didn't like cocks, she did, fuck's sake, she always did and she always would). She liked to be in girl's arms for once or twice, and Emily knew what to do in a bed, OH yeah, she did.

They nailed each other and won a proper orgasm; because Emily wanted it and Eff thought that it was nice, being hurt and hurting at the same time. It was so easy. Emily lighted a fag without asking if she could or not smoke there because she always did what she wanted to do and Eff liked that, of course. Then, she thought in Katie Fucking Fitch. Poor tosser, beautiful tosser.

"So… Cherry, isn't it?" Emily nodded, finding her knickers and her bra in the floor and making herself comfortable in that new room. "For your hair, I guess."

"Something like that." Replied the redhead, without looking at her. Eff smiled because she knew that if she pushed Emily so far and so deep, she would lose that opportunity. She wouldn't, because she was clever.

Emily smoked without saying a word and then, she started to dress herself, lazily. "Where are you going?"

The little girl sighed. "Listen… ehm…"

Eff had to raise an eyebrow because obviously, Emily reminded her name but she was playing her cards and yeah, she wanted to fuck off so quickly. "Eff." So she replied.

"Okay, listen Eff, I don't do pyjama parties since I was 13, so…" and the brunette had to laugh there, because OH fuck, that little redhead was funny (unlike her sister, she thought).

Elizabeth grabbed a notepad and she wrote her number. In that moment, Emily raised an eyebrow because she thought that she was CLEAR about it, and Eff started to speak again. "Yeah, you don't do repeats and you don't care about this, I'm sure, but hey_, 'Cherry',_ if I were you, I would save this. It's useful."

Emily laughed and her husky voice replied, impressed. "Nice speech. Why do you think that I will find your number 'useful'?" The littlest made finger quotes and Eff smirked.

"Trust me, YOU WILL."

Emily decided to grab the paper because she knew that in the deepest of that conversation, that girl, Eff, seemed to know something, and useful or not, that number wouldn't disturb her. She went outside the apartment and when she saw her motorbike, she sighed in relief. The night had been so fucking long.

On the other hand, Eff remained naked in her bed. The hand of Emily weren't caring or sweet, no, she had dangerous hands and she did it rough. Eff fucked her, sincerely, because Emily was the closest person she could link with Katie Fucking Fitch. She didn't want to regret it, but she always did. Not THAT night, obviously, but Eff knew that she was going to cry when she realized what she had done.

It wasn't too difficult to suppose that Emily was 'the famous twin'. They were so different, although, and Effy didn't know if she liked that or hated it.

Lazily, she grabbed her mobile phone and she dialed a number of someone important for her (because she wanted, and Emily and Eff had something in common: they did what she wanted when she wanted to).

"Guess who I met today."

And her friend laughed because Eff wasn't a very much talkative person, but she always managed to talk with her. Also, she never started their conversations with a 'hello' and it was funny. "Come on, bitch, go ahead and disappoint me." And then, Eff laughed because her friend was like that: baffling.

They met so many years ago, when Eff was still Effy. Naomi… was an activist cow that wanted to change the fucking world. They became friends because they didn't need to talk so much to understand each other and for both of them it was so helpful. Eff didn't talk, Naomi liked that.

Eff worked in a bank. It was nice, boring but nice, because she won the money she needed and also, she could know the money issues of almost all the people of San Francisco. Naomi was a copper. The best copper in the entire city, probably. They had a useful friendship, do you see?

"Emily Fucking Fitch."

"NO WAY!" They both laughed.

San Francisco National Bank, in the middle of the Financial District. Clay Street. There was where Elizabeth Stonem worked. Naomi worked on the SF. Police Department, in Bryant Street (near to the Yerba Buena Gardens). Anyway, they both lived close, so close. In the same neighborhood, in fact: Tenderloin. They loved it.

Eff met Naomi so randomly. A typical 'drunk people' situation and three months later, they were a good couple of friends. It wasn't a secret that Naomi fancied the brunette like crazy, in her firsts, but they grew up together and Naomi just passed it. They helped each other a lot and for Eff, Naomi was like a sister. Like the sibling she never had in Tony Stonem.

"Good in the sack, this girl, I tell you."

"Hahaha, fuckin' unbelievable. Are you going to fuck them all like a collection or something? They've another brother, I've heard…"

And Eff grinned because she loved her friend, of course she did. "Fuck you, Campbell."

"And fuck you right back, as always. Anyways, tell me! Is she a bitch like her sister?"

Katie Fitch and Naomi Campbell probably would never be friends again, but they used to be. With Eff too. They were like the Charlie's Angels in her times: Katie was studying the same as Effy and they were roommates.

Naomi entered in the Police's department a year after that, when she was 22. Having a friend like Katie Fucking Fitch was nice, well, Naomi never trusted her as Eff but that was obvious and it didn't matter so much, because the three of them, together, they just worked. And fucking yes, they did so much together: parties, boys, girls, so much fun…

Katie fucked off when Freddie asked her to marry him. She became a total different person and Naomi couldn't give a shit because she had Eff, but the brunette cared. In fact, she cared TOO MUCH (and she couldn't help but felt betrayed).

Maybe that's why Katie and Naomi weren't friends at all. Eff fancied Katie, Katie liked to be fancied. They ended shagging but Naomi wasn't jealous because when Eff needed to talk about something, she came to her.

"Nah… she's funny. It's been eventful."

Naomi laughed and shook her head. She was sitting in her kitchen and her girlfriend Mandy was sleeping in the bed. That girl… they got along so well and it was comfortable, so much comfortable, but did she love her? Probably not. Anyway, Mandy was nice enough to have around. "Tell me you don't think about fucking Katie's brain again, Eff."

"I don't know." Replied Eff grabbing a beer from her fridge. "Maybe?"

"Holy shit…"

Eff smiled when she listened the worry on her best friend's voice. She was the only person with right to care about her. "I'll be careful, I promise. See you around, cop." She smirked when she called Naomi like that, because the blonde didn't like it but fuck it, she was a copper and she had to live with that.

Anyway, she promised her best friend to be careful and she maybe would, but the malicious and suspicious grin that appeared in her face… fucking scary.

"HA-HA, so funny. See you soon, Stonem."

Eff rolled her eyes when she heard her last name and switched off her mobile phone.

What a fucking eventful night…

[…]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

"Babe, I will be in L.A. for this weekend, do you mind?"

Obviously she minded. She minded because her marriage was a fake, shitty fake. When she nodded and felt her husband cold lips on her cheek, she gulped, but she smiled anyway.

At least, she had a fucking high-standing life, wasn't it enough?

It was and it wasn't. She missed her life because she won and lost it all at the same time. 'I'm wondering what slag is going to suck the dick of my husband this weekend…' she thought, feeling the nausea invading her body.

"Have fun, baby."

And when he grinned and replied "Of course I will" she scoffed because he couldn't be more obvious.

She enjoyed being a McClair, but sometimes it wasn't enough and some nights she wondered how was being the life of Effy Stonem and Naomi Campbell. She missed them like crazy.

She missed her sister, too, but Emily had disappeared and she learnt to live with it (or that was what she thought, at least, because when her brother called her and told her that he had seen HER, she couldn't help but feel so guilty).

She always felt guilty and probably she always would, but she hadn't so much space in her fucking life.

If she thought so much about it, her life would go to the shit another time.

Jenna was so proud of her (her mother), her brother was a good friend and she had Karen, her sister-in-law. She wished that she had Freddie but he was a wanker, so…

Frederick McClair, fuck's sake. She said yes to the marriage proposal thinking in everything but her. Leaving the shit hole where she was living, making proud her mother… at the end, she missed that hole because in that hole was living someone that she loved so fucking much.

She felt empty but she put her mask on and she acted like if all was OK in front of everybody, because she knew how to do it.

She fucked Freddie once or twice a month, too, but it was sex: meaningless. Katie Fucking Fitch was perfect for him because she never took so much and that was what he needed.

Brushing the shit under the carpet was their favorite sport. Calling each other 'baby'… Katie shook her head, smiling, because her life couldn't be more ridiculous, and she lighted a fag because she started to smoke to fight her anxiety.

Like if she wanted to die soon.

At least, that Saturday, she went to see Karen on the spa. It was something… she was older than her, 28 maybe, and she didn't marry any tosser because she was free and she just wanted to have fun. Katie envied her, obviously she did, and Karen knew that 'their perfect marriage' wasn't as perfect as they wanted to show.

She cried that night because since she knew that James had seen HER, she couldn't do anything more than cry.

Hours later she felt dirty because she masturbated herself in the bed and she was just laying there, thinking in Eff and the way they just were. She felt guilty for leaving her, but she had Naomi, she thought, and although she never liked the blonde so much, Naomi was good. She fucking knew.

She wanted to call her, because she felt weak and sick, and she wanted to run, but Eff wasn't going to help her. Eff hated her. Katie hated that.

The following day, when she was relaxing her body on the spa, she felt better. Yeah, she was Katie Fucking Fitch and she could control her life (and the little speeches she gave herself were like that).

Her sister-in-law sat by her side in a chair, with a towel entangled in her brown hair. Katie smiled and Karen just lighted a spliff, smiling.

"So fucking chill." Murmured Karen, closing her eyes. "How's going, Kay?"

Katie stole the little spliff and took a drag. She coughed, shit, that think was so strong. "Fuck, this is good."

Karen laughed, nodding. "Mexican, I think. My brother would kill me if he found that I've stolen his shit, but fuck him. Everything once, come on!"

Katie took another long drag and Karen laughed, so hard. "That's it, babes. Tonight we'll run a party in your lovely house, what do you think?"

The littlest just nodded.

"I will organize it, don't worry. No more posh dinners, the night is wild!" Karen stood up, grabbing the spliff and going away and Katie sighed. That was why she liked Karen, because she made her life more normal.

It was a fucking good sensation.

[…]

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

Sandy hair. A scar in her cheek and clear eyes (neither blue nor green). A fucking smile.

He walked through the streets with that grin on his face. He knew that at least more than hundred people wanted his head, but who cared? He was happy, well, he was drugged 24/7 but he was, in his way, happy.

When he grabbed her mobile phone and saw the message, he laughed so hard because yeah, he was James Cook, the fucking party man.

He whoolf and raised his fist, laughing, because he didn't mind if the people thought that he was crazy.

Maybe he was.

"LET'S GO FUCKING MENTAAAAAL!"

[...]

**Katie throwing a party, Cook going mental...**

**Let's see what happens :D**

**#MARV.**


	3. Saturday night party

**Saturday's night party, on air!**

**I know I've said that I would post this weekly, but I have the first 10 chapters written, and I don't know if you like this or not, but well, reviews are welcome! :D**

**The third part of this story is here. I won't spoil anything, but give it a chance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skins, because if I owned Skins, I would do a spin-off just about Naomily.**

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

"Mandy…" she whispered, slowly, rubbing the back of her beautiful sleepy girlfriend. "Babe, I'll be late."

The other girl hugged her, then, with more power than ever and she sighed, looking at the bed where hours before they were cuddling.

She was 26 years old and she felt incredible. Awesome. She had everything she needed.

She had a proper job that she loved, she had a marvelous flat that she definitely loved, she had her mother, Gina, she had Eff and she had a relationship that didn't carry problems. She loved it.

In a fucking scale of 0/10, her life reached the 9, she thought. Excellent.

The problem? Her life was boring. Rather boring. So monotonous, so fucking routinely, and fucking boring as hell.

She knew that she didn't want to get older with Mandy, but they had been together for a year and a half and well, she liked her enough to continue with that.

"Mmmmh, don't go, Nai."

She rolled her eyes because she wanted to work that day, as every day, and she kissed the forehead of her girlfriend, smiling, because she like that feeling of 'needing' that Mandy seemed to have. "Come on, babe, I'll be here as soon as possible and I will grab breakfast, is it OK?"

"Chocolate doughnuts?"

She laughed then. "Yup, chocolate doughnuts and coffee from Starbucks."

Mandy kissed her, lazily. "I fucking love you."

Naomi smiled because she liked that, but she never replied it. She just smiled and kissed her cheek. They lived together since three months ago and well, Naomi missed her privacy and her loneliness but she liked the order that Mandy put on her flat. It was refreshing.

When Naomi went outside and entered in her blue Wolkswagen Polo car, she smiled, because she felt great. She shook her head, remembering the conversation about Emily Fitch that she had last night with Eff, and she started to drive, singing a crappy song that was playing on the radio.

She arrived soon to her office, just fifteen minutes by car and with the normal traffic of San Francisco, but she fucking loved that city. She grew up there and she didn't want to abandon her home. JJ, her partner in the job and her friend, shook her hand as everyday and she smiled.

She loved it all.

"You're glowing today, Campbell. Has Amanda something to do with that?"

Had she? Pffft, maybe? She didn't know. Anyway, she nodded, smiling, it was easier. She liked JJ because although he was a weird guy, younger than her, he was nice and so friendly and she always loved that cheering people (like her Mum). He was married to a girl, Lara, and they had a child although he was just 24.

"Come on, Mr. Jones, let's work. What do we have today?"

The boy turned around on his desk chair and he smiled, drinking his coffee. "A party in Lincoln Boulevard. Loads of drugs, loud music… today we have a combo."

Naomi raised her fist, smiley. "Wohoo, let's have fun, then!"

He laughed and stood up, grabbing his cup of coffee. "OK girl, but you drive."

"As always, Jay, as always."

20:30h. San Francisco's Saturday night had started.

[…]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

The night was running again. She was sitting next to Thomas, on the beach, smoking weed and just feeling the chilling summer wind on her face.

Everything seemed easier.

"I've met someone, Cherryhead."

She looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Thomas was smiling. Properly smiling. She wished to smile like that but she knew she couldn't, at least not in a while. "She's a primary teacher. I went to catch Aliyah, you know, my little sister, last week and she started to talk to me about her new English teacher and the way she defended her in a row with two white kiddos, so I entered in the school to thank her."

Emily smirked. "And suddenly, you believe in true love." She replied, ironical, and Thomas started to laugh.

"Fuck you, Cherry! She's worth it. I don't want to fuck and fly with her…"

"Okay, man." She turned around to face her friend. "And what's the lovely name of your princess?"

He smiled. "Pandora. I have a date, with her, tomorrow night and I'm fucking shitting about it…" And Emily laughed hard because she thought that it was so funny, that her 'nigga' friend was scared about a girl. She envied him a little, in fact.

"I can help you. We'll go to a fucking H&M store and you'll buy some classy clothes for you, not this baggy pants and the fucking LA Lakers jersey, you have to fucking impress her. Probably, tomorrow about this hour, you'll be shagging her. Senseless."

Thomas nodded, laughing. "Amen."

They remained in silence for a while and Emily smiled, lighting another spliff and sighing, relaxed.

"I'm sick of this shit, Cherry."

And she understood him. "Everybody is."

He stood up, smiling. "Enough about this shit, come on! A friend of mine is running a party, let's celebrate!"

And she hadn't anything to celebrate but she was going to, because who cared?

[…]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

When I grow up, I wanna be famous,

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.

When I grow up, I wanna see the world,

drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies!

Some drinks on her body. Running carefree. Enjoying the feeling she had. Her house full of people that she didn't know, but for once, she didn't mind because she liked it.

She looked at Karen, who was dancing in the middle of the living room with a boy and a girl in a sandwich position. She smiled because, OH fuck, she missed those wild parties where everybody was as high as her. Karen was like her savior in that moment.

Suddenly, a boy jumped and stood up on her table. She shocked a bit, because one thing was let the party run and another (and very different) was having tossers in her house who could destroy her fucking living room. Everybody looked at him and she walked towards the young man, because obviously, she didn't want trouble, and that boy had the word 'trouble' written on his face.

She grabbed his arm. "Hey you, moron! If you…"

The boy grinned and grabbing Katie by her waist, he put her on the top of the table too. The music continued and the people continued dancing because anyone cared.

"Excuse me, Miss." He said, almost shouting. "Who are you? You remind me of an old friend of mine…" Katie shocked a moment, because if she reminded him of someone, probably he was talking about Emily, but Emily wasn't there, Emily wasn't in her life, so she did what she had to do. So angry.

"I AM KATIE FUCKING FITCH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

He laughed; impressed by the little girl he had towards him. "Niiiiiiiiiiiiice one, babes! My name is Jam…"

"COOK!?"

They both looked at the door, and that was when Katie's face fell down, literally, and so fastly.

She thought everything and nothing at the same time.

She imagined that moment every day since she was 16.

There they were. The both of them, and the fucking mother Earth disappeared around.

Katie learnt to be scared THAT night.

"Oh my God, fuckin' unbelievable!" Cook laughed so hard, pointing with his finger at the girl that stood quiet at the door.

The only thing Katie could say, with a broken voice and some tears appearing in her eyes, was her name.

"E-Emily…"

[…]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

A burning sensation on her heart, amplified by the fuzz that her last spliff had in her. Her sweaty hands, her nails pressed in her palm hurting her.

The anger she was feeling.

"Hahaha, there's two of…" Emily looked at him and James Cook wasn't silly. He never saw her so angry, so… in pain? He smiled and got off the table; grabbing a beer and saying something like 'it's been a fucking pleasure, Katie Fitch.' Katie didn't hear it. She couldn't stop looking at her sister and Emily neither. Emily thought that Katie had grown up, her fucking hair had purple strands and her face was a little more round than before, when they were young. Probably because she had a fucking marvelous life while Emily was 'bad-living' wherever.

Then, the Murphy 's Law came.

"Come on, the party is over!"

And that Law should be pure truth, because when she listened that voice, she felt a running 'pang' through her body. Her heart jumped. Her breath changed. Her eyes opened and her mouth went dry.

Like the most powerful coke.

And she turned around, slowly, and that's when she saw her.

HER.

The people started to went outside, but they couldn't stop staring at each other. For a moment, Emily forgot that her sister was there, too. Her cheeks went a little bit hot and she cleared her throat, trying to control that situation.

Police. A fucking copper. Marvelous.

Fuck her sister, fuck the fucking Murphy's law and fuck everything.

"C-Campbell?"

Emily smiled when her sister mentioned her last name, and fuck, it was even worse. Her stomach was doing a trip in the highest rollercoaster and she couldn't stop it. She swallowed hard and tried to stay there, quiet and invisible.

"Look who we have here… so nice to see you again after all this time, Fitchie."

So her sister knew her… she didn't know if she liked that or not, because when she saw Fitchie, she could feel the teasing voice of the blonde copper, but she knew that in the deep of that situation, there was something weird.

Katie scoffed. "Yeah, you always knew how to end a party, don't you?"

"Awwww, Katiekins… sweet as always, I see. Anyway, somebody has a work to do…" the blonde looked at Emily and she just stopped breathing because OH, fucking God, she had the most beautiful eyes Emily had ever seen. "It's nice to finally meet you too. I'll send a kiss to Eff on your part." She winked at Katie. Emily could see the venom on the blonde's eyes and she smiled, because she wasn't the only one who seemed to have some issues with her sister. That gave her some strength, and she looked at her fucking twin, frowning.

Naomi went away and Emily didn't know her name, just that her last name was Campbell, but it wasn't the moment to think about that. "Katie, do you…?" Her sister looked to a girl who seemed a friend, or something, and Katie shook her head.

"Don't worry Karen, I-I'll manage." And that girl went away too, leaving them alone. Emily just remained there, in front of her sister, who made a step towards her. Emily's body startled, in reaction, but she continued there, like frozen. "Do you want a beer or… I don't know, something?"

The redhead shook her head. "I'm fine." Lying as always, but she could manage it. She just stood there, looking to her sister.

"Emily…"

Emily bitted her lip. Katie was scared, really scared. "Three minutes and you haven't cast me out, impressive." Katie sighed and grabbed a glass of wine, slowly and trembling. "And where's your lovely husband? I would like to meet him."

"In L.A." Replied Katie, almost without voice.

Emily smiled again, but her smile was totally empty and that scared Katie more than before. "Let me guess, then… he doesn't know anything about your sister."

"He does."

Emily was impressed and nodded. "That's a completely surprise, Katherine." And when the littlest twin took like that, Katie froze, because the amount of venom in her sister's voice was something difficult to cope with.

"I-I've tried to find you in all these years, Em, I…"

"Why don't you shut up your fucking mouth?" Katie looked at the floor because she couldn't face her sister. Tears started to roll through her cheeks, but Emily just remained there, just there, watching. "Look at this." Said Emily pointing at the living room. "Nice life you are living. Nice house, a famous husband… well done." She clapped her hands sarcastically and Katie cleaned her tears with her thumbs, facing her sister again.

"Emsy, I am so sor-" But Emily shook her head, cutting her.

"Don't 'Emsy' me, Katie. I'm not Emsy anymore." Emily started to walk to the door. Her sister started to truly cry, but who cared? Emily did, in a way, but she was so hurt, and although that talk made herself feel better, that night, Emily opened an old scar on her body. "I will be in this city for a while." She murmured before going outside. Katie had listened her, it was sure.

When Emily closed the door, she sighed and lighting a fag, she started to walk, looking at the floor.

She was so fucking hurt but she couldn't help but smile, because after all those years, she saw her: Katie Fucking Fitch.

[…]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

She left the coffee and the pastries on her kitchen and when she saw Mandy, on the bathroom, fixing her make-up, she ran towards her and grabbing her face, she kissed her. Roughly. Mandy moaned in her mouth, surprised, but she just flowed with the sensation.

Naomi pressed her in the wall and started to unclap the buttons of her girlfriend's trousers. Her hand went so quickly to her knickers and she entered two fingers in her core, without asking for permission.

"Oh my God, babe…"

Mandy came just a few minutes later, riding her fingers. Naomi looked at the floor because, fuck, she had lost all the control of the situation.

Her life wasn't as fantastic as it seemed and she realized it, that fucking night, standing in the living room of an old friend of hers.

"What was that?" Asked Mandy, stealing a kiss from her lips before clapping her trousers again, smiling.

Naomi shook her head. "Nothing, ehm… just, have a nice day, beautiful." She murmured, and Mandy laughed, because after that, of course she would. Then, she left with a kiss, and Naomi felt alone. Lonely. She stretched her skinny body on her bed and sighed.

Emily Fitch…

She shook her head and closed her eyes, breathing. The redhead seemed the dangerous kind of girl that she used to hate. When she looked at them, at the sister, she thought that 'how can be possible that two people so alike could be so different at the same time?' Emily was skinnier than Katie. Her face was beautiful, empty and broken, but so fucking beautiful. That piercing fitted so much in her lips, those rosy lips. Her fucking brown eyes were screaming and Naomi felt trapped by the danger of them.

She didn't look away because she simply couldn't, and that scared the shit out of her. That's why when she came home she needed to feel Mandy, because Mandy was safe, Mandy was there for her, and Mandy was beautiful, really beautiful but that night she learnt that the word beautiful had a new meaning: Emily Fitch.

Her baggy clothes fitted her, too, and her fucking red hair was… sexy. So fucking sexy.

She seemed fearless and that was so dangerous, because Naomi was full of fears.

She gulped, hard, closing her eyes. "This will stop." She mumbled to herself.

Would it?

**That's all for now!**

**The song in this chapter... let's see if you guess it (it isn't too difficult, so...) **

**See you soon :)**

**#MARV.**


	4. Cook and 99 more problems

**HEY YOUUU! This is my post-midnight madness, yup.**

**Anyway, I couldn't help but post this, because really, Cook and Eff's scene has been one of the most hilarious things I had to write in, I think, all my life (the scene isn't as funny as it seems, but for me was LMFAO).  
**

**I'm not going to bore you, ha, chapter 4 is on air! **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, and give the story an opportunity. I know that this will be grow on you in the following chapters, because there's so many changes that you'll like, I promise :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, we don't own Skins :(**

6. THOMAS TOMONE. TOMMO.

He carried three H&M bags in his hands. Emily walked by his side, smoking and mostly saying nothing. She liked the silence.

Thomas wanted to know, obviously that he wanted, because when he saw the twins, he knew it, but Emily wasn't a so much talkative person and he just let her be. He could cope with that silence, because he liked the redhead's company. She was a good friend.

"Fuck, I've never been on a date before." He said, trying to break that silence.

Emily smiled because it was so good to her, have some distraction on her head. "Bouquet of red roses and a nice restaurant, man. It has always worked."

"Did you do it?"

She shook her head. "Do I seem the kind of girl who does dates, Tommo? I've learnt it watching crappy TV shows."

The boy nodded and they arrived to Emily's motorbike, on the car park.

They had a kind of salute that include shaking hands, high-fiving and pressing thumbs to each other, like an american crew of 'niggas', because they thought that it was... cool? Emily used to have fun with him, that was true. They made it (the salute) and Emily smiled. "Text me tomorrow if you get a shag, man."

And he laughed hard. He really loved her attitude. "I fucking will, Cherry."

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

"Mr. McClair, what a surprise... come in, come in!"

Fucking Monday in San Francisco city.

She hated Doug, her bank's partner, because he took so much and she loved the silence.

Anyway, that morning she turned around to see HIM, walking with a smile on her face. She decided that she hated him since the first time she saw his face, because he had HER.

And her was hers and in her heart, always would, so she just stared at her PC screen, yawning because she was tired. She didn't like her job so much, but she just did 5 hours a day (with free weekends) and the payment was just awesome, so she holded it with a fake smile to all the wankers that came to talk about their money. She rolled her eyes, because Mr. McClair stood in her door and she put the mask on and stood up to open the door, smiling.

"I thought that my partner was attending you, Mr. McClair." She said, smiling.

He laughed and she felt sick because that laught couldn't do happy her Katie. "OH, don't worry, ehm... Stonem, right?"

She nodded. "Elizabeth Stonem. How can I help you, Mr.?"

"Please, call me Frederick."

'In your dreams, tosser.' She thought and she sat down, looking at him. He started to talk about a new account on the bank and some shitty things that Eff nodded because, well, he was a good client and she just faked the situation.

She could do that, could she?

"Well, your money will be always safe here, Mr. McClair."

Fucking clichéd sentence, but it had always worked.

He laughed and nodded and Eff felt it again. He was repulsive, and cold, and he had the right to fuck HER Katie and she felt her blood boiling.

"Yeah, it will. Anyway, what about if we celebrate this new successful negotiation with a good glass of wine?"

As she thought, repulsive to death. He cheated on her, totally obvious, and she gulped hard, her hands sweating, because she wanted to punch him on the face and she couldn't. "I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer, Mr. I am working."

He shrugged his shoulders, laughing and stood up, offering a handshake. "See you soon, honey." And when he kissed her hand she just squeezed because fuck him, it was horrible and she wanted to see Katie so bad.

Nothing changed. In three years she tried, tried so hard and Katie pushed her off several times. Always did.

'Fuck Katie, she has now the fucking cheater she deserved.' And she thought it but she shook her head because she didn't want to think about her in that way.

Katie Fitch was all good for her, in spite of Naomi thoughts.

The day went by and she just worked in her monotone way, as always, welcoming new clients and being nice with the older ones. She looked at her watch, knowing that it was time to go home, and she smiled, because she had a date with a good film and a couple of bottles of wine with her best friend.

"HANDS UP EVERYBODY!"

_I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one._

_If you're havin' girl problems i feel bad for you son,_

_I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one._

_Hit me!_

She looked throught the glass of her office and saw two men, standing on the door with two guns and a balaclava on their faces. Fuck...

"OK! COLLABORATE AND I WON'T HURT ANYBODY! MY FRIEND, THERE, HAS A BAG ON HIS FUCKING BACK AND I WANT IT FILLED BY GREENS IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES. YOU!"

He pointed to Doug, a partner of Eff that looked scared and he looked at the two thiefs.

"YOU'LL HELP ME. P." He said, pointing to the another boy who had a balaclava on his face. "GRAB ALL THE PHONES AND IF SOMEONE DOESN'T COLLABORATE, PULL THE TRIGGER TO THE KNEES. GO!"

The man grabbed Doug from the waist and walked with him throught the place. Doug opened a door and she listened the thief laught, saying something like 'fucking ace...'

"You. Your mobile phone, now."

She handed him the tool and sighed. Fucking wankers, they were doing it well. He put my mobile on a box and then, they listened the police sirens on the street.

"FUCK!" He said, putting the gun on Eff's head. "Shhht, I won't hurt you, I promise, OK? Come on."

She closed her eyes, freezing, because she knew that now she was in danger. She prayed for Naomi to be there, but she remembered that she worked last night so probably her best friend was sleeping in her comfy bed.

"P, LET'S GO!"

The two boys grabbed Eff, pressing the guns on her face. She remained closing her eyes and when they reached the street, Eff listened the police talking. She tried to find her friend and she didn't. Naomi was nowhere.

"IF YOU SHOOT US, YOU'LL KILL HER!"

And Eff saw that situations on the TV so many times and she knew that the police wouldn't shoot because they were two. And a boy put her on the back of the car and the another entered with her.

The older boy started to drive and they laughed. Eff just looked trought the window.

"So fucking close..." murmured the driver.

"What do we have?" Asked the guy sitting by Eff's side.

"200.000, at least. Woooo! The police's following us, man, let's have some fun!"

And they both laughed and Eff's remained scared in her side, just hoping for Naomi's help.

[...]

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

"Tonight I'm going to fuck a proper bitch and probably catch a STI with that money."

Cook smirked, looking at the mirror of his car to see Eff sitting, scared.

"Baaaabes. We're all good, I swear you. Where do you wanna go?"

He grabbed with violence the wheel of his car and started to run throught the streets of San Francisco. "It seems that she doesn't trust you, Monster." The another boy said, laughing.

"I don't even trust myself, P."

Paddy. Patrick Cook. His little brother. He was 19 and Cook was 27 and they did what they did because they had fun, or that's what it seemed.

They both laughed and Eff look throught the window again. They ended losing the police and Cook stopped the car in an empty street. He sighed. "Well, beautiful princess, the ride is over. It's been a fucking pleasure but the knights must go on." Paddy gave her the mobile phone and opened the door and Eff went outside without even looking.

The car started to went away another time and Eff sat on the pavement, shaking.

Cook throught the balaclava to the street and started to laugh when Paddy sat by his side. "The most beautiful hostage we've had."

Paddy rubbed his shoulder. "Let's go, man. I want a beer."

And he grinned, because he loved that fucking young guy. "That's my fucking brother!"

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

In the life of whoever's, a simple Monday could be boring, but not for Emily Fitch.

She loved the sea because it meant freedom to her, and she smiled drinking a beer because she loved to be in silence, by herself. Her mind ran fast, as always, and althought she didn't want to think in her sister, she couldn't help it.

'Fuck Katie.', she laughed thinking in that Saturday's party and she shook her head.

Suddenly, her phone started to buzz.

Pandora, fucking lioness on the bed, haha ;D See ya, Cherry, and thanks so much! Tommo."

Obviously, she laughed.

San Francisco was an eventful city.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

"FUCK'S SAKE!" She shouted when she arrived to the police office. Everybody looked at her.

"Campbell."

She looked angry. "Don't 'Campbell' me, my fucking best friend has been a fucking hostage and you are being throwing silly questions to her two hours!"

JJ grabbed her waist and accompanied her to the room. "Let's go, Naomi, she's here."

And when she entered, Eff sighed and she hugged her. She wanted to push the fucking ghosts out of her head.

Katie could do that. She never could.

Anyway, she murmured on her ear. "Shhht, I'm here Eff, everything is OK..."

"Thank God." Said Effy, losing herself on her best friend arms.

"Did they hurt you? Because I swear that..."

"Nai, I'm OK." Eff said, more relaxed than before.

Naomi sighed and grabbed the shoulders of her friend. "We'll catch this fucking tossers, all right?" Effy nodded. "Let's go home." And Naomi grabbed her waist and Eff closed her eyes because what a scary day, she thought, and when they arrived to Eff's flat, they laid on her couch, in silence.

[...]

7. FREDERICK McCLAIR. FREDDIE. MISTER McCLAIR.

He smiled, litting a fag, when she saw the bag on the floor. They were in the mountain, and Frederick opened the bag, seeing the ammount of money. A guy, standing next to him, smiled too. "Nice." He said, impressed.

"And easy." Replied the other guy.

Freddie laughed. "They will finally learn who rules this fucking city."

"OH, they will, Frederick, but don't forget who does the dirty work here. Now I have to go."

Frederick nodded, shaking the hand of his 'friend'. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Monster. I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting, Mister." Cook said, entering in his car.

Freddie entered on his Porsche too and started to drive. Next stop: his house. And his beautiful wife.

She grinned, because Katie Fitch was hot, fucking hot, but he didn't care. He just wanted her like a fucking business and that was all.

In fact, he liked that Stonem girl. He bitted her lip, laughing, and shook his head. He would shag her because everybody wanted to shag him. Because he was Frederick McClair, the fucking 'Prince' of San Francisco.

He loved it.

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

"I've seen her." Eff closed her eyes, gulping, because she knew what Naomi meant. She shook her head. "She was throwing a party, Saturday night, did you know that she was living on fucking Lincoln Boulevard? Unbelievable..."

Naomi litted a fag and let the smoke run throught her lungs, relaxed. The day was like a nightmare but she felt better, with Eff by her side, safe and sound.

"Did she look nice?"

Naomi smiled. "Posh, as always, but yep, I guess so." She said, remarking the 'p' with her lips. "Emily was there, too."

Eff rolled her eyes. "Family party?"

"Nah..." Naomi shook her head. "If you would have seen the look on Emily's face..."

Eff asked. "Angry?"

"Rather shattering."

Eff nodded, impressed. "It seems that Katie hasn't fix her shit."

Naomi smiled. "She's Katie Fucking Fitch, don't you remember? She doesn't do fixing." And Eff sighed because her best friend was truth and it was paintful, for her.

[...]

They drank, together, and they layed on the bed, grinning.

"I should be going, Eff."

Eff shook her head. "Going away my arse! You'll stay here and Mandy can eat me a foot if she thinks that she deserves more time with you than I."

"Amen." Replied Naomi, laughing.

Effy looked at her and smiled.

"I think I'm going to end things with Mandy." The brunette raised an eyebrow, waiting her friend to ellaborate that sentence. Naomi sighed. "You don't like her, my mother doesn't like her..."

"Do you like her, don't you?" Naomi nodded. "But you don't love her." And nodded again. "You should end it soon."

"As if it were easy."

Eff rester her head on her elbow and smiled to her best friend. "It's easier than you think, and besides... I'll be there for you."

Naomi smiled a thought 'as always', because Eff never failed her, and she felt better.

[...]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

When she listened the door opening, she sighed. It was the first time in years that she really needed her husband there, by her side.

At least, they were civil to each other and Frederick was a nice man. It would be worse. She cleaned her own tears and her husband kissed her forehead, going to the bedroom.

Minutes passed and Katie filled herself a glass of wine because her life was falling, and she knew.

She fucking new.

Frederick appeared on the living a while after and he looked at his wife, with a raised eyebrow. "Are you OK, Katie?"

And she shook her head and started to cry hard. Freddie walked towards her and sat on the couch, grabbing her hand. "Babe, what's going on?"

"Em... Emily. She was there, saturday..."

Freddie sighed, hugging her wife, that continued crying on his shoulders. When she relaxed a little, McClair passed his cold thumb for the cheek of Katie, cleaning a tear.

"Do you want me to find her, Katie?"

And Katie nodded, without looking at him. She couldn't say her name properly without crying, fuck's sake!

Frederick grabbed her hand and they went to their bedroom. They had sex, well, Freddie had sex, Katie just faked it. And Freddie kissed her shoulder, later, and he slept. And he snored and she couldn't do nothing more than cuddle herself as a ball and cry again.

Another more night.

[...]

7. FREDERICK McCLAIR. FREDDIE. MISTER McCLAIR.

The first thing he did by that Tuesday morning was grab his private mobile phone and dialled a number. When he listened a chuckle he smiled, because everybody would find James Cook scaring, but he was a McClair. Fearless. "Are you missing me, mister?"

Frederick gulped and litted a fag, feeling the wind running throught his balcony and smiled. "I need you for something. Maybe with this, you'll prove me that you are the proper man I'm looking for."

Cook laughed. "I'm the BEST, but well, ask me whatever."

"Find Emily Fitch. Don't do anything to her, I just want to know everything about her, where is she living, what is she doing here..."

Cook laughed harder because she liked that. She wanted to see her another time. "Nice."

"The next week you..."

"Hey, hey..." Cook cutted him. "I just need three days."

And Freddie smiled and nodded, just when she felt her wife lips resting on her back. "Call me when you had something." He hanged out the call and Katie passed her arms by his waist.

He smiled, closing his eyes and smoking, because he had all.

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

She opened her eyes and the light was soft, so she handed her mobile phone to see the hour.

16:20 PM. Tuesday in San Francisco.

She stood up and murmuring a 'fuck's sake' she went to the bathroom. She needed a shower, she had a fucking terrible hangover because since she saw Katie, she couldn't do anything more than drink. The cold water was waking her up and when she put her clothes on, she felt incredibly better.

Her stomach rumbled with force, she didn't eat anything serious in probably 48 hours, so she grabbed some money and she decided to be a normal citizen and eat something.

She grabbed her motel's room keys and went outside, and then, she felt it again.

Those fucking icy blue eyes were a torture.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

And Naomi turned around and saw her, and OH, fuck Mandy and their date because Emily Fitch looked devastating beautiful. "Easy there, are you the owner of this city and no one have said it to me? I'm waiting for... someone."

Naomi didn't want to reveal her girlfriend because she was obviously infatuated by the little redhead, but when the motel's entry opened again and she saw Mandy walking towards her, she just thought 'SHIT'.

"Baby!" And Mandy kissed her because she could and Emily raised an eyebrow, clearing her throat. The blonde blushed because it was the kind of situation she wanted to avoid in front of Emily, but well, she obviously couldn't. Emily just turned around and started to walk with a grin on her face because the situation was fucking hilarious, in fact, and the way Campbell blushed... she wasn't a PDA person, definitely.

"Emily..."

And she replied, smiling. "See you around, copper."

Emily rolled her eyes, because when Naomi mentioned her name, her stomach spinned around again, and she didn't like it but it was a nice sensation.

She thought on that brunette, then, and the way Naomi almost refused her kiss and when Emily jumped on the motorbike, she laughed, because fuck's sake, San Francisco was a weird city.

She was laughing because she couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand jealousy; she couldn't understand that raising feeling in her body.

She just wanted things, no people.

That night, after a fast food session and a couple of beers, she understood.

Emily freaked out, unable to sleep for once more night.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

They walked, grabbing hands. Mandy laughed when Naomi told her something about her day and she smiled, because the things with her were easy but she felt empty. In fact, since she saw Emily two days before, she felt emptier than ever.

She talked about it with her mother and with Eff, and she decided that whatever she had with Mandy, was going over.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Naomi smiled because Mandy wasn't as clever as her, but she knew her enough to know when Naomi was thinking.

"I don't want to hurt you." Murmured Naomi, looking at her.

Mandy stopped and raised an eyebrow to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Mandy..." She sighed. "You are a marvelous person, really, and probably I'm being so selfish right now, I don't know... I can't do this anymore."

"This?"

"Us." Said Naomi, looking at her.

Mandy laughed, so hard, because it was unbelievable. Because she knew that the day would come but she hoped that Naomi could love her. Naomi couldn't. Never could and never would. "Mandy..."

"I've tried. I've fucking tried so hard."

And Naomi nodded because she understood. "This is not your fault."

"Babe, the 'it's my fault, not yours' is totally bullshit and it doesn't really suit you." Naomi smiled, sympathetically.

"Can we be friends?"

Mandy shook her head. "Fucking save it, Nai."

Naomi didn't say nothing and Mandy started to walk, but suddenly, she turned around. "I love you, don't you know? And this is sad because I really thought that you could."

And Naomi remained shut because she tried, too, but she couldn't.

"I'll grab my things this weekend."

She nodded without looking at her and then she listened Mandy's footsteps going away. She sighed and litted a fag. She wanted to feel something, because she left a year and a half relationship, but she couldn't. And she felt silly and fool because she had lost a year and a half of her life trying, really trying, and then, a fucking night, Emily Fitch appeared and everything started to meant nothing.

And her perfect façade world fell into pieces.

Emily would be the death for her.

******Maybe you all know the song I used in this chapter, but I'll say it anyway: Jay Z. - 99 problems.**

**Next chapter will be updated so soon!****  
**

**#MARV.**


	5. The most followed

**Here we go again :D (I don't know if I'm being so fast or not but whatever, I have 4 more chapters so...)**

**Hope you like it and thanks for all your reviews! :)**

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

"Fuck the bank, fuck the money, fuck everything!" she said, raising a glass of beer.

Naomi laughed and toasted with her because she had her point. Eff decided to do something with her pathetic life. She was nearly 26 and her daily routine was really killing her, always being the proper girl, always going early to sleep because she wanted the days to over.

"And fuck Mandy!" Replied Naomi. Eff and Naomi toasted again and they both laughed, listening the crappy indie music that some band of wankers was playing on stage. They were sitting in a pub, where they used to be when they were younger, but both of them needed to drink a little.

That morning, Eff went to the bank and told her boss to 'properly, fuck off' because she was sick about it, and well, she loved that her best friend were there for her.

"I'm so glad, Naoms, becausssse that Mandy was a totally bitch!" Naomi laughed because her friend was totally trashed.

"Girls."

They both stared to the waitress of the pub and Naomi raised an eyebrow when she brought with her two more pints of beer. "We haven't asked for nothing."

The waitress smiled. "The guy behind the bar says that he invites."

Naomi looked around the place and saw a boy waving at them. She recognized him, Effy was just wasted enough to didn't listen the waitress. Naomi stood up. "Eff, I need the loo, wait here."

Eff kissed the cheek of her friend and Naomi just went there, with the pints on her hands.

She sat by his side and the guy grinned. "Your friend doesn't want it, then."

"You are Cook." Said Naomi, remembering the face of the guy who was in the famous party.

He nodded, smiling. "And you are the fucking copper who knows the 'Fitch' twins. Nice showcase that saturday, by the way, I thought you were a stripper."

Naomi smiled because he had guts, and he seemed the kind of guy to avoid for everybody. Not for her, obviously, because she was the good girl. The copper. "Not scared by the police, are you?"

And he laughed because fuck's sake, he was James Cook and he didn't do the scare. "Not so much, I'm afraid, but hey, I wouldn't mind a private show, yo know, your uniform, me..."

"Sorry man, I'm playing in the 'other' league." She said, rubbing his shoulder.

Cook shook his head and litted a fag, with a grin. "That's a fucking shame, princess. What about your friend?"

"None of your business." Cook laughed and drank his pint, nodding. "Why do you want to talk with me?"

Cook raised an eyebrow, smiling so fakely. "Who says I want to? Can't a nice guy invite two beautiful girls to drink a lovely pint of beer?" He teased.

Naomi sighed. "Spill it."

"All right, all right... well, I need to find Emily Fitch and you will help me."

And the blonde laughed because why the hell did she need to help him with that?

"Why I..."

Cook took a sip of her beer and cut her talking. "Because it seems that you know the other twin so close and, also, you are a copper. You can find whoever. Trust me Blondie, you'll want this." Naomi raised an eyebrow and Cook stood up. "My telephone number is on this card, babes. Don't let the uncertainty eats you." He went outside, laughing and Naomi just shook her head, going to the table where Eff was standing. When she sat, she looked at the number with anxiety, because she knew that it was a dangerous place for her to call him, but she really wanted to know, and when Naomi wanted to know... difficult.

"Where were you, Nai? I thought the loo had swallowed you or something." Said Eff, laughing. Totally drunk.

Naomi smiled and grabbed her best friend for the waist. "Come on, Eff, it's late."

And that night wasn't done to worry about nothing. That night, Naomi and Eff just were.

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

Hangover. Like a proper hangover. Like a throbbing pain on her head, and as much as she tried to close her eyes and erase it, she couldn't. Also, she wasn't at her bed, but she could recognize the room where she was. Naomi's room. She sighed and stood up, scretching her hair and yawning because it was early, and when she arrived to the kitchen, she saw a glass of water and painkillers on the table, plus a note.

- I've gone running. The pills will do well, so don't be an ass and swallow them :) I'll be there by 10! Nai. -

Eff rolled her eyes because Naomi's typical copper schedule, or Nai-TCS, as she christened it, was totally an illness.

Naomi liked to run an hour, everyday by 8 or 9 o'clock. She liked to grab her iPod and just went to Civic Centre Plaza with a sweater and a short sporty pants and when she arrived home, she took a shower and ate something. Thank God that in that month she just had to work some nights, Thursdays and Saturdays normally.

Eff envied her a little, because Naomi was one of the most alive people she'd ever know. It was refreshing, to her, because Eff went bored about the things around her so fastly.

The only two people that she could stand at her life were Naomi, obviously, and Katie.

Katie Fucking Fitch.

She smiled and grabbed her mobile phone, but she shook her head. No, she couldn't call her.

She made coffee because she always made coffee when she was at Naomi's place, and when the coffee pot was fuming, she smiled and grabbed a mug.

Naomi appeared in that moment, whistling the tune of Beyoncé's 'Crazy in Love' and Effy laughed because for the magnificent taste that her friend had for the music, she really had embarrassing shit on the iPod.

The blonde grabbed a mug of coffee and smiled, drinking it straight. "I can get used to this."

Eff laughed. "In fact, we should live together."

And Naomi smiled, because it was the best world's idea. And replied her friend.

"Let's live together, then."

[...]

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

Paddy took a drag of the spliff he and his brother are sharing while Cook cleaned his stolen car. "Beautiful, innit?"

Paddy smiled, nodding. "Will you paint it?" Cook laughed and nodded, with energy. "Colour?"

"Red. I've to remind an old friend that I am around, for help."

Paddy laughed and saw the back of the car, and the wheels. They looked expensive. "How much?"

"Nah... this is for us, brother. I think we'll stay here for a while."

"I'd love to, this city is ace." Cook smiled. He never wanted his brother to join him, to show one day at his flat on L.A. bleeding and highly drunk, but he did, and he felt responsible about Paddy. The youngest boy asked. "And who's that friend of yours?"

Cook sighed, turning down the radio and sitting on a wooden box, opening a beer. "A girl."

"Did she leave you?"

Cook laughed, shaking his head. "In fact she was loyal as fuck. If she weren't a cunt-licker, maybe I'd be with her. Properly, going dinner and buying bouques of flowers and all this stuff..."

Paddy laughed. "Don't shit me."

"I'm not, man, I swear! I had to leave her..." Cook told his brother, with a sad smile in his face.

"Why?"

And Cook drank, smiling. "Because she deserved better, she always did. You'll understand me when we saw her."

"So..." Continued Paddy, smoking the weed. "We'll see her."

Cook nodded, standing up and throwing the can to the floor. "Sure. She'll come. They always come to Cookie Monster at the end, P, but now, come on. I need to see another friend of mine." Paddy stood up, too, and passed an arm throught the shoulder of his brother, but his brother had his mind in another issues. He thought that Paddy deserved better, too, but he was a 'Cook' and that was a last name meant trouble.

[...]

6. THOMAS TOMONE. TOMMO.

Thomas walked hand by hand with his girlfriend throught the streets of San Francisco. He smiled, because his life was different, then, and it was because of Pandora. That blonde girl stole his heart. She was innocent, sweet and caring and he wanted to protect her for the shitty life he used to have. When they arrived to his apartment, the door was opened and Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Stay here, Panda, I'll see what is happenin' inside." Panda nodded and gave him a peck in the cheek. He smiled, but his smile faded when he saw Cook and his brother sitting on his couch, with a beer in their hands.

"Woooo, my old friend!" Said Cook standing up and hugging him.

Thomas refused the hug and looked at him, angry. "What the fuck are you doing here, Cook?"

Cook laughed. "Come oooon, Tommo, this is not a way to welcome your old friends..."

"What's going on?" Pandora entered on the living room and Thomas put his hand on his face, sighing. It seemed that his old life was haunting him.

Cook smiled. "Who's this bird?"

"Her girlfriend." Replied Pandora, smiling.

Cook started to laugh. "Fuck's sake, you've became a pussy! This is priceless."

"Cook, you should get going." Said Thomas, seriously.

The guy smiled, nodding. "Come on, P, it seems that we aren't welcome here. Ah... Thomas." Thomas looked at him. "If you see Cherry, tell her that I want to talk with her."

Thomas furrowed his brow, angry, and replied. "Leave her alone, Cook."

"Whatever. See you soon, man."

Thomas closed the door and sighed. Pandora was looking at him.

"Who was him?" Thomas shook his head.

"A tosser that used to be my friend a few years ago..." Pandora hugged Thomas by his waist and he gulped, again.

Pandora murmured. "Everything is going to be OK." And he nodded, because he wanted to believe in her.

He couldn't.

[…]

8. Jeremiah Jones. JJ.

"We found a link between the bank's robbery and the Dodge cars dealer attack. Witnesses have described the guys and we have coincidences." Said JJ, drinking coffee and talking with his comissionaire.

The comissionaire nodded. "They just robbed a car, althought. One of the cheapest, by the way."

"Yeah..." continued JJ. "And it isn't a coincidence that they chase one of the most current cars in this city, either. I've found 240000 Dodge registred in San Francisco, Sir."

"Do you know the car registration?"

JJ nodded, grabbing a paper. "The car they used for the robbery wasn't registered, it was a black Jeep, but the stolen car was registered as '6-STV-309'."

"Nice job, Jones."

JJ smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

Naomi appeared in the office with a coffee on her hands and sat by JJ's side.

"Good morning, Naomi."

Naomi sighed. "Likewise, Jay. What do we have?"

"The robbery and the car dealer attack have relation." Naomi nodded. "Two mans, between 18 and 30. Anyone saw their face but one of them was skinny and the other was tall and fit."

Naomi replied. "But we don't know if the Jeep is theirs, don't we?"

JJ shook his head. "By the way, how's been your weekend?"

"Eventful." Admitted Naomi, taking a sip from her coffee's mug. "Do you remember the party in Lincoln Boulevard?"

He nodded, smiling. "Mrs. McClair party."

"I've met Cook, the guy who was jumping and dancing on the table, in a pub. We chatted a little. Creepy."

"Yeah, quite a bad boy."

Naomi sighed. "Something big is happening in this city, Jay..."

"We'll find out." He said, sure, and Naomi smiled because she couldn't imagine a better partner than Jones.

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

"Thanks for coming."

Eff sat on that wooden bank in front of Marina's beach and Emily grabbed her packet of fags, offering one to the brunette, that accepted her proposal. Emily finally called her. After a week and a half thinking about it, she thought that maybe, just maybe, Eff would know something. Obviously, the idea of sex didn't appear on her mind because Naomi, the copper, knew her. She named her on the party to Katie, and she wanted to know...

Eff smiled. "You have questions."

"Who doesn't..." Replied Emily, taking a long drag and breathing away.

"Come on, pull the trigger."

The redhead sighed. "You know my sister."

"Yeah..." Answered Eff, nodding. It was a shitty question, but Emily felt like starting with that. "Everybody in this fucking city knows her."

"I've said that you KNOW her. Properly know her."

Eff nodded again, but that time, slowly. "I used to, yes."

Emily smiled, because the brunette was hard and confuse around her answers but the conversation was being useful for the littlest of both. "And now you don't."

"Not my fault." Replied Eff, without looking at her.

"You seem sad about it." Eff smiled, sighing. "Why?"

"Because I cared." They remained silent for a couple of minutes and Eff threw the fag to the floor. "I'm not the only one hurt by Katie Fucking Fitch here, am I?"

"None of your business, I think." Replied Emily and Eff smiled.

"This doesn't work like this. I have questions, too."

Emily made herself comfortable on that bank, crossing her legs and playing with the fabric of her jeans, like a ritual to fight her nervousness (eating her). "Like what?"

"Like: why the fuck are you here?"

Emily laughed and stood up, grabbing her helmet. "She's my sister, after all, isn't she? I just want to remind her that."

Eff smiled and stood up too. "We should meet again." Emily shook her head, decided.

"You can't help me."

Eff smirked. "Yes, I can. Probably, after you, I'm the closest person to Katie."

Emily rolled her eyes, sighing. "Like if I was close to her..."

"Well, you are her sister... no, worse, you are her twin, aren't you? See you, Emily."

Eff started to walk throught the streets of San Francisco and Emily drove her motorbike as always, but she felt better, because now she knew that Eff was closer to her sister, and something told her that in a way that she couldn't imagine Katie being part of.

Then, she remembered Naomi and the way she took on that party. It was a puzzle she wanted to resolve.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

Naomi walked throught the motel entry door, bitting her lip. She didn't want to annoy the little redhead, and honestly, she didn't know if she could see her or not, but the motorbike wasn't parked so Emily should appear, and it was near midnight so probably she would appear soon.

Since she arrived to the city, the things were crazy. Katie and Emily were there another time, robberys, attacks... something wasn't right, and she, as a copper, just wanted to know.

Also, Eff told her that she was going to see her, and suddenly, the image of Emily and Eff having sex wasn't OK. In fact, it annoyed the shit out of Naomi.

She lighted a fag and finally, she listened the engine of the motorbike slowing down. She turned around, begging to someone that Eff wasn't there. She wasn't and Naomi sighed, in relief. "You, here, again..." Naomi nodded, relaxing herself with the cigarrette, and looked at her. OH, God, she missed that beautiful brown eyes and the way she forrowed her brow. "If you are finding for that girl, she doesn't work here now, so..."

Naomi shook her head. "I know, she moved to Auckland."

Emily passed by her side, grabbing the keys. "Why are you here, then?"

"I... em... Cook wants to see you."

Emily laughed, sarcastically. "Nice, so fucking nice... so you are his maid, his assistant or just a corrupt copper..."

Naomi cut her. "I don't even know him, but well, I met him about a week ago... don't know, I passed around here and..."

"You are such a terrible liar." Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Obviously, the Police Department was so far from here."

"I wasn't working." Replied the blonde.

Emily smiled. "Your uniform is telling me a different thing."

Naomi sighed. "Listen, I don't need excuses, just... I wanted you to know about it, OK?" Emily looked at her. "Don't look at me like that, maybe I haven't properly talked with your sister in two years and a half but I swear to you that she would kill me if I don't protect you about guys like Cook."

Emily chuckled, ironically. "How sweet, coming by her..."

Naomi sighed, desperated. Emily was difficult to swallow and she just wanted the conversation to flow without sarcasm or harsh commentaries. "Yeah, I didn't like her so much, either, but I can tell she missed you."

Emily started to walk throught her door. "Now she can't miss me because I'm not the little Emily anymore..." she murmured before closing the door, leaving Naomi there. Naomi was angry because she didn't finish talking, so she knocked her door, powerfully.

"What the fuck!?" Asked Emily, opening the door and sighing.

"This is for you." Naomi handed her the little paper with Cook's number and Emily read the information, raising an eyebrow. "Welcome?"

"Whatever." Replied Emily, yawning. "I want to sleep so... you can fuck off right now."

"Nice way to talk to a police woman, isn't it?" Said Naomi, going away.

Emily rolled her eyes. What the fuck was happening... "Ehm... Naomi?" The blonde turned around. She melted when the little redhead said her name, and she just smiled because she couldn't avoid it. "Thanks." And Naomi nodded, entering in her car. She sighed when Emily closed the door and rested his head on the car.

After all, it was a successful trip, she thought.

And Emily Fitch was as beautiful as ever.

**Next chapter will be posted (maybe) next Monday. **

**I will spoil a little and say that Keffy's story will be explained in the next chapter.**

**See you :D**

**#MARV.**


	6. A little story, a black hole

**Hi ya! Here I am again :D. ****As I said, the 6th chapter of this little tale wouldn't be published until Monday, so here it is! This is a little bit short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and Naomi and Emily will have the opportunity to talk 'a little' ;) In this chapter, the marvelous story about Effy Stonem and Katie Fitch (and I'm not going to say anything more because I don't want to spoil you).**

**Disclaimer: Skins is not mine.**

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

Naomi opened the door of her apartment and saw Eff, in her couch, eating some chinese delivered food. She smiled, because well, she liked the loneliness buf Eff wasn't the talkative girl she was before and the blonde could cope very well with that.

She threw her bag to the floor and then, jumped on the couch, grabbing a box of food.

"Hello, cop."

Naomi rolled her eyes. Eff constantly teased about her job but she didn't mind. "How's been your day, Eff?"

"Interesting. Emily Fitch and I have met on Marina's beach."

The blonde nodded. They continued eating and Eff sighed. "I think that this is not a coincidence. I mean... suddenly she appeared, and you saw Katie..."

"Yeah, it's weird." Replied Naomi, nodding. "I've seen her, too." Eff raised an eyebrow. "I was on my torn and I passed through the motel were she's staying. Mandy worked there, so I knew where she was."

Eff asked, worried. "Do you really think that they haven't seen each other in eight years, Nai? I mean, yeah, I don't have the best relationship with my brother either but..."

"You should stop worrying." They both stopped talking for a while and Naomi continued talking when she finished her food. "I don't know, Eff. Eight years is so much time, but Emily seemed angry and Katie is not the girl we used to know, nowadays."

"But why now?" Eff asked.

Naomi shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. "We don't know if Emily knew about Katie's high life, either."

Eff rolled her eyes. "Of course she does, Katie appeares on TV every fucking week."

"Yeah, and I'm saying to you that she didn't seem the kind of girl who watch crappy television." Replied Naomi, arguing.

Eff sighed, looking worried. "I don't want she hurting Katie."

Naomi shouted her, in desperation. Sometimes, Eff was blind or deaf, and the blonde didn't like the deffense campaign that her beat friend threw for Katie. "Fuck's sake, Elizabeth, she left you!"

"She didn't. I've been seeing her." Naomi opened her eyes, surprised. "Shit..." Murmured Eff, passing her hand by her forehead and her hair. "Nai, don't..."

"I thought that those were the kind of things to tell your bestfriend. Fucking hell, Eff."

Both stayed silent and then, Eff, doing and sight of relief, looked at her bestfriend. "I haven't seen her in three months, OK? It's just..." she closed her eyes.

"You can tell me, do you know?"

Eff raised an eyebrow. "Wait, aren't you mad about it?"

Naomi lighted a cigarette and smiled, shaking her head. "Should I be? I mean, I don't understand why the fuck you love her but obviously you do, and nothing stopped you before from doing what you want so..."

Effy sighed. "Fine... ehm, how can I start?"

The blonde smiled. "By the beginning, please."

Effy put a finger on her lip, thinking about the first time, and then, the memory came to her head "I guess that everything started three days before the wedding..."

[...]

_Thursday, 15th april of 2010. Road to Lincoln Bulevard._

It was raining, madly raining. The thunderstorm was strong and Effy walked. She was Effy, then, a young girl... she was crying, her make-up and mascara falling down her face, but luckily the rain hided it. When she arrived in front of McClair's house, she started sobbing again, and heavier, this time. She knocked, she didn't mind at all that Mr. McClair were there, because she came for HER.

Someone opened the door and she cleaned her cheeks with her thumbs, trying to look better. The worry that she saw in Katie's eyes that night... "Effy..." the little brunette murmured when she saw the other girl.

Effy sobbed, swallowing and taking a deep breath. "You didn't expect me, huh?"

"Fuck's sake, come in, you are totally soaked." And she entered on the luxury house and she started to look around. It was a huge two floors house, modern, but it wasn't alive. The stomach of Effy curled, because she remembered the flat where they used to live, probably the smallest flat in all San Francisco, but totally lovely. "Stand here, I'll bring you some clothes and towels." Eff nodded and she took off her sweater. She was trembling, so cold, and when Katie appeared again, the little girl grabbed her hand and they went to a bathroom. "You must have a bath, Eff, you are freezing."

"I- I am OK." Replied Effy, cleaning her nose from the water.

Katie sighed, without looking at her at all. "Don't fuck me and enter there. I'll be outside, if you need something just shout, OK? Freddie is in a business trip so, don't worry about it."

"Katie..."Katie looked at her, swallowing. Effy seemed broken, and she just wanted to hug her and cuddle, but she couldn't. Fuck's sake, she would be married in less than 60 hours!"Just... can you stay here with me?"

Katie sighed. "Effy."

"Please?" Her blue eyes lost in her, again. Katie's cheeks went red and she nodded. The little girl regulated the water and when she felt it warm, she took off Effy's T-shirt. Effy couldn't stop looking at her. "I've missed you like crazy."

Katie closed her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" Murmured.

Effy unzipped her jeans and when they felt slowly to the floor, she grabbed Katie's chin. "Look at me." And when Katie opened her eyes, she saw Effy's matching underwear. Black, silk and totally beautiful. Her pupils went big, her mouth dried... Katie was about to bit her lip when Effy grabbed her face and kissed her, sweetly. Katie closed her eyes, because she dreamed about it the last seven months of her life. The way Freddie kissed her... it wasn't the same.

"I'm going to marry him." Said Katie, pressing her forehead with Effy's one.

Effy caressed her cheek and murmured, softly. "I know."

[...]

"We fucked like rabbits that night. It was like a proper goodbye, you know? I knew she was to marry him, but I had to fucking try it..." Naomi rubbed her bestfriend's knee while they drank beer. "I tried to forget her, then. She married him and well, I couldn't give her the kind of life she wanted... I didn't see her again in four months and a half."

"What happenned?" Asked Naomi, interessed by her best friend story.

Effy smiled, shaking her head as if the memory was good. "She had a massive argument with McClair and she came to my apartment by the night, drunk and pissed off." Naomi nodded, surprised, and wanting Eff to continue the story. "At least she left a note by the morning..." Naomi laughed, shaking her head. Katie Fucking Fitch was like that. "We just cuddled in my bed, that night... I didn't want to take profit of her state. After that night, we've seen each other like 10 times, I think. The last one was six months ago and... well. It was over."

Naomi took a sip. "Why?"

"Because we couldn't stand it. The divorce wasn't an option and it drove me mad, the idea of McClair touching her as I did."

"You didn't want to be the other." Eff shook her head. "You did fine."

Eff sighed. "Yeah, I guess... I don't blame what I did but I couldn't win him."

"Katie's lost." Said Naomi, smiling and trying to cheer up her friend.

They both stayed silent for a while, again, and then Naomi and Eff looked at theirselves smiling.

"Thanks..." Murmured Eff, and Naomi raised an eyebrow because her friend didn't do thank you's. "You've always been here."

"And I'll always be, twat."

They both laughed and Naomi opened her arms, inviting Eff to hug her. Eff sighed in her arms and Naomi kissed her forehead, tenderly.

"Let's go sleeping." Said Naomi, and Eff nodded. When they laid on Naomi king's size bed, Eff felt better. At least she had the most amazing, caring and brave friend of the whole world, and the ammount of things that she had to thank Naomi were thousands.

She decided that she would start that day.

[...]

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

He was feeling the fuzz running throught his body. He grabbed a bottle of rum with his hand and he swallowed the liquid, grinning. Since he came to San Francisco, every wednesday he finished his day on the beach, drinking. The music from the little beach bars around him was loud enough to listen it, but he didn't care so much.

He listened footsteps and he took a sip from his bottle, smiling. Someone sat by his side, grabbing the bottle and drinking straight.

The another person complained about the disgusting flavour of the bottle. "Fucking shit, what is this, factory oil?"

Cook laughed, shaking his head and sighing. "I knew you'd found me."

"Well, you want to talk with me, don't you?"

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

"You've said that is disgusting."

Emily smiled. "And?"

Cook laughed. "I've missed ya, you know? Loads."

"You fucked off." Replied the girl.

The sandy hair boy nodded, grinning and looking at her. "Police. They were near my arse, I had to..."

"Cook..." she sighed. "I know. Don't worry about it."

It was the first time they met in that year, and for the guy, it was refreshing. Having Emily by his side again, the only friend he made in all his life, was nice. "How the fuck you've found me?"

"That blonde copper." She replied, drinking and Cook laughed. "Also, Thomas told me where were you living so... I'm lucky, I guess."

Cook nodded, understanding. "He's such a pussy. He has a fit bird around him now, Paloma, or Pa..."

Emily smiled. "It's Pandora, tosser. Anyway, why did you want to see me?"

"Foster is here." Said Cook, without any subtlely.

Emily sighed, shaking her head. "The never ending tale, man."

Cook laughed because it was true, but Emily joked about it like she didn't mind. And she should mind, but everyday of her fucking life her careness was minor.

"He's having 'dirty' business with your brother-in-law." Emily rolled her eyes because, fuck's sake, she never could think in him with that title, she didn't even know that guy!

"And Katie is inside this." He nodded. "Holy shit.."

"We have like an arrangement, Freddie and I, you know? I'm her bad guy." Cook smiled.

"Why?"

"Ha..." He said, drinking the last of his bottle. "Dunno. I wanted to know a little bit about it. Also, I owed you a big one." Emily raised an eyebrow. "I left you."

The girl smiled, putting her hand on Cook's shoulder. "Yeah, you are such a wanker when you want to."

"But you love me." In a way, Emily did. He was like an old brother to her, and well, he was disgusting as hell and probably a bad company, but he was loyal, and they respected each other. Cook stood up, cleaning the sand in his trousers. "Be careful, Emily. I mean, it's a matter of time that Foster knew you are here and..."

Emily nodded. "I can take care of myself, Cookie."

"I fucking know, but I had to say it." They both laughed and Cook smiled at her friend. He really missed her, because she was the only person who knew his story, and Cook knew hers too. That Foster was a dangerous man and Cook knew it, so he felt the urge to protect Emily, but Emily was unprotectable. "See you around, Cherry head." Said Cook, walking throught the bars.

Emily looked at him and then she stretched herself on the sand, looking at the sky. She sighed. If Foster was in the city, the things would get complicated.

[...]

6. THOMAS TOMONE. TOMMO.

The bass running. His eyes, lost. The alcohol pumping in his chest. He was scared. Scared as hell. He prayed, because his family taught him to believe in God. He liked Pandora, liked her so much that he felt selfish, because he was a liar. He tried to convince himself that if he hided the truth he wasn't doing nothing wrong, but he wasn't a silly guy, and he was who he was.

A drug sealer. Hours before, and a "I don't want to do this anymore" that didn't go well, he was drunk. He drank because he promised himself that the drug stuff was over, but Sid and Chris just had a laught and tell him to 'deal with it', to 'go with the flow'. He lived his last 4 years doing that, and then he was 27 and so fucking scared to deal with it. He thought about run from the ghosts, but run meant lose her. And Pandora was HIS future and he knew, he fucking knew since the first time he saw her.

He drank, and he closed the eyes, praying another more night.

[...]

9. PANDORA MOON. PANDA.

She felt happy, after a while. She used to have a relationship with a boy named JJ but it wasn't working so she moved in, and then, a year after that, Thomas Tomone appeared and she felt more than OK about it.

She was cooking, smily. She had a date with her 'black lush boy' that night and she was glad and expecting about it.

Everything went fine, well, at least, everything went fine until she received a call. "Pandora's Moon speaking." She replied, placing the phone between her head and her shoulder while she cooked.

"Mrs. Moon? Mrs. Tomone told us that you are the closest relative he has." Pandora gulped. "He's in St. Francis Memorial Hospital, you should come as soon as possible..."

And suddenly, everything started to go worse.

**See you this wednesday :D**

**#MARV.**


	7. Just one opportunity

**One of my longest :D I think I'm happy with this chapter, I mean, Emily's hard as always but with Naomi Campbell everyone can melt, yeah? So here it is, the seventh, with a little more of Naomily interaction (you'll love next chapter, I know ;D).**

**(SIGHT). **

**Anyway, stop rambling! Thanks to everyone who replied/liked/followed/favorited the story, and a special thanks to OnlyNaomily because she has been totally lovely with her comments and replies :)**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Skins but it seems I can't.**

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

When Cook knew that Foster was around San Francisco, he grabbed his things and rode his car to the big city. He was living in Bakersfield before all that shit. He was happy, because in that village, the people was nice, and kind, and he didn't have to worry about anything. He called his brother, after three months without knowing nothing about him. It was better for Paddy (and for everyone) to be as far as they could be respect Cook. Emily knew that, too, but she didn't ever mind.

Anyway, that Foster was dangerous and Emily was a big prize for him. After all, she killed her daughter, Sophia.

Cook didn't understand about it... never had. He killed like more than fifty wankers in his life and he never (ever) felt someone like Foster stalking him. Cook was used to it, because it was his job... drug opperations, mostly, but Emily... For Cook, Emily was like an angel. Broken by her harsh life but an incredible person. She didn't want to kill Sophia, and it was like a misunderstandment. Sophia was an university student of San Francisco and they used to fuck, sometimes. Emily, having 19 years old, liked her, obviously, but Sophia became an obsessed girl and she started to stalk the little redhead. The problem was that she knew so much, about her family, about Jenna Fitch and she threatened her.

One night, in a massive row in a bar, the situation went like crazy and the people started to make a fuss. Emily was around there. When she saw Sophia, she had an enormous wound in her head and she grabbed her and carried her into an alley, behind the pub. Sophia was bleeding and Emily waited, like hours, until Sophia stopped bleeding. She was in shock, she asked for help when she knew that Sophia was dead...

She cried like crazy in that hospital, that night, because she left her. She let her die... when she recovered herself, she felt guilty, and dirty, and when John Foster, the father of the poor girl, looked at her, she just murmured sorry and went away.

Five years. Cook and Emily met a week after that, and she learnt to hide. Foster became an important person, and rich. So rich. He founded an important private hospital in Los Angeles, but he traveled a lot.

Emily traveled and lived around California during all her life, althought she lived in Mexico for a while, too. They both (Cook and Emily) were born in Sacramento, but they met in the Golden Gate's city. They ran, together, to Los Angeles and they lived there the next four years, but Cook had to leave, and when Emily found that her sister was living the 'american's dream', she went there.

And suddenly, they met and the life started to be as it was in their past. It was truth that Emily hated so much Cook's way of life, because everything was about drugs, murders and police, but he gave her something when she hadn't nothing and she was a grateful person.

He never told her why he arrived to San Francisco, but he had the urge to save her, because he loved her like a sister, like Paddy. That's why Cook started to work for McClair, because he knew that it was the quickest way to meet Foster.

Maybe with that, he could stop running, and gave Emily the live he thought she deserved.

[...]

9. PANDORA MOON. PANDA

When she arrived to the hospital room, her face went pale. Thomas was looking at her, with a grin on his face, but her chest was bandaged and it looked paintful.

"My boy..." she said, grabbing his face with her hands and kissing his cheeks. "I was so worried and..."

Thomas smiled. "Shhht babe, I'm all OK." Panda caressed her arm and sat on a chair, grabbing his hand. "It was a random accident, Panda."

Pandora shook her head. "We'll talk about it sooner, but now you should rest... do you need something?"

"In fact..." he said, making himself comfortable in that bed. "Do you have your mobile phone here? I need to make a call and this arseholes don't let me."

She nodded, finding the little tool on her purse and handing it to him.

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

She was smoking, seeing the Golden Gate with her eyes and smiling. It was peaceful, and a lovely place. She loved the loneliness, because she learnt to live with it. Her little peace moment was broken when her mobile started to ring."Shit... Cherry." She replied, coldly.

"You mustn't believe what happened last night." She listened Tommo's laught and she smiled, because she was prepared for a random an eventful story. "Two stabbings at 'Enjoy SF club'."

Emily laughed. "And you are alive, fuck's sake, you're a hard bitch."

"They didn't know so much about anatomy, Cherry, I tell you. Above my right nipple, I mean..."

The redhead smiled, because it was good to listen her frien's rought humour about it and after all, he was alive. "Yeah, wankers... Anyway, did you recognize them?"

"Hmmm... nope, but they were two and they seemed so enormous."

"Fucking tossers." Murmured Emily, shaking her head. "Listen, call me when they released you and we'll meet properly." He nodded, and Emily smiled. "And be careful. I know that you love the scars and you find them sexy but..."

Thomas laughed. "Fuck off! I'll see you then, redhead."

The boy hang down the call and Emily sighed, looking at the sky. The sun was burning everything and she felt better, knowing that one of her friends was safe and sound. She drove for the pleasure of drive. Her sunglasses protecting her and without a helmet because she didn't like unless it was night time.

Probably, she should care, because Foster was in the city and someone stabbed Thomas, but...

...she didn't.

[...]

"You should wear helmet throught this streets, you know?"

She stopped in a traffic ligth and when she recognized the voice, she smiled, shaking her head.

Emily grinned. "With all the fucking Police car's that it would be in this city and I've found you."

The police copper smiled, too. "Call it fate." Emily looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "OK, I shouldn't be so full of myself..."

"In fact I was going to clap you because for once you replied me well." Naomi laughed with Emily's teasing and then, they listened a dick from the other cars.

Naomi cleared her throat. "Come on, I'll escort you."

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed, smiling. "It would be lovely." She said sarcastically, starting to drive.

They drove like together throught the streets of San Francisco and it felt nice, really nice. When Emily arrived to the motel, Naomi slowed down and stopped the car. "Well..."

"I always thought that there had to be two of you in a car." Emily said, parking his motorbike and jumping down.

Naomi shook her head. "Cliché too much, besides, in a Sunday afternoon... nah."

Emily smiled at her, because smile to the blondie's copper was quite easy. "I- I'll see you."

"Yeah, sure." Replied Naomi seeing how Emily entered in the building. She sighed, closing her eyes and she started to drive another time, with a grin in her face.

Emily entered in the room and shook her head, smiling. Maybe, in another situation, the things would be different between them. Emily saw it in her eyes... they fancy each other.

It was something she had to learn when she started to do the 'random shags' thing, because she tried to avoid that look.

It was the first time in all her life that the thing was reciprocated and karma was a really bitch, because SHE, the blonde who didn't leave her mind, was a fucking police woman.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

"I... I think I like Emily Fitch."

Eff opened her eyes, nearly throwing her coffee from her mouth. "No way!"

They were in their kitchen, because it was theirs. Eff left her aparment and move with her, and it was easy for the both of them, because while Naomi worked, Eff found job and cleant the flat.

A good coffee after their dinner, and the biggest relevation thay Eff could think about.

Naomi sighed. "Fucking hell, Eff, say something..."

"You've been 'Fitched', then." She said, smirking and Naomi kicked her arm. "Bitch, that hurts!"

"Do. Not. Have. A. Fucking. Laught. About. Me." Replied Naomi, looking straight at her bestfriend eyes.

Eff rolled her eyes. "I am not laughing about it, but it's... weird? I mean, it's not like you have seen her so much..."

"Four times." Said the blonde, drinking coffee. "And I know, and I also know that she has a fucking 'warning' sign in her face, but..."

"Well..." said Eff, laughing. "She's a proper shag."

Naomi kicked the ribs of Eff while the brunette was laughing. "Piss off!"

"OK, OK! I don't know, Nai... I have her mobile phone saved in my contacts list."

Naomi sighed and breathed. "Yeah, as if I could call her."

"Why not?" Asked Eff after putting her coffee mug on the table. Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe a bit too much stalkerish but, well, you know where she stays."

"And?" Asked Naomi, sarcastically. It didn't resolve anything either.

"Charm her? Ask her for a coffee or something, Nai, a coup doesn't kill nobody. Bed's time!" She said looking at the clock. "I'm all knackered, honestly, you should buy a vacuum cleaner." Said the brunette, yawning and standing up. "Below your couch, grey fluff and shit party. You've lost it."

Naomi laughed and kissed the cheek of her best friend. "Good night, marmot."

"Good night you too, owl." And Naomi smiled to the joke, because with Eff all was comfortable and she liked having her bestfriend around.

She went to sleep about an hour later with a grin in her face, because that day, with Eff's chat and Emily's appeareance had been great.

[...]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

She didn't know how to drive, but her sister-in-law did. And they were friends. When she arrived to the motel's door, she gulped, because her sister was staying in a shitty place and she felt bad.

It was wednesday again and Freddie told her the last day where Emily was. She felt the automatic urge to see her, because it was been like a fucking month and they couldn't avoid it forever.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Said Katie to her friend. Karen just smiled and nodded.

"Do you want me to wait?" Katie shook her head. She would ask a taxi and that was all. Karen kissed her cheek and told her to be careful and Katie went outside the car, breathing.

The black porsche of her friend went away and Katie just stayed in that door, nervous.

"Fuck's sake, you can do this." She murmured to herself, and then, she knocked the door of the 3rd room, where Freddie told her that Emily was staying.

She knocked again, closing her eyes and then she listened a "Wait a minute!". She smiled when she listened her sister's voice and she litted a fag to fight her nervousness.

When Emily opened the door, a couple of minutes before, they remained in silence. Katie gulped and took a drag from her cigarette and Emily just closed the door behind her, resting in it. Before Emily saying nothing, Katie talked. "I just wanted to see you."

Emily nodded and she sat on a wooden bank in front of the car park.

"I... I thought you would avoid me."

Katie sat, too and smiled. "Believe it or not, this is a big city. You are quite a difficult person to find." Emily lighted a fag and looked at her sister. Eight years, the second time they had seen each other in eight years, and she sighed. "How's your life been?" Asked Katie, and Emily smiled because she didn't want to share the typical empty conversation.

She took a drag and looked at Katie, raising an eyebrow. "Should I tell you the truth or the sugarfree version?"

Katie smiled recognizing the sarcasm in her sister's voice. She didn't lose it after all those years and it was so refreshing. "I prefer the truth but..."

"I've been close to death a few times."

Katie smiled. "But you are here."

"Let's say..." said Emily taking another drag from her fag "that I am a hard one to beat, but enough about me. How's been yours?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders "A little bit complicated."

"Yeah, it must be difficult to live in Lincoln Bulevard."

Katie rolled her eyes, smiling. "I've really missed your sarcasm, Ems."

"Your mother loved it." Replied Emily, closing her eyes. Maybe she was being a little harsh but she couldn't help it, it went alone.

The silence filled their moment and Katie moved her feet, nervous. "You know that I'd been looking for you the first two years like crazy?"

Emily sighed. "I wasn't here."

"Yeah, people said that you went to Mexico for a while..." Emily nodded.

"La Paz. Such a beautiful city." Katie sighed and shook her head. La Paz was quite a dangerous city (she'd heard) and Emily was just 17 then, and she felt guilty again. Emily threw the cigarette to the floor and crossed her legs in an indian position. "Katie, I'm not mad at you, so stop whatever you are going to say. I don't need your pity."

"I just... I'm glad to see you again after all these years."

Emily closed her eyes, because she didn't want to be glad too, but she was, because she missed Katie like crazy. After all, she was her sister, and the most important person of her life.

"Probably I've been the worse sister ever and..."

Emily shook her head. "I didn't come either. Sorry about the other day... I was so pissed off."

"I understand it." Katie said, clearing her throat "I mean, I expected you to be worse with me."

"Should have I been?" Asked Emily.

"I don't know, did you need it?"

Emily smiled and shrugged. "No, I guess no."

They listened a car and they looked at her right, to see the Wolkswagen of Naomi parked in a spot. Katie raised an eyebrow and Emily rolled her eyes. "I... I should get going, Emily."

Emily bitted her lip. "Too much for a day, huh?"

Katie shook her head when Naomi went outside her car and looked at them. "I'll come to visit you, OK?" Emily nodded and Katie started to walk, without saying nothing to Naomi, that said a 'goodbye Fitch' with a grin.

That made Emily laugh.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

Naomi sat on the spot where Katie was sitting and sighing, she litted a fag. They both saw Katie walking away and Emily did a long breath, relaxing herself.

They remained silent and then, Naomi offered the redhead a fag. She smiled, accepting it.

"The first time that I don't see you in uniform." Said Emily, taking a drag.

Naomi smiled. "Well..." But it was cutted by that husky voice that turned her crazy.

"What are you doing here, again?"

The blonde looked at her. "I... I was passing by here and..."

Emily laughed. "Fucking liar."

"OK, OK... ehm... I think that there's nothing believable to answer your question."

Emily looked at her. "Why don't you try the truth?"

Naomi cleared her thoat, and blushed a little. Emily would have a laugh if everyone else did that in her face, but with the blonde it felt so good. Naomi was so adorable. "I... wanted to ask you something." Said Naomi looking to the floor.

Emily smiled, taking a drag. "Go ahead."

"I... There's a nice coffee in the corner of this street. I..."

Emily raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Do you want to have a coffee with me?" Naomi nodded and Emily stood up. "Come on, then."

"Wait..." said Naomi looking at her. "That's all?"

"What do you expect?" Replied Emily, throwing the cigarette to the floor and walking to the coffee.

Naomi laughed, and shaking her head, she started to walk, too.

[...]

They sat in the farest table, with her coffees in their hands. Emily looked at her, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"What's the question, then?"

"Oh..." said Naomi, blushing and drinking coffee again. "There's no question. I just wanted a coffee with you." Emily blushed a little too, surprised."What?"

Emily replied. "Nothing... I just... I don't usually do this."

"I didn't use to do this either, don't worry." Said Naomi waving her hand. Emily looked at her coffee and Naomi sighed. "I'm not working right now, relax, and besides, this will be a date only if you want to." Emily raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that." Replied Naomi smiling.

"Like what." Asked Emily.

Naomi sighed. "Like if I were crazy for being here with you."

"I'm not the kind of girl who goes meeting at coffees with people."

"It seems that you are a not so much typical person." Replied Naomi, pressing her back in the chair. Emily smiled. "Also, you've come."

"Hey, I thought you had to ask me something." Said Emily, laughing. "Fuck's sake."

Naomi smiled at her and Emily looked at the blonde too, smiling. "I'll pay. Technically 'this' is not a date." Naomi bitted her lip, teasing the little redhead. "It's a shame, because we've been the last twenty minutes talking about what are we doing here..."

Emily rolled her eyes. "So? What are we doing here?"

"Drinking coffee." Replied Naomi, and Emily laughed.

"And this kind of date always worked before, for you?" Naomi shook her head. "I must be so silly."

Naomi intertwined her hands in the top of the table. "I've told you that I don't do dates."

"And I'm asking why the fuck do you want a coffee with me, and don't you dare lie to me AGAIN."

The blondie raised her hands, and Emily smiled. "OK, OK... ehm... OH Gosh, I've never been good at this."

"At what." Emily replied.

"I just wanted to know you better, without the uniform, without Katie... you're quite difficult, aren't you?" Naomi rested her body on the coffee's couch and smiled.

Emily drank her coffee and stood up, sighing and starting to walk. "I'll save you the time loss, I'm not worth it."

"Wait!" Naomi grabbed her hand and they looked at each other. "I've been serious."

"So do I?" Replied Emily, a little bit uncomfortable. Her skin was burning by the blonde's contact and she just needed air and a fag.

Naomi cleared her throat. "So... can I pass by the motel and pretend that I am working, or I get lost or...?

Emily sighed. "Naomi..."

"Just a fucking date. One. And I fucking know that you don't do that shit but..."

The redhead sighed. "Will you leave me alone after that?"

"I promise."

Emily rolled her eyes, murmuring something like 'fuck's sake' and nodded. "... OK then... I hate flowers."

Naomi smiled. "Saturday, 7 PM, and I know where are you living. I'll bring red wine."

Emily made her way outside the place and Naomi raised a fist, grinning. She went to pay the coffees and the waiter smiled.

"Such a beautiful girl that one."

Naomi smiled, knowing that he was truth. "Yeah... she is."

[...]

6. THOMAS TOMONE. TOMMO.

"So?"

Thomas raised his T-shirt, and showed Emily the marks of the knife. Pandora was cooking. They were at Panda's place, friday night, and she was just cooking some burguers and chips.

The three of them, sat around the roundy table and Pandora said a 'Bon appetit' that made Emily smile a little. She liked Pandora, the girl was nice and she was good for Thomas. She was teaching him to relax a little and that was good.

Emily started to eat. "It looks so bad, Tommo."

He sighed. "I know, that fucking bastards... but don't worry, Cherryhead. I've quitted."

"Are you sure?" Asked Emily. "I mean, White is such a cock-sucking bitch but he's hard, I've heard."

"He is." Said Thomas smiling. "But I did. For her."

Pandora smiled, and Emily raised her beer. "This deserves a proper toast, don't you thing nigga?"

"Don't 'nigga' me, red-bitch! It doesn't suit you." They all laughed and crashed their beers. Emily sighed.

"I saw Cook, wednesday. Grumpy bastard, he will never change."

Thomas laughed. "He entered in this flat like two weeks ago. I tell him to fuck off, I don't want to have him around."

"Nope." Emily shook her head. "He definitely will never change."

Pandora looked at them and smiled.

"He seemed nice." And Emily raised an eyebrow because nice wasn't the proper word to name him, but she smiled.

"He is, Panda. By his way, but he fucking is."

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

"I'm home!"

Eff smiled, switching off the TV and sitting in an indian position on the couch. Naomi smiled and sat on the sofa, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes.

"¿Something interesting happened?"

Naomi shrugged her shoulders, thinking about her day. She didn't want to talk about her think with Emily because maybe she was misunderstanding all, so she decided to lie a little, besides, she would tell her every thing after the big date. "Nah..."

Eff smiled and went to their table, to grab a letter and sighing, she sat on the couch, again. "You'll gonna shit your pants when you read this."Naomi raised an eyebrow and grabbed the letter.

- Mrs. Stonem, some contacts told me that you left the Bank. I saw your qualities doing your job and I want a proper meeting with you, to talk about work. Let's say, next weekend? I'll leave here my number, I think you should call me (I'd never disappoint you). Wish you have a lovely day, Frederick McClair.

Naomi remained with her both eyebrows raised. She laughed so hard. "Holy shit, Eff."

Eff cleared her throat. "I've called him. We will going to meet this Sunday, in his fucking house. Let's see where I will arrive with this."

Naomi nodded. "Yeah... let's see." Eff Stonem felt like Effy that night. She was so close to Katie again, and she would enjoy it.

Like really enjoy it.

**Effy Stonem has come to town!**

**Haha, I had to say it. Anyway, see you next time :)**

**#MARV.**


	8. Those big days

**Keep your vaginas on, HERE is the big date! ****(Applauses and ovations).**

**Disclaimer: huh.**

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

"How's been with your sister, honey?"

Katie removed the food in her dish with the spoon, looking a little bit distracted. When she listened Freddie's voice talking about her twin, she suddenly 'woke up'. Emily had that effect in her.

She cleared her throat and smiled, politely, nodding. "Better than expected, thank you."

Freddie smiled, rubbing the hand of her wife. Sometimes he did that, like if Katie minded. Obviously, she was a good wife, and it wasn't so bad for Freddie to have her around, but they never loved each other.

They never would.

Anyway, Freddie continued eating and Katie continued removing the food. A huge nausea invaded her body and she stood up, informing that she needed to go the bathroom. There, she rested by her knees on the loo and she started to vomit. Two fucking weeks doing that. She touched her belly, looking herself on the bathroom's mirror, and worried because if her thoughts were true she just was so fucked up.

So fucked up.

And pregnant.

[...]

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

He liked to do pushups in his garage. Her brother sat in the couch, with a beer in his hands and he continued, exercising himself.

"Don't you thing that you are fit enough?"

Cook grinned, standing up and grabbing his towel. "Nah... enough has never been a good word for me, Paddy. I see that your fucking fake ID is helping you."

Paddy smiled and drank. "This city is full of morons. Also, I look like I had 21."

"You look like a tosser." They both laughed and Cook crushed his knuckles, sighing.

"What about tonight, bro?"

Cook shrugged his shoulders. "I've been looking for the fit bird, you know?"

Paddy raised an eyebrow. "The bank's one?"

Cook nodded. "Her name's Elizabeth. McClair wants to 'work' with her and I had to leave a letter in her door. I saw her throught the window but I left."

"Do you think that she would recognize you?"

Cook smiled. "Yeah... she didn't seem a silly one, P. What a shame."

"Yeah..." said his brother. "She was beautiful."

Cook thought that his brother was true, and he smiled. Maybe, in another circunstances, the things would be different, but life was like that. He continued doing pushups without thinking. He wasn't allowed to think, and he never would.

It was easier in that way.

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

She looked herself on the mirror and smiled. She applied in her lips some red lipstick that matched with her hair.

She looked stunning, and beautiful, with a skinny black jeans and a soft yellow top, wearing a pair of heels. She knew how to walk in that, she had to learn because it was useful. The weather was nice enought to avoid jackets or coats, so she waited, looking at her watch.

Five minutes. Just five minutes. She was nervous, really nervous and she smiled because she never felt that way before. Suddenly, she heard three knocks on her door and she stood up like a lightning bolt. She breathed, slowly, and she opened the door.

There she was, and if Emily thought that she was looking good...

She opened her eyes, her mouth went dry. "Wow." She murmured.

Naomi looked marvelous. A simple blue dress, with a silver necklace and a pair of boots. She had a bottle of wine on her hands, and she was smiling. Emily felt a 'pang' on her chest when Naomi kissed her both cheeks, and closed her eyes.

That night she wanted to feel it.

"You look absolutely lovely." Said Naomi, smiling. "Come on, we have a reservation."

Emily nodded, grabbing her purse and closing her door. Naomi opened her car's door in a chivalry act and Emily laughed, hard, because she would found it disgusting in another kind of situation, but with the blonde, she liked it. With her, she liked everything. "And where are we going?" She asked, curious.

Naomi zipped her car's belt and started to drive, leaving the bottle in the back of the car. "You'll like it, I promise."

And Emily just believed her.

[...]

The waitress filling the glasses with wine. Naomi smiled, the silence wasn't uncomfortable and Emily stared around. The place was big, and it seemed a little bit posh, but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, she liked it. "Are you sure that you can afford this?" Emily asked. She felt overwhelmed by the lovely place Naomi had brought her.

Naomi smiled, nodding. "The owner of this place is the father of a good friend of mine, don't worry. You should taste the terayaki chicken they serve here, is bloody delicious."

Emily took a sip of her glass, a question rounding her head, and she just breathed and said it. "You know my sister, right?"

"Katie, Fucking, Fitch..." She breathed, slowly. "Yeah, I do. We used to be friends, your sister, Eff and me."

Emily nodded. "How much time?"

Naomi put a finger on her chin, thinking. Long enough to properly know her, she thought. "Three or four years, I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while, she married that McClair and well..."

"Yeah..."

Naomi smiled. "She used to talk a lot about you, you know? Emily would love that, Emily this... we always thought that you were closer than you obviously are."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Me and Eff. I know you've met her. Properly." Replied Naomi, clearing her throat.

Emily gulped, blushing. "Do you think that I would do what I did if I had known that Katie, you and she were friends or something?"

Naomi grinned. "Who fucking knows, Emily..."

"Never!" They both laughed and Naomi looked at her, Emily smiling asked. "What."

Naomi shook her head. "It's nothing, really."

Emily sighed. "Naomi..."

"Just... Can I feel jealous? A little bit, at least, I mean..." She blushed. "Eff and I. We're best friends. We live together."

"Fuck's sake." Emily laughed. "This city isn't as big as I thought."

Naomi smiled. "I guess not."

Emily smiled, breathing. "Well, for your knowing, I would never date Eff. I mean, she's rather beautiful but... I don't know, she was a random. It was meaningless." Naomi nodded. "Should I feel angry? You've told me that Katie and Eff knew each other, so probably she did it knowing who I was."

"Nah..." Naomi lighted a fag and offered one to Emily, that accepted saying 'thank you'. "I don't think so. Do you mind?"

Emily took a drag. "I don't give a fucking shit."

"So, there's no point in being angry, Emily." Replied Naomi, smiling.

They stared at each other, and Emily smiled. The waiter asked them what they want and Naomi ordered, politely. Emily just said 'the same for me' and Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"What? I trust in your criterion."

Naomi smirked, confident. "OH. You should, I have such a good taste."

Emily blushed a little and taking the last drag, she put her cigarrette on the ashtray. She was feeling nice, the place was totally lovely and it seemed that she was alone with her, while the soft jazz music filled the restaurant. "Can I ask you something?"

Naomi nodded. "Sure."

"Why are you a police woman?" The redhead stared at her icy blue eyes, and Naomi smiled, drinking her wine.

The blonde sighed. "I don't know, I wanted to help people but I wasn't very good at school, so I left Uni. I was doing polytics, because I wanted to be the Californian governor." Emily laughed. "See? I was a fucking moron, idealistic but... I guess that being in the Police Corp. was easier. Also, I like the action, and believe me, when I go partying in the uniform, it's like a 'pussy magnet', you know? Totally useful."

Emily laughed and shook her head. "It's the most disgusting way I've ever heard to get a shag."

"Hey, I haven't said that I go around looking for that. I was joking."

They both laughed and Naomi sighed, looking at the petite redhead, with a wide smile. "And you? What you do for living?"

"The million dollar question." Emily sighed. "Well, I live. And survive."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "That's... interesting?"

Emily took a sip. "It's better that you don't know nothing about me."

"I think I can cope with that for a while." Naomi nodded.

The waiter came with their dishes and they started to eat, quietly. Emily opened her eyes when she tasted the chicken. "OH my God, this tastes..."

"I told you." Naomi smiled. She thought that with Emily, it was easier. That she wanted to spend more time with her. It was a dangerous feeling but fuck it, she was totally in.

They ate in silence, usually looking at each other and smiling, but they didn't need to talk.

When they finished, Naomi left a great tip on the table and they went outside the restaurant. Emily smiled, walking. "So, you don't pay but you leave tips."

"They've never accepted my money, but it's better for me. That's one of the most expensive places around here, so..." Naomi litted another fag and Emily did the same. "I never brought anyone."

"Why not?"

Naomi sighed. "Because I love that place, I didn't want to spoil it."

Emily smiled, widely. "So you thought that our date would be OK."

The blonde smiled, taking a drag from her cigarette. "I just knew you wouldn't fuck it. Come on! I know a place where they serve the best ice-cream ever."

Emily nodded and they continued walking throught Marina Boulevard. When they had the ice-creams, they sat on the beach, relaxed. Emily sighed deeply. "I thought you would push me."

Naomi smiled, grabbing her hand. "Emily, I'm not just a police woman, OK? I'm a person, and right now I don't give a shit about the possible bad things you did, or you do, for living, because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known. Really. I'm not working here, I just wanted to have a nice evening."

Emily blushed, looking at her. "You don't know what are you saying."

"As if I care."

It was the perfect moment. One of that movies moment when they were in the perfect place at the perfect time, and Emily felt it. The way her heart was running like Usain Bolt's one when Naomi looked at her. She lost herself in her blue eyes... Emily thought that she wanted to lose herself forever, there, because it was the best hiding place in the whole world.

Naomi didn't think. Her heart was as fast as the redhead's one, but she didn't want to think about it, so she did it.

Naomi grabbed the cheeks of Emily and kissed her, slowly. Emily just went with the flow and passed her hands for Naomi's neck, deepening the kiss. They both stopped because they needed to breath and Emily pressed her forehead with Naomi's. "I want to see you again." Murmured Naomi.

Emily shook her head. "You can't."

Naomi kissed her, again. Their tongues caressing and Naomi bitted Emily's lip. "Yes. I do." Emily kissed her again, and suddenly, she stopped. They looked at each other, and Emily stood up, starting to walk. "Emily... Emily, fuck's sake!" She closed her eyes, sighing and shaking her head. That kiss was just...

Emily walked, breathing. She had to scape, she needed it. Naomi was a fucking wonderful person and she couldn't fuck up her life. She would feel selfish if she did that.

She called a taxi and when she arrived to the motel, the door was open. She gulped, grabbing the little Swiss knife Cook gave her and opening the door, she saw her room, empty, but with clothes and other things on the floor.

"Shit..."

She went to the bed and looked below it. The box with her cash wasn't there. "FUCKING SHIT!" She smashed her hand on the floor, angry, and went outside, litting a fag. In that moment, she did something silly, but she did it anyway.

"Emilio! You only call me when something big is happenin'..."

Emily took a drag, recognizing the voice of her friend. "Cook, I have a problem. Someone has stolen me, they entered in my fucking motel's room and..."

"Holy shit! Are you OK?"

Emily sighed, desperate. "DO I SEEM TO BE OK, JAMES!?"

"OK, relax a little. Where the fuck have you been?"

"Outside." She replied, taking a fucking drag. She closed her eyes, it had to be a nightmare. It wasn't.

"Alone?" She shook her head and denied that."Well, and that person..."

She gulped. "That person hasn't do this because she was WITH ME, right?"

Cook laughed. "So you were shagging..."

"Cook!"

"OK, let me see..." She listened her friend sighing. "Foster doesn't know you are here. Do you...?"

Suddenly, something clicked in Emily's mind and she murmured her thoughts. "Johnny White..."

"OH MAN, JOHNNY FUCKING WHITE IS IN THE CITY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT!?"

She sighed. "I didn't know either, Cook, but they... they stabbed Thomas." Silence. Disgusting silence. Emily threw the cigarrette to the floor and went inside her room, packing all her things. "Cook..."

"He is a fucking pro-fessional, Emily. He isn't a hospital's director with revenge in his mind, he wants our fucking ass and you know!"

"I know, OK!? Fuck's sake!"

Cook breathed, loudly. "OK. You can't be there anymore, so you can fuck off right now, and I mean it. Look for something and... I don't know, we can't be togheter." Emily nodded. "Call your sister, call whoever you want. Tomorrow, 12 AM. Westfield Cinema. Nobody would be in a cinema sunday's morning."

She swallowed and closing her eyes, nodded. "OK."

"And be fucking careful, please."

She sighed. "I will. Thanks."

"Whatever." Putting her clothes on the suitcase, she discovered that the money box was crashed in a corner of the room, but the person who entered on the room didn't open it. Someone was looking for a thing, but her money was there. She sighed in relief, she just overreacted but obviously, it was a huge thing.

She jumped on her motorbike and started to drive, nervous.

She didn't know where she was going to go, or to sleep, and when she recovered all her senses, she was in front of a huge house.

Lincoln Bulevard.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

Naomi closed her eyes and Eff rubbed her shoulder, friendly.

"Am I an idiot?"

Eff shook her head. "In fact, you did OK. You like her, you have kissed her, what's the matter?"

Naomi sighed. "She disappeared."

"And you knew she would. Just... don't give up. I still have her number, Nai."

The blonde looked at her friend, with a middle smile. "I know."

Eff sighed and smiled to her friend, grabbing the bottle of wine. "This should be warm as hell but fuck it, if she didn't drink it, I will do. And you too, come on."

Naomi breathed and opening the bottle, she thought that the Fitch twins would be their death.

She was truth.

[...]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR

She was sleepy, watching crappy television. Her husband was in Chicago, that weekend, doing some TV commercial, that's why when she listened the door's bell, she went curious to open the door.

When she opened it, she opened her eyes, surprised. Her sister was right there, with a suitcase and looking good, and she didn't understand nothing.

"Emily..."

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN (Thriller onomatopoeia in Spanish language).**

**I'm going to return to my Batcave for a while.**

**Kisses and see you next time :D**

**#MARV.**


	9. Maybe?

**This chapter is a bit short, and despite the moments between the twins, this is a bit of filling, so I apologise in advance. Anyway, thanks for your views/replies or whatev, I like so much to read your feedback, so cheers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, and I am going to say (and you probably will kill me after that) that I don't hate Skins Fire at all, I mean, all the cancer stuff is bullshit because Naomi didn't deserve that, but I've a positive mind and for me, Naomily exceeded that (together). **

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

Emily looked to the floor. "Listen, I know that probably I'm not welcome here but... something happened. I... I will be here just a night."

"Ehm... sure, come in." Katie smiled, grabbing her suitcase and letting her in. Emily walked throught the enormous hall and entered on the living, where the TV was turned on.

"I was watching 'Desperate housewifes' but well... d-do you want something to drink, Emily?"

Emily nodded, looking at her. "Vodka or something strong." Katie stood up and that's when Emily looked properly around. The house was so cold, like a magazine one, and there wasn't photos in any corner. When Katie turned to the living, she cleared her throat, blushing a little. Katie handed her a glass. "Thanks." Emily raised an eyebrow when she saw the bottle of mineral water that Katie was drinking. They stayed in silence for a while, watching TV, and suddenly, Katie started to sob, hugging her knees. "Katie..."

Katie shook her head. "I fucked up. I left you, I left Effy and Naomi and now I'm so fucked up, Emily..." she said, like in a whisper.

Emily looked at her. "What are you saying? Look what you have!"

"I am pregnant, OK!?"

The redhead opened her eyes, surprised. "... wow..."

Katie stared at the TV while she was crying. "I am married with a tosser who shags me because he feels the obligation. I left probably the fucking love of my life to marry him because Mum was so proud and... and I couldn't, Ems. I was so fucking scared and, fuck..."

Emily grabbed her sister's hand and looked at her. "You should start by the beginning."

Katie swallowed hard. "I... I am..." Katie sighed. "I am in love with a girl."

The little sister raised her eyebrows, with disbelief. "Holy shit..."

Katie shook her head. "No... she isn't just a girl. She's THE girl. Effy Stonem."

Emily did a facepalm. That couldn't be truth... "You have to be shitting me." Katie looked at her. "Look, Katie, don't yell at me but I think that if this is going to work, we need to be honest with each other, OK?" Katie nodded. "OK... I had sex with her."

"With who."

Emily sighed. "With that Effy."

Katie opened her eyes, surprised. All the things she could expect coming from Emily, that one was obviously unexpected. She felt a little bit angry, but well, Emily was not guilty. She just went pale. "Katie..."

Katie murmured, staring at the floor. "I'm not angry, but let me proceed please."

Emily sighed. "If I had known that you and her..."

"Don't. The things are done, just... can we avoid that?" Emily nodded. "Good. Fuck, hand me that glad."

Katie took a great gulp and did an 'ahhh', and Emily smiled. "I thought you had became a pussy."

Katie smiled. "I am pregnant, tosser. Fuck... I am pregnant." She put her hand on her forehead and sighed, closing her eyes.

Emily looked at her. "You should be happy with that, don't you?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders and they stood silent for a while. The eldest sister sighed. "I never hated you for being gay, Emily... I just was stupid and scared as always. I'm not brave, like you."

Emily shook her head. "I'm not brave, Katie, I've been running for a while." She took a gulp from her glass and sighed. "You know, avoiding things. Maybe I will need to leave this city soon."

"Why?"

The littlest closed her eyes. "I have become someone dangerous, Katie. I want to be in a fucking place where I can walk without turning around every five seconds to see if someone is following me. It's hard. Do you know what I've done all these years to live?" Katie swallowed hard and Emily showed her a fag. Katie nodded, giving her permission. "I... I sold drugs. I stole shops, I occuped houses and I ran, always running. I... I fucked for money, once or twice. I met someone who made me be sane enough to stay alive when I thought I couldn't." The redhead took a drag, relaxed. She felt better, but her sister went totally pale and grabbed her hand, so strongly. "I'm alive, at least, am I? A fucking drug sealer follows me because I have to give him 20.000 dollars, but I won't because he lied to us, and John Foster, yes, the infamous John Foster thinks that I killed her fucking daughter. Ironically, I didn't, but he wants my head."

"Holy shit..." murmured Katie, tears rolling throught her cheeks.

Emily shrugged her shoulders. " Your friend, Campbell, should arrest me, and in spite of that, we had a date like four hours ago. She is fucking lovely, but I will leave San Francisco soon and maybe I won't know her better ever."

Katie looked at the floor feeling guilty, as always.

"It is not your fault, Katiekins."

"Why do you act like if you don't give a shit about it? It's fucking terrible, Emily, and..."

Emily sighed. "Because I don't. I never did... I-I fucking can't."

And then, Katie hugged her, and it was the first hug someone gave her in eight years. She felt it, and a tear rolled her cheek. "I am so sorry..." murmured Katie in her arms, crying.

They hugged each other for a while, and then, Katie grabbed her hand and they went to her bed. And they both wished that they were 16 again and nothing had happened, because life would be easier like that. They were 24 right then and they fucked up, a lot, but at least they were still sisters.

Emily felt happy cuddled in her eldest twin arms.

That night, they could pretend that life was better.

[...]

8. JEREMIAH JONES. JJ.

"The owner of the place reported huge noises, windows crashed and a door forced... he said that two men entered in the place and he saw them but he was so scared. The room was rented by a girl, her name was... fuck." The commissionaire laughed. "What the fuck is this name? Anyway, Cherry Redhead. She left the place with all her possessions."

JJ nodded, and then, Naomi knocked on the door. She was a little bit late, but her service always had been so good, and the commisionaire let her pass without punishing her.

"Good morning, Campbell."

Naomi nodded, sitting down and grabbing the folder. "What do we have today?"

"Break-in in a motel room." Replied JJ, sighing. Naomi raised her eyebrow and the commissionaire continued talking.

"The owner described the girl, she was smaller, with vibrant red hair and brown eyes."

'Holy shit' thought Naomi, and when she saw the case file, suddenly her face went pale.

Cherry Redhead.

Emily.

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

Emily removed her black coffee with the spoon. Last night she had some rest and by the morning, she was a new person again.

She liked to talk with her sister after all those years. She missed her, and Katie was not guilty about all the things that had happened. She couldn't blame het.

That morning, when she felt her sister's lips in her forehead, she smiled.

"Good morning, Ems. I see that you have found the stuff to do coffee."

Emily smiled. "I'm very rigged. Anyway, black, latte..."

"Latte with two sugars, please." The little redhead nodded and warming the milk on the microwave oven, she served the coffee to her sister, that smiled. "Thanks."

"It's the less I can do. You let me be here tonight and..."

Katie sighed. "Emily, I would never kick you, fuck's sake."

Emily looked at her. "I know, OK? Just... don't tell Jenna nothing."

"She would be happy to kn..."

"KATIE, PLEASE."

Her eldest sister drank from her mug and sighed. "OK..." Then, Emily's mobile buzzed and she opened it.

- Hey, it's me, Naomi. I just wanted to know if u are ok, your motel's room been crashed and all... I'd rlly like 2 see u again. Well, have a nice day :) N, x.

"Fuck..." she murmured, resting her head on her hands. Katie looked at her, worried, and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I have to go somewhere... can we meet later, for dinning?"

Katie nodded. "I... I'll reserve at..."

"I prefer some chinese food here, if you don't mind."

The eldest twin smiled. "Of course. Be... careful, OK?"

Emily nodded. "See you later."

[...]

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

He sat on the back of that room. He bought a ticket for an independent film and sent a text for Emily.

She appeared twenty minutes later and sat by Cook's side.

"Hiya, Emily." She laughed when she saw the empty room. "I told you it was an ace idea."

Emily nodded. "You are not as silly as everyone thinks."

The boy smiled. "And that's why I'm a successful guy... anyway, the film's a shit. What happened yesterday?"

"Someone was finding for something."

Cook sighed. "What do you think?"

Emily just shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. "I don't know, Cook, I don't have nothing..."

"I've been thinking." Cook rested her arms in his seat. "There's some people who knows that you and Katie are twins... this is dangerous."

"Why?" Asked Emily, surprised.

Cook sighed. "Please, Emily... she can clean her ass with greens, and we have a debt with White."

Emily looked at her friend. They hadn't had a relaxed moment in years and she missed their L.A. times, when Emily didn't have to worry about nothing. "Why don't we pay him?"

"Because in the moment when we went to see him, we're dead people."

Emily sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sick of running, James..."

"The Cookie Monster too." Cook stood up, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. "We are going to solve this, Red. I fucking promise."

Cook went outside the cinema and Emily smiled, believing Cook. She decided to leave the room and when she was outside, she started to ride her motorbike. The summer wind was touching her face and she felt more than OK, and she looked to her left when she was stopped in a traffic light. The Police Office was right there, and she parked, lighing a fag.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

She was smoking, relaxed, sitting in a bank in front of the Police's office. Smiling... that sunday was a good day. She agreed with Eff that overthink about all the Emily's stuff was going to be worse for her, so she just thought that the things would be easy if she just relaxed.

That was uneasy when the petite redhead parked her motorbike near to her and litted a fag. Naomi laughed, shaking her head. "Now who's the stalked?"

Emily raised her eyebrows, surprised. She didn't realized that there was where her blonde worked. Her... OH shit...

"OH... I haven't realized..." She answered, blushing and clearing her throat.

"That, or I am quite irresistible." The blonde smirked and Emily grinned a little. "You mustn't be here. The police wants to ask you a couple of questions and well... you look like that petite redhead named Cherry."

Emily nodded, taking a drag, and stood up, making her way to the motorcicle. Then, she turned around to stare at Naomi, who was smoking, quietly. "Why if you are a copper...?"

Naomi sighed. "Yesterday, when you told me that it was the best for me not to know nothing about you, I understand. I'm not trying to fuck up with you, and probably we will found the person or the people who destroyed your room, so..."

Emily looked at her and smiled, nodding. "Thanks, Naomi."

Naomi did an army salutation as answer and said "at your service", and Emily laughed.

The blonde thought that it was the warmest laught she would ever heard, and clearing her throat while Emily jumped on her motorbike, she bitted her lip. "I meant it... I really want to see you again."

Emily smiled and replied. "Maybe."

And Naomi smiled too because a maybe, coming from Emily, would always be enough for her.

**'Maybe' is the word!**

**#Marv.**


	10. I know you'll come (you always do)

**Here I am again! Let's continue with this little tale, then... in this chapter, some Keffy interaction (I know some of you love it ;D). Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

_Almost a week later. Sunday._

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back. _

_They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back. _

_So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see. _

_You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free._

A car. A burning car. A can full of gasoline. A cigarette consuming in his lips, that showed a grin.

Paddy was looking throught his aviator sunglasses, sitting on the floor. The flames were high and Cook just smiled. He was so near that he could reach with his fingertrips the end of the road. Cook promised Emily that he was going to end everything. He just was trying to keep his promises.

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Stonem. Please, take a seat."

Eff raised one eyebrow and sat on the woolen chair Mr. McClair had on his office. The simple thought of being there, in their house, was driving her crazy. Luckily, she didn't see Katie, because if she would have done, she would go mad.

The brunette sighed and pushed off those thoughts of her head, waiting for Frederick to speak. He cleared his throat, and smiling, look at the girl. "I guess you don't know why are you here, don't you?"

Effy nodded, and the man handed her a folder. When she opened, she saw a kind of paper where she could read 'contract'. She opened her eyes, surprised. "What's this?"

He replied. "As you could read, a contract. A proper contract, I mean. I want you to work for me, E... can I call you Elizabeth?"

She looked at him "Honestly, I prefer Mrs. Stonem."

He laughed. "OK, Miss Stonem then. Listen, I would like to have a longer conversation with you, but I am quite a business man, do you know? Call me as soon as possible, if you are interested."

She nodded, standing up. Yeah, it was better, the last time she came to that house, she fucked Katie to death in THAT desk and that image was really playing with her head.

Frederick opened the door and that's WHEN.

When her heart bumped like crazy in her body again and again.

And she felt the warm in her chest again, but Katie hadn't seen her.

She wanted to call her, she wanted to do everything in a fucking second, but she just shutted up and went outside.

She lighted a fag, trying to calm herself, entering in her car.

She didn't know that Katie, in fact, knew that she was here.

The brunette went to Tesco's, that morning, and she bought some alcohol. The strongest alcohol she found, by the way.

She was going to open her house entry door when her mobile buzzed, in her pocket.

With a sight, she grabbed her smartphone.

A simple direction, as a date, appeared on her screen.

- Tonight, Inn Above Tide's Hotel, Sausalito. You know where it is, x.

She smiled. She remembered the place, and she dialled someone's else number.

After three beeps, the person on the other side of the line, laughed. "Faster than I thought. Well... what's your decision, then?"

And Eff smiled, more convinced than in all her life. "I'll do it."

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

"We've identified the car, Campbell. Property of Johnny White, he is known because he owns two clubs here in San Francisco. He has some police records, but nothing serious enough."

Naomi nodded, looking at the Scene Investigation. The car was fucking burnt, so professionaly, but the enrollment was perfectly at view, so the person who did that, knew how.

"Do you think that inside the car there was something?" Asked JJ drinking coffee, to her partner.

She shook her head. "I don't think so... it seems that the person who did this, wanted exactly to do this, Jones, and near the Golden Gate... it is curious."

"Mr. White is waiting us in the office, it seems we have a rough day." He said, entering in the police car.

She sighed, entering in the driver's place, too.

She knew him. Of course she did.

The blondie couldn't avoid thinking that all was involved in the same line, and something bigger was being cooked in her city. She suddenly thought in Emily, and her motel's room. The redhead was a piece of the puzzle and Naomi didn't like that.

In fact, she hated it.

[...]

She sat, on that chair, and JJ sat by her side. Johnny White was in front of them, with a devilish grin on his face, but Naomi wasn't scared.

She never was scared about nothing, and the only thing that scared her in all that years, was, ironically, that fiery redhead.

"It's been a long time, Mrs. Campbell."

She didn't see White in probably five or six months. He was always involved in something but they couldn't catch him at the end.

He was a tall man. Probably 35, or a similar age, with messy long hair and a smirk on her face. "Have you missed me?"

"You're quite missable, John." She knew how to act. How to be that sarcastic bitch, that bad copper. Johnny laughed, loud and creepy enough to make JJ squeeze.

"What I've done, this time?"

Naomi smiled. "I think you aren't going to like this, Johnny. Someone has crashed and burnt your lovely BMW 315. What a shame, huh?" He put his fists on the table, angry. "Awww, don't worry. We know you haven't done it, we just wanted to inform you 'in person', so... you're free to leave whenever you want. Do you want to report it, thought?" Ask her, teasing the man. Naomi knew that the car was special to him, so she liked the situation. She always liked to piss that man, in all those 3 years, and she always knew how to do that.

JJ and Naomi stood up, smiling and the oldest man, went outside the room.

"You've been OK." Said JJ, smiling.

Naomi relaxed herself on that chair, quietly. "The look in his face it's been wonderful, Jay."

The boy laughed. "You're full of shit, Campbell."

She was.

She didn't mind it, thought.

[...]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

She played with her dress fabric, sitting in that bed. The views were so fucking fantastic, and the Gate was totally illuminated.

It was like magic.

She never got a reply, but she knew that she was going to see her. She always went, her brunette always would go.

When she heard footsteps, she smiled.

There she was.

A long breath filled her lungs. She needed it. Eff looked totally amazing, she was the most beaufigul girl in all the Milkyway. Katie knew that she would never have a lesbian thing, that she wasn't a dyke as her sister, but Eff was Eff and it was different because she truly loved her.

Eff rested her body on the balcony's railing, and when she felt the little girl hands hugging her waist, she smiled. They would always feel safe around the other. Eff sighed and murmured something. "I fucking hate you."

Katie smiled. "Nah... you will always love me."

And Eff though she really would.

[...]

They cuddled each other in that bed. Katie rested her head in Eff's chest and the taller one hugged Katie's waist with her cold hands. Katie had to smile and close her eyes, feeling it.

They made love, so many times. Katie couldn't remember a time like that, when she enjoyed it too much, but when she thought that maybe her hormones were playing with her because of the pregnancy, she swallowed hard, closing her eyes again.

Elizabeth's right hand was playing with her stomach, lazily. "You know that your husband has offered me a kind of job..."

It was a retorycal question. Obviously, Katie knew about it, and just nodded, letting herself be comfortable with her brunette. "What are you going to do?"

Eff smiled. "I've accepted it." And then, Katie laughed because her girl wasn't going to let her be, ever.

The taller liked to make Katie know that in a strange way, she was 'hers'.

She obviously was.

Anyway, the little knew that she was waiting so much to drop the bomb.

She had to do it. She had to tell her.

"I have to tell you something." Said Katie, in a whisper.

Eff hugged her, better. She knew that something big was going on and she wanted to have a good feeling in that bed, because she always though that it would be their last time.

It never was.

"Go ahead." Murmured Eff, kissing Katie's forehead.

Katie breathed, grabbing the other girl hand. She needed to tell her, she needed to feel the freedom again, and she couldn't (she never could) lie to Eff, or hide her something. Never. "I'm pregnant, babes..." Eff felt a pang in her chest, and closed her eyes. She had something in her body, something from someone else. It hurted like a billion tones of iron hitting her. "Say something, please." Said Katie, with her voice broken.

Eff kissed her. Possesively, fiercely and some "ly's" more. She needed to feel her. She needed to make love to her, again.

She did.

Katie didn't know if she was feeling completely loved or hated. They cried. They never cried before together, it was always one of the other, but that night, they BOTH cried. "You're a twat... a fucking gorgeous twat, by the way." Katie laughed, cleaning her tears and Eff's ones. They hugged each other and Katie rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder, breathing.

Then, Eff murmured something, like a whisper.

"If you're asking me THAT, you know the answer... I'll never leave you. I love you, Katie."

And after all, Katie smiled, because althought her circumstances were different, she would love her forever, too.

She said it, in a whisper, after three years.

"Me too, Effy. Me fucking too."

And it was like a murmure, like a whisper, but Eff though that it was completely worth it.

She was meant to be there, next to her.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

She moved her beer, with a sad smile on her face. JJ was sitting by her side, talking with some workmates like Michelle or Anwar, but she couldn't.

Her mind was somewhere else. "Are you OK, Campbell?"

Naomi felt the hand of his friend on the shoulder, and she smiled, nodding. "Yeah... just a rought day."

JJ smiled, sighing. "Ahh, I know what you mean. This fucking Johnny White, isn't it?"

She just nodded and stood up. "Need a fag."

JJ let her. He never smoked and he never would, but in a weird way, it suited Naomi, he though. She was hot and cold, he liked her as a friend, obviously, but she was a hard one. He knew that she was the best police woman San Francisco's city would ever have and that was enough. He didn't know, thought, that maybe something was corrupting her. Or someone.

Anyway, she went outside and she litted a fag, resting her head on the wall and closing her eyes. She couldn't forget the taste of Emily lips and it was consuming her. The worst: she didn't even know where she was. She regreted like crazy that moment in the morning, where she let her go. The Police Corp. needed to ask her some questions and she just let her go, as if she were more important than her job. She never did that before with anyone, fuck's sake!

What was that thing that made her be drowned to the little redhead?

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

Another time right there, in her motorbike, staring at San Francisco lights.

She stood with her sister for two days, and it was OK, totally. She was glad to see her, and she wanted to be there for a while but she knew she couldn't.

She scaped, then, as always. She needed to think straight, but Naomi was in her mind. It was impossible not to: she never felt something like that before.

Five days in Los Angeles, in Cook's old safe house, and she felt like new.

She just wanted to go to San Francisco again: she was totally sick of running. Of scaping.

She smiled, and jumping in her motorbike, she started to drive, careless. She needed a place to stay, and she knew that she couldn't abuse her sister. She couldn't call Cook, either, because there, they were like strangers to each other. She though in Thomas and Panda. It was selfish, totally selfish, to break Thomas peace because he found it, and she envied him but she was happy for her friend, obviously.

The simple though of calling Naomi removed her stomach.

It was dangerous and she didn't feel like to do it, so she called someone who offered to help her twice. She just did.

**And that's it for now!**

**This chapter song is: Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. (I think it suits the story).  
**

**See you next time :D**

**#MARV.**


	11. Let's play a game

**Hiya! Here's the eleventh chapter. As always, thanks to all the people who review (cheers, OnlyNaomily ;D), favorited, followed this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, and that's a shame :(**

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

"Your sister is calling me."

Katie raised an eyebrow and Eff pressed the green button and the speaker. Eff wanted that Katie listened their conversations, it was fair, Emily was her fucking sister. They remained stretched in the bed, and finally, Emily took.

"I know I told you that I didn't need help, but..."

Eff smiled. "You can ask me whatever."

Both girls listened Emily sighing, and Katie smiled too. Her sister was stubborn as always. "I sort of need a place to stay for a couple of days, and I... I could have called Katie but it would be weird, after all this time, things should be slowly."Eff looked at Katie, who just nodded, kissing Eff's shoulder."Look, if you are busy..."

"No, please! I mean... I'll send you a text with a direction, OK? I won't be there tonight, though. Issues."

Katie smiled.

"... OK. Thanks."

"Bye, Emily." The brunette hung out and Katie smiled, kissing her.

"Thank you." She murnured.

Eff smiled, too, caressing Katie's cheek. "It's nothing, really."

Katie kissed Eff passionately, staying above her and they both smiled. They felt free, as if they were younger again, and it was incredible good."By the way." Murmured Katie, kissing Eff's lips. "I know you've shagged my sister."

Eff shook her head, smiling. "She just reminded me someone."

Katie understood, and she felt guilty, but that night she couldn't have bad feelings. She wanted to spend her time with Eff, without thinking in no one else.

The next day she would think, but not that night.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

She entered in her kitchen, throwing her uniform to the couch. When she read that Eff wasn't there and wouldn't be, that night, she felt good again.

Everybody knew she loved her loneliness.

She grabbed a can of beer and she turned on the TV. Golden State Warriors playing and she relaxed herself, in underwear, watching the match. She was a huge fan of basketball, she recognized, and she liked her 'little routine'. Her mother used to bring her to see Golden State Warriors play once a month, in Oakland, and that's why she loved it. They reminded her the lovely childhood she had. She never knew her father but she didn't mind, because Gina was everything she needed. She felt the need to find her Stephen Curry jersey, and she removed her closet to find it. When she reached it, she smiled and hugged it.

It was like home again.

She dressed herself with it, and then someone knocked her door, three times. Raising an eyebrow, she opened the door.

She opened her eyes, surprised, when Emily smiled, shyly.

The redhead looked beautiful again, and she would want to grab her waist and kiss her fucking life out, but she was calm enough to stay straight. "Uhm... what are you doing here?"

Emily cleared her throat. "I... I need a place to stay so I called Eff and she passed me this address..."

Naomi opened the door and nodding, she let the little redhead pass. It was quite weird, but well... she shrugged, pointing at the TV and clearing her troath. "I-I was watching basketball. Do you want something to drink?"

Emily looked around, uncomfortable. The flat was so nice, and she felt like a strange there. "Look, I... I should go..."

"Don't be silly, you need a place to stay." Emily shrugged. It was quite awkward, but she just sat down on the couch.

"A beer would be fine." Naomi smiled and grabbed another can and a packet of snacks. She offered the little redhead the beer and she opened the packet, eating. "Thanks."

They both stared at the TV, avoiding the conversation. Naomi clapped and grinned everytime GSW did a nice basket, or a nice play, and Emily found it amusing, looking that the blondie's team was losing by 20 against Miami Heat.

"We'll win, I tell you." Said Naomi, eating. "Do you like basketball?"

Emily nodded. "Chicago Bulls, but I haven't seen a match in a while. When I was little, my father was a sports freaky so..." Naomi could feel that Emily was so uncomfortable and she turned off the TV. "What are you doing?"

The blondie shrugged. "I don't know, what do you want to do? I've vodka, beer and Eff won't come tonight, your my guest and you choose."

Emily smiled. "OK... do you have a pen and a notepad?"

[...]

They started playing a silly game. They had to write in a paper a name for someone famous, and pass it to the another one. They had ten questions to guess who it was, and they would drink Vodka while they were playing.

Emily passed the paper to Naomi, and she started. "OK... am I fictional?" The redhead shook her head and took a sip. "Am I a girl?" Emily nodded and Naomi raised a fist, drinking. They both laughed.

"Am I beautiful?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "That's quite subjective." Naomi looked at her, playfully. "Yeah, she is."

Naomi smiled, drinking. "Am I... a TV star?"

"Sort of." Replied Emily.

Naomi raised her hands. "What kind of answer is that?"

Emily sighed, smiling. "I replied, so continue."

"Am I... Am I american?" Emily shook her head, drinking. "You've chosen someone difficult, then."

"You've done five."

Naomi sighed, thinking, and Emily smiled. It was nice, just being, with Naomi. It was safe and she liked it.

"Am I black?" Emily nodded. "AHÁ. I think I get it. Am I Naomi Campbell?"

Emily laughed, nodding and Naomi stood up, clapping. "I'm a fucking beast."

"Ah... just begginers lucky, Naomi."

They both drank and Emily relaxed herself. "My turn, isn't it?"

Naomi nodded. "Come on, surprise me."

"Am I a boy?" Naomi nodded, slowly, and Emily continued. "Alive?"

"Yes"

Emily though, hard... "Am I american?" Naomi nodded, and Emily drank, happily. "I am a sports star."

"Kind of, yeah."

Emily laughed. "I can't believe you've chosen my fucking brother in law."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. Fuck, the redhead was good... Emily grabbed the paper and she laughed, looking at the 'Freddie McClair' name.

"You're good."

Emily smiled. "I've learnt to be perceptive."

"Anyway, I think this is the first time where someone has said my entire name without laughing."

Emily chuckled. "It's obvious you were born before all the fucking supermodel's boom, so I don't see the point, that's all."

"You're quite intelligent, do you know? I mean..." Naomi made herself comfortable in the couch and looked at her.

Emily smiled, caressing her own hair. "Do you think so?"

Naomi nodded, slowly. They stared at each other for a while, Emily wasn't breathing properly just seeing Naomi's beauty towards her. She shook her head and grabbing Naomi's face, she kissed her. She fucking wanted her, and her needing scared her so much, but she continued, touching Naomi's body. "S... Stop it." Murmured Naomi, and she did a long sight. Emily looked at her. They remained in silence for a while, and then, Naomi sighed and looked to Emily, who never stopped staring at her."I'm not that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?" Asked Emily, a little bit surprised.

Naomi looked away. "I'm not a fucking random, Emily."

Emily looked surprised. That was what Naomi though... wow. It crashed her and exploded in her face like a bomb.

"Fuck's sake." Sighed Emily, totally annoyed. Naomi raised an eyebrow. "I've done with you things that I wouldn't do in all my life, Naomi. You kissed me in a fucking beach, we've been in an overwhelming restaurant and I don't really know what the fuck is going on right now!"

"If you wanted to shag me, you could ask me, do you know?"

Emily looked at her. "Listen to me, Naomi, because I am going to say this just once. I'm not worth it. I'm not the fucking kind of girl who can do this, and I'm dying to, of course I'm fucking dying to let this be, because I promise you that I've never liked anyone before the way I fucking like you. I CAN'T. Do you understand? I fu.."

_Blonde hair blowin' in the summer wind._

_A blue-eyed girl playing in the sand._

_I'd been on a trail for a little while._

_But that was the night that she broke down and held my hand._

_The teenage rush, she said, 'maybe I'll just runaway, we got time'._

_Well that ain't much..._

_We can't wait 'til tomorrow._

_You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?_

_It's the one thing you can choose, oh!_

Naomi grabbed her face and kissed her, slowly but passionately enough, and when their tongues danced together, they laid on the couch, kissing each other with a descommunal force.

Naomi caressed Emily's cheek and the redhead looked at her. She just looked. "You are so crazy."

"It is not entirely my fault."

Emily smiled and kissed the soft rosy lips of Naomi, slowly. They stared at each other, amused, and Naomi just opened the mouth to say something but she bitted her lip.

It wasn't the time.

"Say it." Naomi sighed. "Just... say it, Naomi."

Naomi looked at her eyes, gulping and kicking all her fears away. "I- I think I'm fucking head over heels for you, redhead."

It was like a soft whisper, and Emily felt it. Just felt it.

The way her entire body squeezed in joy when Naomi murmured that. The way her heart beated fastly, the way her hands were sweating.

She fell, hard and fast, to that deep hole.

"I'm sorry, then." Said Emily, raising her shoulders with a smile in her face.

Naomi smiled and kissed her again, quietly, and then she stood up, going to her bedroom. It was a little bit late and she was going to work the next day. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

Naomi smirked. "Sleep. Want to join me? I promise my bed is at least twice more comfortable than the couch, but..."

Emily laughed, standing up and following Naomi, they laid on the bed. Emily sighed, throwing her jeans to the floor and unzipping her bra to do the same. Naomi just stared at her, resting by her elbows and with a grin on her face.

"Like what you see?"

Naomi nodded, smirking. "What a shame I'm not going to shag her tonight."

Emily laughed and fell in the bed. They looked at each other, and Naomi caressed the redhead's hair.

"You know you are not a random, don't you?" Murmured Emily.

Naomi kissed her in reply.

That was her answer (obviously she knew).

[...]

When Naomi opened her eyes, Emily was cuddling with her in the bed. She smiled.

She didn't feel that thing in all the mornings she woke up with Mandy, and she knew that she did good, ending things.

Emily seemed so relaxed. She was tied to her in an overwhelming way, but she liked it.

She pressed her lips to Emily's cheek and trying not to wake her, she went to the bathroom. She needed a shower, maybe a good mug of coffee and then, she would go running, as always. Another shower and pass all the morning with the little redhead.

It was a good plan.

When she finished the shower, she entered on her bedroom. Emily was awake, looking at the walls.

"Good morning." Said Naomi, throwing her hair towel to the bed. Emily gasped and turned around. Naomi looked totally beautiful, in the morning, and she just smiled. "I am going running, for a bit. I've made coffee, and in less than an hour I'll be here again. Suit yourself with whatever, this is your h..."

Emily sighed. "Naomi..."

"This is your house, OK? Don't make me tie you with my hand-cuffs to the chair because I'll fucking do if... OK, that sounds better in my head than outdoors."

They both laughed and Emily shook her head. "So... hand-cuffs."

Naomi chuckled. "I was trying to say that you're totally welcome here, OK? I mean it." Emily smirked, and Naomi just shrugged, grabbing the keys. "See you later?"

"Sure." Replied Emily, nodding and grabbing a mug of coffee. Naomi smiled and went outside, turning her iPod on and starting to run.

After passing the probably weirdest night of her life, she felt strangely better. And alive.

That morning, the things seemed to be incredible.

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

"I'm hooooome!" Eff threw her bag to the floor and jumped to the couch. Emily just raised an eyebrow, sitting on the four-seater table with her breakfast. The brunette stretched herself, yawning and turning around, she smiled to Emily. "Good morning." Said Eff, with a smile on her face.

Emily smiled too, but didn't reply. Eff turned on the TV and started to see a MTV crappy programme. After a couple of minutes, Emily sat by her side. "I've been with your sister." Told Eff, quietly. Emily stared at her, waiting for the conversation to continue.

"Tonight?" Asked Emily, and Eff nodded, without looking at her.

Eff just smiled, triumphaly. Last night probably was the best night of her life, and she wanted to shout, she wanted to tell everybody that she loved her. What a shame she couldn't.

Emily understood. They shared a few words, but she understood, and she smiled, too. It was a little bit shocking to know that her sister was having something with a girl, but Emily wasn't like that.

The little redhead preferred her sister being happy with whoever.

"Wednesday, night. She'll come here, dinning. You should stay."

Emily caressed her hair, quietly, and nodding, she said: "Yeah... probably I'll stop here for a while... I'll help with the bills."

Eff chuckled. "Don't be a twat, we have enough money to run a proper house."

Then, they listened the door opening and Naomi entered, with a towel in her neck and smiling. She was eating an apple, relaxed, and she looked at the two girl.

"Have we had a fucking meeting this morning and I didn't know? Good mo', Eff."

Eff laughed, and Emily just stared at the two girls. They seemed to have an special connection, a bond, like sisters, and Emily liked it. In fact, for the first time in eight years, she felt a warm sensation on her body, and she had to smile, because she missed it. She missed the feeling to be in a place like home. She had the feeling that she was in her "home" again.

**That's all for now :)**

**The song in this chapter: The Killers - Runaways.**

**See you soon!**

**#MARV.**


	12. I think I understand you, Cook

**BEFORE NOTHING! Merry Christmas to everyone (because I don't know if I will be able to post something this week).**

**Thanks to Larissa and OnlyNaomily, because their reviews made me smile these days and I fucking needed it, a lot. It is a pleasure that people is so attached to this, because I believed that I was maddest with an idea like this and well, it seems that I'm not the only :P**

**Here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: still nope :(**

4. James Cook. The Cookie Monster.

_Everywhere, everywhere._

_Everywhere I go._

_Everywhere that I've been._

_The only thing I see is._

_Is beautiful people._

_Beautiful people. _

_Beautiful people._

_Beautiful people. _

They both runned, for minutes. Paddy was faster than his brother, maybe it was because he never consumed so much shit, but Cook was fast enough to scape. The boys laughed when they reached a safe place, and Paddy high-fived his brother, while he cleaned his nose with her shirt. An old tosser had punched him on the face, but he felt OK.

He felt like James Cook for one night.

The brothers arrived to their house and Cook laid on the couch, sighing. "Tonight we've made a fuss."

Paddy opened the bridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi. He was thirsty and the drink was quite good, also, he liked to drink beer but not everyday. In spite of his brother, he liked to feel sober sometimes. The younger boy, looked at his brother, who was making a line of powder in the table.

"Can I ask you something?" Said Paddy, drinking.

Cook consumed the drug and resting in the couch, doing an 'ahhhhhh' replied: "Sure."

The boy litted a fag, and looking at his brother, breathed. It was a difficult theme to aboard, but he wanted to know. He was his brother and he just wanted to know. "Why do you do 'drugs'?"

Cook smiled, shaking his head. It was a long story, an enormous story, in fact, and he knew that his brother was going to ask that in some moment of their lives. "Because it's the only way I've found, P. The fucking only way." Cook looked nowhere, with that smile on his face. It was a sad one. A painful smile. A smile who showed that Cook could have lived in a different way if we weren't an unlucky prick.

"I think all started five years ago."

[...]

_5 years ago. _

_Some filthy bar of San Francisco._

James Cook was nearly 21 then. He had his friends, he had his wild life... he was kind of happy. He worked in a supermarket and lived with his brother and his mother. He liked to consume coke, or spliffs, with his friends, but he was just a random guy in a wrong place.

The huge fight started after midnight. He was a little trashed, and his friends fucked off (thinking that he was going to do the same) but he laughed... he laughed a lot.

He laughed since that one man tried to punch his face, and he, drunk but sober enough to deffend himself, grabbed a bottle of alcohol and tried to kick him.

He failed and a poor girl that he didn't know, fell to the floor. He panicked, in silence for a while, and he just went outside the bar, litting a cigarette.

He saw then, a young girl laying on the floor and another girl by her age walking around.

She seemed worried.

Suddenly, he felt an arm on his shoulders, and someone speaked, murmuring loudly enough. "You don't really know those two girls, do you?"

Cook turned around and a man was smiling. "W-What?"

The man laughed. "I've seen everything, fucking tosser. The way the bottle crashed with poor Mrs. Foster, you don't really know what have you done... but hey, do yo know? Today I feel generous."

Cook stared at him, swallowing. That man was really intimidating him, but he tried not to show that.

"I am not going to say a word but you will do me some favours, OK?"

Cook looked at the scene. "What about the girl?"

The man shrugged. "She'll die. The another girl will be guilty, maybe, and everything will be sorted. We can't do anything, it's a shame. I don't even know what was she doing there."

"They were snogging." Replied Cook, taking a drag from her fag.

The man started to laugh again, clapping her hands twice. "Holy shit, Foster's daughter is muff-diver then, this is fuckin' priceless." Cook shrugged. "Anyway, I'll call you, guy. It's time for me to go... try to do something and I'll find you. You don't fucking know who I am."

The boy gulped. "Who... Who are you?"

The man smirked, triumphally. "They call me Johnny White."

[...]

"So... you killed her."

Cook sighed, still looking at any point. "I... I guess? It wasn't my intention."

Paddy laid on the sofa and looked to his brother. He didn't recognize him, and the story seemed hurtful enough, so the youngest of both rubbed the shoulder of his brother.

"But you killed another times."

Cook shrugged, raising his shoulders. "It was different."

"Why?" Paddy asked.

"Because I fucking had to. They were drug dealers, or thiefs, or some dangerous people, not an 18 yeard old girl who was having a good time with another girl, P. It... it's just different, OK?"

Paddy sighed. "I still don't know why didn't just..."

"Look at me, Patrick. I kicked her with that bottle, but it was Emily who let her die in a fucking alley, OK? Not me. I didn't unders..."

"Wait." Said Paddy, looking a little bit shocked. "Have you said Emily? As Emily your friend?" Cook nodded, without looking at his brother, who murmured "Fuck's sake." and remained silent for a while.

"She let her die because she was scared. I was scared too."

Paddy swallowed. "That's why we are doing this, aren't we?" The oldest nodded again, closing his eyes. "Does she know about this?"

Cook smiled then. He couldn't and it was quite a selfish thing but he just couldn't. Tell her meant lose her, and he wanted to protect her until the end, because she was like a sister. Like the proper friend she never had."No... she doesn't. You wouldn't understand it..."

"I-I think I do."

Cook bitted his lip, smiling, because Paddy never judged him, and it was good for him, just being listened, like if Cook were a right person.

Resting his head on the couch, he looked to the roof, smiling.

"Everything started in this fuckin' city and everything is going to end here."

[...]

8. JEREMIAH JONES. JJ.

"I've found something interesting."

Naomi sat by his side, handing him a coffee like her own (black with two sugars), and he nodded smiling, thankfully. "Surprise me."

JJ smiled, opening a field on his computer. "I've been investigating, after all this White case, because something didn't click. I mean, who wanted to burn his car and why? And why that car? It was quite..."

"Emblematic." Said Naomi, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah... well, so I've taken the license to spy him a little," and Naomi laughed, because without permission, to stalk is a little bit filthy, but JJ always had done it like if it was something normal "and as always, he hasn't did any fucking bank transation in seven months, BUT, and THIS is huge, someone shoved 20,000 $ on his other account 19 days ago, and the person, or the company it was named FMC, in Los Angeles. Google it."

Naomi did it and then, John Foster's hospital webside appeared on the screen.

"Ta-da." Said JJ, smiling.

Naomi did an impressive face and clapped JJ. "Massive job, Jay. Continue in this line, please. I would want to know why the fuck the infamous John Foster or his hospital is giving White this money."

JJ nodded, and Naomi, grabbing her coffee, went to the other table, where she had to grab a couple of things. Her day was over.

The curly haired police, continued searching information. He didn't find nothing interesting that afternoon, but he called LA's Police Department to ask for John Foster's kind of policial information and archive, and they said to him that they were to answer him in a couple of days as much.

He was so fucking near, and proud of it.

[...]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

That night, Freddie arrived home early. He laid on the couch, and he passed his arm by her wife's waist. She freezed a little, but then, she let him be, as always. In her mind, last sunday in the hotel's bed, but it was like always.

"You seem so happy, today." Said Katie, like murmuring.

He smiled. "You made it sound like it is a bad thing."

Katie laughed. She learnt how to laugh fakely, it was always the same. In posh dinners, or special parties, she had to cope, or know, a kind of people who wanted to impress, so she learnt a lot of things about rich people. They were all the kind of massive twats who always talked about the same kind of things, but she never minded. "Has something happened?"

Freddie shook his head, smiling and kissing Katie's cheek. "Nah, you don't have to worry." He stood up, grabbing her wife's hand. "Come on, I'm dying to make love to you, babe."

Katie smiled, and nodded, but she felt guilty again. Guilty because she was going to fake it and she knew it. Guilty because she made love, days ago.

Guilty because she only knew how to make love with Elizabeth Stonem.

"Yeah, baby."

And guilty, because she was riding Frederick closing her eyes, thinking in her... suddenly, she bitted her lip and she said. "OH God, Eff..."

And Katie never called him like that before, but it turned on Freddie a lot, so he did it roughly. And she tried to enjoy it, really tried.

She couldn't.

Finally, the same routine as ever. He came down from his climax, she laid with him on the bed and he kissed his cheek, before getting sleep.

Then, Katie cried again.

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

She laughed hard, drinking a coup of wine, when she started to read the information McClair gave her.

He met him that morning, and he told her that she was going to travel to Los Angeles, because he needed to finish a business.

Frederick McClair had some issues with John Foster. First: Freddie had the 10% of the shares of Foster's hospital, in exchange for free publicity. McClair was quite a followed man, everybody knew him, and for John Foster that was useful.

The little man didn't suspect anything, but Foster started to be interested when he saw his wedding in television, with Katherine Fitch.

To say that Foster licked himself that evening would fall short.

Anyway, Eff lighted a fag, and relaxing herself on that chair, she read it. Again and again.

Emily entered in the living room, draggin her feet. She was kind of uncomfortable near Eff, and the brunette knew about it.

She regreted shagging Katie's sister when she met her again, because that night, in that hotel, something changed. Because she never had listened Katie so small, so afraid, and Eff wanted to be there for her, waiting for her fall to catch her.

Eff passed her cigarettes packet to the little redhead, and Emily nodded, saying thanks. She was totally thankful, that was obvious, because they didn't even know her and maybe, if Katie hadn't been their friend, or whatever, she wouldn't be there.

That thought was bollocks, obviously, because Naomi told her that she was crazy about her.

'Head-over-heels.' Where her exact words.

Emily should be scared about that, but she was sick. Sick of scaring.

She entered in Eff's and Naomi's routine and she liked it. Eff liked her, too. Emily, in spite of her sister, was everything less innocent. She was sarcastical, funny, and it was good having her around because that made Katie happy

And she wanted Katie to be happy, that was like her 'mantra'.

"How's been the day?"

Eff knew that since Naomi weren't there, the conversation would be awkward. Not uncomfortable but strange. She shrugged, looking at the little redhead, and she drank straight her glass of wine. "Weird, I guess."

Emily shutted up, pacing around, and Eff looked at her. The little girl seemed out of place, and grabbing the bottle of wine, she grabbed Emily's hand and sat on the couch.

"You know..." Eff said, taking a long gulp from the bottle "I've always wanted to met you." Emily raised an eyebrow. The other girl smiled, handing her the bottle. "Come on, 'Cherry', the last time you didn't seem..."

"The last time I didn't know that my fucking sister and you were fingering each other."

Eff smiled, proudly. "Yeah... when I were old, I'll tell my grandsons that I shagged two twins."

Emily nodded. "Because Katie is just a shag for you..."

Eff laughed hard, then. There she was, the girl who didn't have touch when she talked, the girl who she knew once in a club. "Why are you suddenly being so disgusting with me?"

"You knew me." Emily looked at her eyes. "You fucking knew me and you did it anyway."

"I was so pissed off, Emily, you know that it hadn't to pass, but it did, so where's the point in being angry?"

Eff said it so serious, and in a certain way, she calmed Emily, that just nodded. "Okay, but for your knowing, I've took with her about it."

The taller girl smiled. "I know, she looked... amused, isn't she? We did some things wrong, I guess." Emily understood it. She did some things wrong, too. "Katie's mouth filled with good words when she took about you."

"I... I don't know if I want to have this conversation right now."

Eff sighed and standing up, grabbing her bottle, she went to the kitchen. "Right. I'll made some dinner, suit yourself with whatever."

"Eff..."

"Don't." Said the girl, looking at her with her frown browed. "You don't want to talk, I won't talk."

Emily sighed, because the situation was silly, and she prayed the Gods for Naomi to come.

She needed her.

Eff started to cook something, but in a moment, she threw the pan to the sink, irritated, and grabbing a fag, she went outside. Emily, obviously, followed her to the balcony. The brunette sighed. "I'd like to smoke alone."Emily didn't say nothing. In spite of that, she lighted a fag and smoked, quietly. "This ain't easy to me, Emily... I used to live with her, to share everything with her... you, being here, it's like reopening a scar for me."

"But you've seen her."

Eff looked at her. "But she's not mine, isn't she? She's married with... s-she's pregnant, Emily... I know that I joke about it, but I never though about having kids and now she is..."

That hurtful voice... Emily didn't like it. She liked Eff, too, because that girl took care about her sister, and that was fine. She knew that Naomi and Katie were friends, but they weren't as closer as Eff was, that was obvious.

"Things are marvelous, aren't they?" Said Emily, slowly.

Eff chuckled, because Emily was like that, but it wasn't hurtful like at their first meet. The little redhead was trying to light the mood and Eff liked that.

"By the way." Said Eff, clearing her throat. "You're nicer than you want to show, Emily." And Emily smiled, but when she was going to reply, they listened the door and Naomi appeared on the balcony. Eff threw the cigarette to the ashtray and smiling, she went to the door. "I'll take a walk." Said the brunette, going outside, and Naomi raised an eyebrow.

Eff never did 'walks', but well, she wasn't going to complain.

Emily sighed, and Naomi just kissed her cheek. The little redhead closed her eyes, smiling, and letting it be just for one time.

The brunette saw the scene before going outside and she couldn't help but laugh. Maybe things were going better.

**And that's all for now! **

**The song: Benny Benassi - Beautiful People (I've been raised listening electronic music and I love him, that's it).**

**See you soon :)**

**#MARV.**


	13. It's complicated (because she loves her)

**I know that this is the shortest chapter I've written, but for me, it makes sense to stop it here, so I apologize for this "shortness" (almost 2000 words, it isn't that bad).**

**I just will say: poor JJ.**

**DISCLAIMER: nope :(**

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

"Do you know that I'd never been in a cop's house before?" Naomi smiled, looking at the sunset, and Emily rested her head in the blonde's shoulder. It was relaxing and it felt so fucking good.

"Well, Eff is an economist, I guess that you haven't been in a..."

Emily looked at Naomi. "Why did she study that? It seems boring as hell."

Naomi laughed becaushe she liked that Emily hadn't any repair in saying what she thought. "And probably it is, but she likes it, really. She had to study a lot to pass her exams, it was horrible. Anyway, she said that she was going to be the sexiest echonomist ever and well..."

"Yeah, she probably is, but that's not so impressive. I mean... it's more difficult to be the sexiest police in this city, isn't it?"

The blonde grinned. "Do you think so?"

Emily nodded, litting a fag. "And trust me, I know most of them."

"I think I'm not going to ask you why."

They both looked at each other and Emily shook her head. "No, you shouldn't." Then, Naomi grabbed the fag between Emily's lips and took a drag, placing it in the same spot as before. Emily sighed. "What I'm going to do with you?"

Naomi shrugged, drinking her beer and looking at the sky. "You know that the other day, near the police offices, I let you go and I had to interrogate you, don't you?" Emily nodded, slowly. "I'm going to ask you just one question, OK?"

Emily sighed. "OK... pull the trigger."

Naomi took another sip and breathing, she looked at the other girl. "Do you know who did the 'motel's' thing?"

Emily looked at the floor, smiling, and Naomi waited, because she knew that Emily was going to say something.

"I don't want to lie to you, Naomi. I exactly don't know who it was, but I have my suspicions... do you know who is Johnny White? Of course you know..." she sighed, looking at the sky "Is it enough?"

Naomi smiled and kissed tenderly her cheek. "Thanks..." she murmured.

"For?"

The blonde kissed her again, but that time in the mouth. "Trusting me. And yes... it's enough."

The both girl sighed, looking at the sunset, and Naomi grabbed Emily's hand.

The redhead murmured. "Can we stay like this for a bit?"

And Naomi smiled.

"Yeah... for a bit."

[...]

8. JEREMIAH JONES. JJ.

He arrived home, a little bit later. Probably her wife cooked something he would devour, because he was too hungry... when he had rough days in the office, like that, he liked to have dinner with Lara and then, cuddle in the couch watching 'House', or 'Dexter'. His life was routinary, but they both liked it a lot.

When he saw his door, opened, he raised an eyebrow because Lara never forgot to close it, so grabbing his little police gun, he kicked the door with his feet.

That's when he saw it. Lara, tied to a chair, with a gag in her mouth and crying. She had two cuts in her right arm and some bruises, and she was naked. He went to his knees and started to untie his wife, without even saying nothing... he was angry. Scared and angry.

"Babe..." Lara started to cry and hugged JJ so hard, and the boy caressed her hair, telling her that everything was going to be OK.

He kissed her, dressed her and hugged her until she stopped crying. Then, he made coffee and sat in the couch, handing a mug for her little girl. "T-they were three... they wore balaclavas and..."

"Shhht, Lara, just... just sleep, OK honey? Tomorrow we'll talk about this." She nodded and JJ kissed the girl's forehead, deeply. He waited there and finally, Lara fell asleep cuddling with him.

He tried to stand up without waking her up and he did it, slowly. Then, he see his wrist watch and bitting his lip, he grabbed his mobile phone.

He needed to call someone.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

They discovered something: they liked to kiss each other so much.

Emily allowed herself not to think about it and to feel more. She liked that freedom so much, that little haven Naomi gave her.

They didn't talk so much because they couldn't. Naomi didn't want to push her and Emily thought that if she said something, everything was going to fall down.

That tuesday's night, they kissed each other as if they needed it like oxygen: it was nice. They were cuddling in the bed, in completely silence, when Naomi's mobile phone started to ring.

Emily handed her the phone because she was closer than Naomi, and when she saw the ID, she sighed because fucking JJ, she couldn't have called another time...

Anyway, Naomi kissed Emily's naked shoulder and stood up, answering the call. "It should be something important..."

"Na-Naomi. They entered in my fucking house... they tied Lara to a chair and punched her..."

And Naomi opened her eyes, so worried, because JJ was her friend and she worried. Emily saw that glare and hugged Naomi's waist with her petite arms.

"Who." She just said, straight.

"I-I don't know, but..."

She sighed. "Listen, JJ, I'm on my way, ¿OK?" She threw her mobile to the bed and turning around to face the little redhead, she smiled. "I have to go now, someone needs me, is it OK?" Emily nodded, slowly, and Naomi just kissed her lips, so tenderly, that both of them had to smile. Naomi picked some random clothes and staring at her mirror, she nodded. She was rather OK. "I'll be back soon." Murmured Naomi, caressing Emily's cheek and the redhead, nodding, let the blonde girl went away.

She laid on the bed, then, sighing and tipping a rhythm with her fingers on her stomach, lazily.

She waited for her, thinking that if Naomi asked her, she would maybe say that she was going to wait forever.

If her life was easier...

7. FREDERICK McCLAIR. FREDDIE. MISTER McCLAIR.

"Mr. Foster." He shook his hand, smiley, because he was such an smiling boy. He definitely didn't know that something was going to erase that smile. John Foster sat in that armchair, grabbing a glass of Scotch in his right arm. "It's a pleasure meeting you, but what are we going to discuss? I thought you spoke with Elizabeth about everything."

"OH, that girl... I called her yesterday, yeah. She's quite _professional_."

Freddie nodded, and Foster smiled, drinking her glass and putting it on the little table towards the armchair. "Yes, she is." She replied, feeling proud about the girl who was working with him.

Foster let go a wide creepy laught and the young man raised an eyebrow, surprised by the situation, but he smiled. It wasn't a secret that John Foster intimidated him, and the boy breathed deeply, trying to relax his body. "And quite busy, I heard."

The young man didn't reply, he just shrugged, and Foster put his big hand on Freddie's shoulder. "You should control who enters in your house and who works for you, McClair. Take this advice from an older guy as me."

"W-Why are you saying this?" Asked him, with curiosity. Foster laughed again, shaking his head.

"Elizabeth Stonem, Effy as she like the people to call her, likes... how to say it..."

"Foster..." Begged Frederick.

The oldest man sighed, handing to Mr. McClair an USB that he found in his trousers. "Enjoy it. It is very... _explicit_, yeah, that's the word!"

Foster offered him a handshake and the guy accepted it, but when he arrived to his car, he grabbed the wheel with violence. He had the feeling that Foster was having a laught and he didn't like it a fucking bit, so he was angry. He called his assistant and cancelled everything about that day. For the first time of his life, he needed Katie by his side, because he liked it. He felt important, with her.

He didn't know that Katie wasn't a home for him. Maybe, the USB was going to show him something hard to swallow.

Maybe he wouldn't smile anymore.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

It was their first time. JJ and Naomi knew each other for years and they were good friends but they never hugged before. When the girl saw her friend, she hugged him without thinking about it... she never had seen JJ scared before, and he started to ramble about the things he knew about 'what happened'.

Naomi rubbed his back and they drank some tea that JJ made for his wife. When he was a little bit more relaxed (thanks to the blonde) he spoke about it. "S-She was tied to the chair a-and she had some cuts and bruises on her arms, Naomi. I... it's been horrible."

"She's OK, mate... she's sleeping."

He nodded, still nervous. "I cleaned all her wounds and w-well..."

"You did fine." Said her, comforting his friend. "Do you know something about the person or people who did it?"

He shook his head, looking at the floor and sighing. "She was s-scared and I just wanted the best for her. She told me they were three people with balaclava on their f-faces and, fuck..." he sighed, frustrated. "I can't call the police, now. I don't even know if I can tell them about this..." He shook his head, clearing his troath and looking to her friend. "I'm going to quit for a while... I-I can stand it, Naomi, they could have killed her." He said, worried. "I would ever blame myself if..."

"Don't worry, Jay... I can understand it, OK? I'll find the people who did this and I'll continue with all the investigation about Foster and White, promise." She said, nodding, and JJ let scape a little smile, because he knew that Naomi was going to keep that promise. "You have to explain me every thing about the operation."

He nodded, and Naomi stood up. JJ remained sat in the couch and he sighed, closing his eyes. "Tomorrow I'll talk with the comissionaire."

"If you need something..."

Jeremiah smiled, looking to the blonde girl. "You are a great police woman, do you know?"

Naomi thought that if he had said that a couple of weeks before, she would have nodded, agreeing, but since Emily was in her life, she didn't know if she was in the right way.

She didn't mind it so much, though, because she knew that maybe in half an hour she was going to hold her, to kiss her again, and she couldn't give a shit about anything else.

[...]

Naomi worked hard, that night in the office. She collected all the information JJ had on his computer and organizing it, she gasped. John Foster was a world apart, she thought when she saw his accounts and her body froze when she recovered a case about Foster's daughter, never closed. In it, she read some testimonials about a fight in a bar, the night that the girl died (for 'accidental' bump on the head) and when she saw the pair of attached file photos, she couldn't help but freak out, when she saw Emily, her redhead, amid all the mess, grabbing the girl's waist while the people was freaking around.

She printed the picture, and grabbing her things, she started to run. She didn't know if she wanted to stay away or hug her with all her strenght, but that fucking picture was a piece, a piece for the puzzle she was making.

She was angry, but. She knew she didn't have any right to be, but she was. She couldn't help it.

She was scared, too.

[...]

**Naomi 'the cold bitch' Campbell has come to town (in the next chapter you'll understand this, I promise :-P).**

**Anyway, thanks to everybody, as always, because this is my first fanfic posted here and it's good that some of you like it :)**

**See ya soon!**

**#MARV.**


	14. We'll figure it out

**Here I am again! First of all, thanks to SpanishLily because her replies are totally lovely and her story, 'Fifteen Minutes or a Lifetime' is awesome.**

**Second, thanks to the person who told me that I am making some mistakes on writing, and maybe this is difficult to read but as I said, I'm not from England, USA or any place where english is the first language and I'm trying to do my best, here.**

**Third, this is the first "sex scene" I've written, like ever. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**And finally, happy Christmas to everyone again! :D**

**Disclaimer: Skins not mine, but I'm singing 'Macklemore - Can't Hold Us' so loudly and I'm happy.**

1. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

"I-I've brought wine." Emily smiled, letting Katie pass to the place. The eldest twin looked around, to see the house where Effy was living. She smiled, recognizing some pictures.

Emily stared at her sister, with a smirk on her face. "Effy is having a shower. I'd tell you to wait here but well, if you want to join her, I guess it wouldn't be your first time."

"Shut up." Said Katie, laughing and shaking her head. "You have to stop this fuckin' sarcasm with me."

Emily sighed, putting the bottle of wine in the table. "You love it."

'Because I love you, twat.' She thought, but she bitted her tongue and just smiled.

It seemed a perfect night and it was, at least, until Naomi appeared in the place, grabbing the picture in her hand. Emily looked at her, she didn't know what was going on and Eff went out the bathroom in that moment, drying her hair with a white towel. "Seem that you've started the meeting without me."

Naomi pointed at her, angry. "YOU, BITCH! You have in your fucking face a fucking mobster accounts and you haven't said me anything!" Eff opened her eyes, surprised. Katie looked at the blonde, frowning her brow.

"Campbell, you should..."

"DON'T. FUCKING. 'CAMPBELL.' ME. Your husband has some issues with Johnny White and I bet a fucking hand that you KNEW about it..."

Katie looked at the blonde, angry, because she didn't have any right to do what she was doing. When Naomi looked at her sister, she shutted up. That look... "Naomi."

Naomi threw the picture to the floor, and shaking her head, she just said, angry. "Maybe you weren't wrong. M-Maybe this is not worth it."

"I told you." Murmured Emily, looking at her, and Naomi had to look at the floor because she couldn't stand it.

"I must be really dumb." She said, sighing and making her way to her bedroom. Emily stared at her until she disappeared and then, she grabbed the picture. When she saw it, she closed her eyes and murmured a 'shit'. The redhead went outside, grabbing a fag and lighting it.

Since she cried in her sister's arms, some nights before, she found it easy (to cry) and she let the tears roll through her cheeks. She felt a hand in her shoulder and she looked to her back, to see Katie and Effy on the door. She sighed, cleaning the tears from her eyes. "I-I thought you were talking with her."

"With that stubborn cow?" Said Katie, smiling. "Nah... she's pissed, she will be drinking while she's listening music."

Eff nodded. "Maybe having a spliff."

Emily looked at the floor, again, and she just said it, because she couldn't handle it, she couldn't have that in her mind. "I should go."

Katie sat by her side, sighing and she handed her the picture. Emily looked at it, feeling the nerves in the base of her stomach. "She is Sophia, isn't she? Foster's daughter." Emily nodded, taking a drag, without looking at her sister. "You told me that you didn't do it and I believe you, OK?"

"You mustn't."

Katie shrugged. "It seems that I shouldn't do some things, Ems." Eff closed her eyes when she listened that, but she felt Katie's hand grabbing hers and she smiled. She wasn't talking about her, and that was incredibly good.

Emily closed her eyes, too, and then she felt her sister's lips on her cheek. She smiled, listening the other two girls steps. 'They probably are going inside.' She thought, and she threw the cigarette to the floor, sighing and looking at the sky.

The only thing she didn't want was fucking up Naomi's life.

It seemed that she was going to do that, without qualm.

[...]

7. FREDERICK McCLAIR. FREDDIE. MISTER McCLAIR.

"OH Katie, faster!"

Freddie slammed his laptop screen, after being about five minutes exposed to those images.

He wasn't smiling. He wasn't going to smile in a while.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

She heard a knock on her door and she stood up, opening it. She spent the last three hours sitting in the bed, listening rock music. She smoked a spliff, trying to relax herself (a practice that she did sometimes, because she needed to have some fails to feel human) but it didn't help so much, because when Emily stared at her, she just started to be nervous again. The blonde let her pass to the room, and Emily grabbed her bag and her things, looking at the floor (ashamed). Naomi sat on the bed, staring at her and when they crossed stares, they tried to talk.

"I..."

"I..." Naomi cleared her throat. "You first."

Emily sighed, grabbing the picture from her jeans pocket and handing it to Naomi. "I was 18 or 19, I don't remember. Someone kicked her head with a bottle and when I saw her, I went outside with her because inside that bar, they could have killed us. I freaked out, I was so fucking scared and hours later I discovered that she was dead. Her father thinks that I was who killed her, and probably if I'd called the ambulances she..."

Naomi looked at her. "Why are you telling me this, Emily?"

Emily stared at her blue eyes and shrugged, turning around. "I don't want to lie you."

The blonde sighed, stretching her body on the bed and closing her eyes. "This is because I'm a fucking copper, isn't it? If I w..."

"Naomi, this hasn't anything to do about your job, I am telling you this because... because I care, OK? Katie knows it too."

Naomi rested by her elbows in that bed. "Do you really care?"

Emily saw the doubt in Naomi's eyes and she sighed, leaving her things in the bag and closing it. "I'm going to..."

Naomi shook her head. "You are not going anywhere."

"Naomi." The blonde sat on the corner of the bed and pointed the place beside her. "Holy shit." She mumbled, sitting by her side.

"Do you want to know something?" Said Naomi, grabbing Emily's hand. The redhead nodded, slowly, and then, the copper kissed her, lazily. She passed her tongue through her bottom lip and Emily let her kiss her, fully. They both smiled, pressing their foreheads and then, Naomi caressed the redhead's cheek. "OK?" Emily nodded, smiling.

"You are so fucking crazy." Mumbled Emily, and Naomi grinned, shaking her head. "No?"

'No, I'm not crazy.' She thought. 'I'm so fucking in love with you.'

Instead of saying that, the blonde kissed her, again and again.

[...]

When they opened the door, Katie stood up, worried. "Fu-cking finally. I thought that..." Emily looked at Naomi, smiling, and Eff smirked. Katie was drinking wine and the four girls sat on the table. The eldest twin looked at the blonde copper. "What were you saying about my..."

Naomi shook her head. "I thought that we're going to have a lovely dinner, don't we?"

Eff nodded, standing up. "I made spaghetti, you're going to love it."

"Sure!" Replied Naomi, lighting a fag and smiling.

They were going to avoid some things, because sometimes it was easier (avoiding things) to be happy.

[...]

Katie hugged Emily and the littlest sighed. "Are you goin' to be fine?" Emily nodded. She didn't know, but she could pretend that, to be fine in front of her twin. Katie grabbed her purse and looked to her sister. "I hope that..."

"Katie..."

"No, listen to me." Said the other girl, with a worried face. "I lose you once and I'm not going to let you go, right? Don't you dare leaving again, Ems, 'cause I couldn't stand it. OK?"

Emily sighed, looking at the floor. "I can't promise you that." She mumbled.

"Just fucking try it." Replied Katie. Eff opened the door, she was going to drive Katie to her house (or at least, she was going to leave her near her house) and Katie looked at Naomi before going outside. "And you."

Naomi smiled. "See ya, Katiekins."

The eldest twin smiled, too, she missed Naomi and Effy, she missed their routine and that night she was happy, between the people she wanted to be. When they closed the door, Emily sighed, shaking her head and Naomi put her hand in the redhead's shoulders. "We need to talk." Said Emily, worried about it. Naomi nodded, slowly, and the other girl turned around.

"Sorry about before... you didn't promise me anything and I came here yelling, I didn't have right to do that..."

Emily shook her head. "My fault. You don't have to apologize, Naomi, I..."

Naomi grabbed her hands, smiling at the contact, and Emily looked at her intertwined fingers. "This feels nice." Murmured the blonde.

"I wish it were that easy." Replied Emily, closing her eyes, and Naomi caressed her cheek, softly. "But it isn't."

Naomi shook her head, and grabbing Emily's chin, she made the little girl to look at her. Emily opened her eyes. She was wearing a sad smile, and Naomi looked at her eyes. "Yes, it isn't..." She murmured, looking at that brown pools that drowned her closer to the edge. "But I've had the roughest three weeks in all my life in the police department and I couldn't help but think about you... so, can you do me a favor?" Emily nodded, looking at her. "Let's pretend tonight that it's easy."

"N-Naomi..."

Naomi shushed her, putting a finger on her lips and smiling. "Tomorrow we'll talk about everything, but tonight... tonight just..."

Emily grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, slowly. She could pretend it, of course she could, at least when Naomi was towards her, she could do everything.

Naomi hugged her, deepening the kiss and they both moved, like dancing, her bodies to the blonde's room. When Emily entered and Naomi closed the door, she felt the copper's hands hugging her waist and she sighed, when Naomi started to kiss her again. Emily needed her. Her world was trembling and she just needed to feel safe, and Naomi was the safest place she would ever know.

"I need you so fucking much." Emily whispered, with her shaky voice, and she meant it. She didn't need her just in a physical way, she needed her in all the possible manners.

Naomi understood it, and the clothes started to flew, slowly. Naomi kissed all her skin, because she wanted to remember that moment forever, and Emily caressed her silky skin. They layed on the bed, mostly naked and Naomi looked at the redhead's eyes. "Emily..." She murmured, caressing her face. "If we do this, I don't know if I coul-"

"P-Please."

Just a word, and the mixed feelings Emily was showing in her eyes, and Naomi needed her as much as the redhead. She passed her fingers through her stomach and when she arrived to that black knickers, she downed them, quietly. The simple contact of Naomi's fingers being so soft, made Emily moan. She didn't do it softly. She didn't remember doing something soft in some years.

That sweetness was devouring her, and she was soaking. Naomi gasped when she touched for the first time Emily's cunt, totally wet, and Emily kissed her, slowly but passionately enough. Naomi entered one finger in the redhead's wild zone and they pressed their forehead. "This ain't just sex." Murmured Emily, looking at the blonde and smiling. "Look what you've made to me."

"Between you and me, it will never be just sex." Said the blonde, and Emily moaned when Naomi's fingers started to move there, thrushing.

They shagged each other senseless, that night, but they never stopped looking at each other's eyes.

It was the best night of their lifes, and probably, the only they were going to share.

[...]

They were tired. Their hair was messy, but they were smiling so widely, cuddling in that bed. Emily smiled when she felt Naomi's lips on her shoulder, and she sighed. "Do you know what was the first thing that I thought when I first saw you in the party?" Murmured Naomi, and Emily nodded. "That you were beautiful even with that 'warning' sign on your look. The most fucking beautiful girl I'd ever seen."

"Wait until you meet my sister." Joked Emily, and Naomi laughed, softly. They stayed in silence for a while and Naomi smiled, hugging closer the little girl. "Naomi..."

"Hmmm?"

Emily mumbled. "Thank you. For everything." Naomi shook her head, kissing again Emily's shoulder.

"We are going to figure it out, this. OK?" Replied Naomi.

Emily understood it, and she closed her eyes, hoping that everything's going to be OK.

She wanted that. She wanted her.

She was falling in love with that blonde copper fastly and uncontrollably.

"OK..."

**See you soon :D**

**#Marv.**


	15. Talk isn't easy, but it can be useful

**Ha! Right now I'm seeing my little sister killing bastards in Call Of Duty, so I guess that this is like a proper time to post the 15th chapter. Fifteenth! I didn't know that I could write something as long as this, but I've seen that I can and I'm happy and excited about it.**

**Stop rambling! Here it is, hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**PS: Thanks for your favs/follows/replies because you are awesome. Also, thanks to SpanishLily and OnlyNaomily (Have I already said that you should start reading "Fifteen Minutes Or A Lifetime" because it's awesome? Yeah? Whatever.)**

**Disclaimer: Skins not mine, but my lovely mother bought me the last Just Dance for PS3 and I think that my knee is broken.**

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

She stopped the car three streets far from McClair's house. She stared at the road, and Katie grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles one by one, slowly. The time stopped, then, and the two girls sighed. "Katie..." Murmured the taller girl.

"Don't say nothing, please." Said Katie, with a broken voice. "If you do, I don't know if I will get out of this car."

Eff looked at her, with a warm smile, and Katie closed her eyes. She couldn't stand it, and grabbing the twin's face, she kissed her, softly, like brushing her lips. She rested her forehead with Katie's and the little girl smiled, sadly. "Get out of the car or I will be forced to kidnap you, K."

Katie nodded, pecking Eff's lips for the last time, and she went outside the vehicle, turning around to see her tall brunette. She wasn't looking at her.

"I love you." Mumbled Katie, cleaning a few tears with her thumb and starting to walk. Eff just smiled, because she had listened it, and when she started to drive again, she felt better. Katie meant it, she knew, and it was enough.

[...]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

"Babes, I'm at hom-"

Slap.

A cold hand making contact with her silky and delicate face.

It really hurt a lot.

Katie passed her hand through her damaged cheek, and looked at Freddie, frowning her brow. "What the fuck!"

"What the fuck!? WHAT. THE. FUCK!? You are an ungrateful bitch! I've given you all!"

The girl just stared at her husband. He was pressing his fists, hard, and Katie didn't understand it. "Frederick, I don't know what are you talking about..." She said.

"So I'll have to fucking show you, huh!?" He showed her a couple of pictures that he printed, and Katie opened her eyes when she saw Eff and her in the hotel's bed.

She couldn't believe it and her face went pale. "Oh my fucking God." She whispered, without even voice.

He pointed at the picture, at Effy, and he continued yelling. "You should have told me about your lezzer tastes, you fucking whore! And with my fucking assistant! I swear I'm going to kil-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She said, angry. She always knew that her husband was cheating on her, and she exploded, because it was the moment. "As if you haven't cheated on me, fucking cunt! Do I have to count!? Cassie, Minni ... do you really thought that I wouldn't find out!? You are wrong, honey!"

"Katherine..." He sighed.

She looked at him, angry. "Just fucking touch her and..."

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, in disbelief.

"It seems." She said, opening the door and went outside the house. She didn't believe that Freddie had slapped her, the fucking prick... she realized, then, that she didn't have a fucking clue about what was she doing there. She shook her head, opening the door, and Freddie was spinning in the hall, murmuring something.

"Frederick..."

He looked up, and when he saw the red cheek of Katie, he apologized, worried. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't want to..." He went to hug her but Katie put a hand on his chest, stopping him, and she shook her head again.

"This isn't working." She said.

He shook her head. "Katherine..."

"Freddie, I want the divorce."

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

She couldn't sleep. She was cuddling the little redhead and passing her fingers through her stomach, lazily. God's sake, she was beautiful. That's what she thought. Naomi smiled, sadly, and when she felt Emily's hand intertwining her fingers with her own hand, she calmed her. "Shhht. Sleep, babe." She murmured, and Emily hugged her closer.

'God, I love her.' She thought, when Emily smiled. She tried to close her eyes. 'Tomorrow.' She thought.

The following day, she would ask and answer. She would expose her 'all' to that redhead.

She wanted to work it out, whatever they had.

Naomi couldn't sleep, that night. For Emily, it was one of the best sleeps of her life.

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

She was moving her coffee with a spoon. Naomi's door was closed, but there was some things in the living that belonged to Emily, so she guessed that the redhead didn't leave, last night.

She smiled, thinking in that.

When she heard three knocks, she sighed, standing up. She rubbed her own hair and looking herself at her hall mirror, she did a little smile. Honestly, she looked like pure shit, but she wasn't going to care anymore, not when she couldn't stand that Katie wasn't even there.

She had to open her eyes when she saw Katie, standing on her door. The little girl seemed tired and when Eff was going to say something, the Katie kissed her, fiercely, and put her between the wall and her body.

"Katie, fuck's sake." Murmured the tallest. "Hey... hey what's this?" Eff just grabbed her chin and made Katie look at her. The world, literally, stopped when Eff saw the bruise that the twin had in her face. It could fall the atomic bomb that Katie, and Eff, wouldn't give a shit about it. "Look at me, Katie..."

"Ef-"

Eff put her hand in Katie's lips, shuting her, and started to speak to her favourite twin. "Tell me he hasn't done that. Just tell me that he hasn't touched you." Katie looked at that blue eyes and sighing, the littlest stared at the floor, worried and ashamed. "Fuck..." Murmured Effy. "OK, this shit is over. Tomorrow we'll fuck off." Said Eff, convincily.

Katie raised her hands, desperate, but her heart was racing so mad. So out of control. "Where? You know that everybody..."

"As if we go to the fucking North Pole avoiding paparazzi, Katherine, I don't give a damn shit." Katie had to smile, sadly, because she wanted to say YES, to reach the highest skyscraper in that bloody city and shout 'I will escape with you wherever!' but she had to be realistic and she closed her eyes.

"Babe..." she murmured, looking straight at Eff eyes.

The brunette continued shaking her head from left to right. She was going to hear a 'no', and she knew, but she had to try. Until the end with her idea, that's it. "I will buy our tickets."

Katie looked at the floor and mumbled, sadly, while her eyes started to water a little. "Don't do that..."

Eff cleant that tears with her thumbs, smiling. "Tell me you don't love me, Kay."

"As if I could, you twat." They both smiled and Eff hugged Katie so hard, claiming that little girl 'hers', because Katie would always be fucking hers. The littlest cried, and Eff just caressed her hair, telling her that she loved her so much and that Frederick wasn't going to touch her anymore.

That one was one of the true moments of Katie's life, and when her lips met Eff's ones, she hugged her waist and murmured something to the brunette's lips.

Eff didn't understand nothing but it was the best language ever, she thought. "What have you said?"

"That I asked Freddie for the divorce, Effy. I-I fucking did." Mumbled Katie, hugging her.

Definetely, the best language ever.

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

"Good morning."

She smiled when she heard that, stretching herself and hugging Naomi's arms. The tallest girl sighed, kissing Emily's neck. "I thought that you were going to leave, tonight."

Emily raised an eyebrow, turning around. "Why I would do that?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know, but you could and you didn't, so I'm happy."

"Mmmm..." Mumbled the little redhead, feeling comfortable in that slender arms. Naomi smiled, kissing her cheek, and Emily stared at her eyes. They were so blue, so full of something that she wanted to see every fucking morning of her life. "I want to figure this out as much as you, Nao-."

Naomi put a finger on Emily's mouth, shushing her, and then, she pointed at her ear. "Listen."

They remained silent and when they listened it, they started to giggle, uncontrollably. Eff was with Katie in her room. Shagging. Loudly. Emily shook her head. "I thought that the times when I listened Katie shagging were over."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Did you often...?"

The redhead sighed. "Katie... was special. One time... " She giggled, remembering something. "Our brother catched her with a bloke, in our room, and he called her 'the STD's driver'. It was..."

"Oh my fucking God." Giggled Naomi, imagining it. "I have to call her that."

"And she'll kill me." Said Emily.

"And I'll arrest her." Replied the blonde, with an smirk in her face and Emily laughed, shaking her head and resting her head in Naomi's chest. "Do you know? It's good. To see you laughing like that, I mean."

"I feel good, too." Murmured Emily, hugging Naomi. "But we need to talk, Naomi." The blonde sighed, closing her eyes."You know we need to do this."

"This ain't easy." Murmured the taller girl, and Emily kissed her forehead. "I don't want to... to listen you and pretend that here it hasn't happened anything."

Emily looked at her, smiling, and she passed her thumb through Naomi's cheek. "Me neither, but..."

"I-I know you did some things that I am not going to like, Emily, ¿OK? Just... please, don't lie to me."

Emily shook her head. "I never did it, before." The blonde sighed, nodding, and the silence filled the room. "Did Katie tell you something about me?"

Naomi smiled, nodding. "She talked a lot about you... she told us that you weren't closer because of some issues but..."

"When I was 16, I told my family that I was gay and my mother left me alone in the fucking streets." Said Emily, so clear, and Naomi opened her eyes. "Katie was there. I don't blame her, I-I can't, but... she was there. I had, only my clothes, a huge jacket because the weather was cold and my mobile phone. I had no friends... I had nothing, anywhere to go, so I... the fucking first bad thing that I did was steal a granny her purse." Emily smiled, remembering it and Naomi cleant her tears. "I catch a train and I went to Mexico because there, the life was cheaper, and I turned because I was bad-living... then Sophia, I met Cook and..."

Naomi put a finger on Emily's lips and looked at her. "Cook."

Emily nodded, and Naomi let her continue. "I needed money to, survive, you know. I sold some drugs, and sometimes a man called Johnson came to me because he wanted to fuck and I-I let him. He paid me... do you know how filthy I've felt? All my fucking life... as if I didn't deserve better." Naomi hugged her, and Emily cried, quietly. The blonde caressed her hair and Emily just cried, in a way she hadn't cried in years. "I didn't deserve this. My own family treated me as a sick person and I-I became one."

"You are not sick." Murmured Naomi.

Emily shook her head. "That's not the point, Naomi. I... I want it to stop. I can't, anymore. There's people, in the streets, that want my head. I just can bring problems."

"Emily..." Naomi looked at her, caressing her cheek. "You are a good person."

"How can you say that?" Murmured Emily, looking worried. "You said it. I'm not worth it."

Naomi shrugged, smiling. "But I love you and I can't help it." Emily looked at her, surprised. It was the first time on years that she'd heard that three words, and she felt it. A tear rolled through her cheek. "I fucking love you, Emily." Said again the blonde, so sure about her feelings. "And... OK, you have some issues, but you were dangerous when I met you and I didn't care it so much then, so I guess that..." Emily stopped her, kissing her lips. Naomi hugged her waist, putting the little redhead above of her. "You are corrupting me."

"I don't want to..."

"Shhhht." Said Naomi, shushing her. "Let me decide, OK? My causes, my consequences."

Emily hugged her, resting her head in Naomi's shoulder. "Fucking destiny, huh? You wanted to do the goodness and you met the bad girl. So screwed up." Naomi laughed, kissing Emily's forehead and sighing. "I love you too. Just for your knowing." Said the redhead, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Murmured the blonde, caressing the redhead's hair. "I know."

[...]

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

"How are we going to do this?" Asked Paddy, staring through his binoculars.

James Cook smiled.

That night, he was going to close an old folder of his life. "By the night, as always."

"You're too mythical, brother. Old school, then?"

The oldest nodded, lighting a fag and smiling.

"The fuckin' Old School. Let's make some noise, P."

**My sister has asked me if I'm writing on Wikipedia. LOL. Anyway, I've explained her about this place (fanfiction) and now she's shipping Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark so hard. I feel guilty :(**

**(Maybe if you reply me, I'll feel better, haha.)**

**#Marv.**


	16. Fuck off (I need to)

**Well, I'm just going to say that my hair is red, now. #FeelLikeAFitch! Haha.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to SpanishLily, because I've already read her marvelous chapter 13 and I'm happy with it!**

**So this is the sweet sixteenth!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. Yeah, I know. It's sad.**

6. THOMAS TOMONE. TOMMO.

He was cooking some dinner for his girlfriend, in her house. Pandora was working, and he was trying to surprise her, because the things were going so well and for once in his life, he was calmed. Quiet and calmed. Everything seemed better when Panda was around and Thomas liked that.

He heard the ringbell and he smiled, because he thought that Pandora was behind that door, with a huge smile and he loved that.

He didn't expect to find two police men standing in that door, and he raised an eyebrow, worried. "How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, mister..." The tallest police asked, and Thomas shrugged.

"I'm Thomas." He replied.

The coppers stared at each other, and one of them asked. "Thomas Tomone?"

He nodded, because he didn't know what was going on. When he felt the hands of one of the men grabbed his arm and tried to hand-cuff him. "You must come with us to the police department, Mr. Tomone."

"W-Wait... I..." He turned around and Pandora was in the entry, grabbing a brown bag with some of her purchase and with her mouth fully open. "Panda, Pandora I promise to you that I haven't done anything."

She just shook her head, looking at him with disbelief. "You are a..."

"Pandora, please!" He pleaded.

One of the police men grabbed his waist and started to walk towards the car. "OK, that's enough. Come on."

In a minute, he was sitting in the back of the police car, staring at Pandora with a sad face, but the girl was looking at the floor. She couldn't face him, and she tried to believe him. So hard.

She didn't know if she could do it anymore.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

She was smiling. She used to smile a lot, those days, since Emily and her shared their first night together. Properly, together. She was drinking coffee, reading a folder about John Foster and everything she could find about him, caressing her own hair and enjoying the silence, and it was a perfect moment, but then, her commissioner appeared and she looked at him. "Everything all right, Sir?"

"Campbell, I need you in the interrogation room like NOW. We've a witness who says that she saw a man entering in the motel's room."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "The-the motel's room?" He nodded. "OK, I'll be there in a minute."

He left another folder in the blonde's table. "Here, all the information the witness gave us. Her name's Amanda Rolfes." Naomi gasped when she listened that name. What the fuck? What was doing Mandy there? She stood up, grabbing the folder and following the commisioner to the room. "Here he is, Campbell. Go get him."

The tall girl opened the door, going inside and she grabbed a chair, turning it around and sitting on it, opening her legs and resting her arms in the chair. She left the folder in the middle of the table and Tommo looked at her. "I will ask you some questions and I want you to be sincere with me. If you don't do that, you'll be here for a while, and I've heard that you 'left' a pretty girl in your stairs, so..."

"It's the first time a police is talking with me in a genuine way." He said, sighing. "Yeah... right now I'm the fucking black guy that matches a single one description, isn't it?"

Naomi nodded. "They shouldn't handcuff you but they did."

"Typical." He scoffed.

"I'm not your ENEMY here Thomas. I want to solve this as soon as possible, like you."

He stared at her. He didn't know why but he believed her. "Right. Come on, let's finish with this." Naomi grabbed her mobile phone and she showed him a picture. Amanda Rolfes, Mandy, was there, but he shrugged. "What about this girl?"

"Do you know her?" She asked.

He nodded, smiling. "Of course I do... Mandy. She was such a character, this bird."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She was dating a friend of mine, this year. It was weird because my mate asked her if she wanted to live with him, but she said that she was comfortable with her partner. She was living with a g..." Naomi closed her eyes and shook her head. So Mandy cheated on her. Mandy LIED to her... it hurted. She didn't love her, but she liked her and it fucking hurted a lot. "Are you OK?"

Naomi nodded, breathing deeply and trying to relax a little. "Yeah... yes, sorry, can you repeat what you were saying?"

"That my friend, Lou, died in an accident, like seven months ago, and that's all I know about her last girlfriend." He said, and Naomi nodded. "More questions?"

She looked at him. "Cherry. Do you know her?"

He sighed, drinking some water and staring straight at him. "Are they recording us?" Naomi nodded again and the boy laughed, mumbling a 'fucking coppers' that made Naomi feel angry. "Yes, I know her."

"And what were you doing the 24th of September, by the night?"

He thought about that night. It was a couple of weeks ago, the night after his meeting with Emily (when he showed her the stabs on his body) and he remembered that he was with Pandora, watching a film at home. "With my girlfriend." He replied.

"Can she confirm that?" He nodded. "Good. We'll call her, but you have to stay here at..."

"Do you know her?" Naomi looked at him. "Cherry. Do you know her?" She looked at him. It seemed that he knew her so good, and she was scared about it. She didn't want to seem fragile, and if that guy, Thomas, was lying to her (it could be possible) he could have hurt the little redhead. She shook her head. "She's a very elusive girl, isn't she?"

The blonde turned to stare at him, raising an eyebrow. "You seem close to that girl."

"I know her, I've tell you, but I didn't do whatever you all think that I did."

Naomi stood up, grabbing her folder and she went outside. The commisioner looked at her, smiling. "Good job, Campbell. Now, Walters is going to note the phone of the girlfriend and if she comes today, we'll solve this. By the way, the police are quite interested in find that girl, Cherry. Amanda Rolfes, the witness, reported that she saw the girl a couple of times in the motel because she worked there, Amanda, and Cherry is short and red-haired."

She gulped, nodding. "I'll try to help them."

"No, please..." The commisionaire said, smiling. "Your day is over, Campbell. You've been here like 8 hours working so hard... just left your folders on the register and go home."

"OK, Sir..." She raised an eyebrow when the commissioner went away because he always let her leave the folders on her table and she seemed interested in the red folder that Naomi was investigating: the folder about Sophia's dead. She sighed, leaving three of her five folders on the register and hiding the other two behind her shirt. She was going to work with them at home, she thought.

She started to drive through the San Francisco streets with her car, singing the song that it was sounding on the radio, and she arrived home soon. She opened the door and then, she heard the TV. She entered on the living room and Emily looked at her, smiling. "How's been your day?"

"So fuckin' weird." Replied Naomi, sitting on the couch and letting scape a sight. Emily kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Yours?"

Emily shrugged. "Eff and Katie left like an hour ago. She needed to grab some things and Eff wanted to be there, you know."

"Yeah..." Replied Naomi. "Do you think they'll come here?"

"Nope." Said Emily, sure. "I don't think so. They're like in a fucking honeymoon."

"By the way..." Murmured Naomi, tired. "We have a suspect about all the motel's thing. His name is Thomas Tomone."

Emily looked to the blonde, shocked."WHAT!? Thomas!?"

"Yeah..." Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"He... he couldn't! He's a good friend of mine!"

Naomi sighed. "And do you know who is the witness?" Emily stared at her, without replying and Naomi continued talking. "Mandy. My ex. Fucking fantastic, isn't it? It's so weird, because she's living in Oakland now. She left the city like a week before the motel's thing."

"The night... it was the night of our first date." Said Emily, and Naomi nodded.

"And what has been the height has been my commissioner, who has asked me to keep my research on record, on the register. I've been working there like 5 years and he never asked me that, before..." Emily kissed Naomi's shoulder and the blonde sighed, relaxed. "So Thomas is your friend."

"He couldn't do that, I know. I had a dinner the night before that accident with him, fuck's sake..."

Naomi closed her eyes. "As I said, weird."

The redhead nodded. "What's your commissioner name, Naomi?"

The copper looked at her, curious about that question. What was that? She shrugged, replying. "Mr. Mills. Why?"

Emily smiled then. "The fucking tosser... he's working for Foster." The blonde looked at her. "I guess I'll have to tell you everything."

Naomi nodded. "It would be fine, yes."

Emily passed her arms through Naomi's waist and kissing her cheek again, she started. "I started to run when I was 19..."

Suddenly, they heard a couple of knocks and Naomi looked at Emily, sighing. "Wait here. We haven't finished yet." The blonde stood up and opening the door, she saw a woman standing on the door. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"You must be Naomi." Replied the woman and the blonde girl just nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm finding for Elizabeth Stonem."

Naomi felt the soft arms of Emily hugging her waist and then the redhead, stared at the woman who was standing on the door. Her face went totally pale. Naomi continued talking. "She isn't here, right now..." But the little redhead slammed the door in her face and Naomi looked at her, impressed. "What the fuck, Emily?"

"Don't. Open. The. Door." She mumbled, without even voice. "Just don't fucking open this door again, please."

The ringbell sounded again, and another couple of knocks, and the woman spoke. "Emily, I've seen you!"

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Ems... who's she? Why does she know your name?" Emily looked at the floor, she couldn't face that. "Emily..."

"Jenna." She just said, and then, Naomi knew.

The famous mother of.

Jenna Fitch.

The blonde rubbed the back of her little redhead, trying to calm her, but Emily was totally shocked. "I won't open the door, OK?" She nodded, without looking at her, and Naomi, kissing her forehead, walked her to the bathroom. "Let's have a shower."

Emily closed her eyes. Her mother was the biggest demon she had to face ever, and it was haunting her, and reopening old scars.

She just wanted to run, and when that night Naomi was sleeping, she dressed herself and she did.

[...]

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

He was sitting in an armchair. In a foreign house.

He was grinning. He lighted a fag and he started to smoke, staring at Foster, who was sleeping.

"P." He mumbled, staring at his brother. "Wake him."

"Water?" He asked. "Noise?"

The eldest smiled, murmuring. "Whatever you fancy."

Paddy smiled, and grabbing his mobile phone, he put a song on his player. Cook reloaded his gun, smiling,

_Wake up!_

_Grab a brush and put a little, make up!_

_Hide the scars to fade away the, shake up!_

Foster woke up exalted and looking around. Cook grinned, listening the music. It suited the scene, he thought. Anyway, he stood up, pointing at Foster with his gun. "Do you know? To be a proper rich man, your house security is pure shit."

"Wh-who are you?" Asked Foster, scared.

Cook smiled. "Me? OH man, I'm no one, but people call me Monster."

That was the last thing John Foster heard in his life.

[...]

**The song? SOAD - Chop Suey! I don't like too much metal, but this song, this song is just (sight).**

**Well, Jenna Fitch's made her first appeareance, ladies. I won't use her for a while, but let's have some fun.**

**#MARV.**


	17. Coming home, following you

**My king-sized hangover and I, wish you a happy New Year.**

**I think this is one of my favorites, I don't know why. Maybe, because I've missed Cook, I guess. Anyway, don't eorry about Emily's fuck off because they can't really live with each other :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but I own Grand Skin Fire, so not bad.**

_The following midday._

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday._

"We're on the road again, haha."

Emily sighed, lighting a fag. "I fucking hate you."

Cook laughed, shaking his head. "I think it's not the first time I've heard that coming from you." The boy was driving, fast (but slow enough to don't be noticed) and Emily was just there, scared. When she heard that Foster was dead, she knew that Cook did it. She was true, because it was his friend who destroyed Foster's face with his gun. "And what about the blonde bird?"

Emily looked at him, angry. "Fuck you, she thinks that I've killed him!"

"Your timing it's always been shit, Red."

The little girl closed her eyes. "Don't call me red, tosser. I'm nearly brunette, now, and by the way: why the fuck are we going?"

Cook sighed. "Oxnard for a while. If we don't sort this fucking shit, I have a couple of friends in Mexico."

"Holy shit." She murmured. "I need to make a call."

The boy shook his head. "Forget it. This time is serious, Reddie. There are some people finding us. The both of us."

"Where's your brother?" She asked, curious.

"At home, he didn't deserve this." He said, taking the first exit to the right.

Emily scoffed. "So, he didn't deserve it but I did. Fantastic..."

"Fuck you." He said, angry. "You called me, don't you? I'm saving your fucking arse. I've made you a fucking fa-vor, do you hear me?"

Emily shook her head. "You are burying me in shit, Cook. Again."

And he sighed, because she was true and he didn't like that.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

_The following morning to Emily's run._

"The famous Doctor Foster, owner of one of the most famous hospitals in the State of California, has been found dead this morning with a couple of shots in the head, at his home in the outskirts of San Francisco."

Naomi switched off the TV and she just stayed there. She woke up without her, and she was angry, because when she heard about Foster's murder, she couldn't help but think that Emily did it, and she didn't like that.

When she heard the door, she didn't turn around. "Good morning!" She listened, and she sighed because her sister was there, but Emily fucked off.

Eff saw her friend, and the bottle of Vodka in the table, and she raised an eyebrow. She sat by her side, on the couch, and rubbing her shoulder, she asked. "Naomi, are you fine?"

"Who cares?" Mumbled Naomi, taking a sip of the bottle and closing her eyes, because the liquid burned her throat.

Eff stared at Katie, who shrugged and sat on the couch, too. "Where's my sister?"

Naomi didn't look at her. She couldn't stand it, they were so similar and the blonde truly loved her sister. She believed in her, but she couldn't think in anything more than Emily's betrayal. "She fucked off, and interestingly, tonight someone has put two bullets in Foster's head, but whatever. You shouldn't call her sister, after all, she is good at leaving, don't you think, Katiekins?"

"Naomi, her bike is outside." Eff replied. "You know that Emily doesn't go anywhere without it, so relax."

"Relax?" Said Naomi, with sarcasm. "Do you know? Your fucking mother came yesterday to see you, Katie. Here." Katie opened her eyes, surprised. "And Emily slammed the fucking door in her face. She has so much, inside her head, and meanwhile, you are fucking Effy in every corner of our lovely city. Nice. So fucking nice."

Katie stood up, angry, and pointing at her, she started to argue. "You have no right to say that, not when yourself are accusing my sister to kill that guy! You don't even know her!"

"FUCK'S SAKE, WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" The both girls turned around, to see Effy smoking and looking at them, with an angry face. "Okay, I know you two will never going to get along, but leave your shit aside for a fucking day! Emily is not here, okay? But that doesn't mean that she has killed Foster. Naomi, do you really think she would be capable of that?"

"Why don't you ask that to your beloved girl?" Said Naomi, with all her sarcasm.

Effy snorted, angrily. "Because I fucking know her answer, and if you think that Emily has done that, you have a fucking problem."

"For Christ sake, Effy, SHE LEFT! She... she fucking left." Naomi stared at the floor, defeated. "You two, you have each other, but me... what I really have? I've questioned my integrity as a police officer for her, and she's gone!"

"She'll be back, that's for sure." Said Effy, more calmed.

"You don't understand it..." Naomi replied, sighing. "She's a suspect on the murder, and Foster is an important man. If they find something about her, with the ammount of things she's done, she will be on jail like, forever." Katie gulped when she heard that. "And I don't know if I can protect her this time. The police would be following her right now."

"My sister knows how to run." It was the only answer that Katie gave, and Naomi looked at her. She trusted Katie, that was sure, but Emily?

Could she trust Emily?

"I need to sort a couple of things. Alone." Said Effy, standing up. "Will you behave? Because I'm fucking sick of this."

"Eff..." Said Katie, trying to apologize.

"Don't. Sort your shit and I'll see you later."

Katie stared at the floor when Effy closed the door and Naomi sighed, standing up. "Well..."

"Can we give ourselves a truce? After all, we both want my sister's welfare." Naomi nodded. "Good."

When the little girl disappeared inside her room, Naomi closed her eyes, sighing. She was really nervous, because of course she wanted Emily's welfare.

She thought that she was an horrible copper, then.

She couldn't help it when Emily was in the middle of all the shit.

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

He laughed. She looked at him, breathing, or at least trying to. The boy stood up, grabbing her chin and Eff spat at him, angry. Freddie cleant his face, laughing again. "You are a brave bitch, Stonem. Coming to my fucking house to tell me, what? Hilarious."

"Fuck you." She said, and Freddie sighed, shaking his head.

She was in his house. In McClair's ville. In the place where Katie had been unhappy so much time. She went there to grab some things for her girl, and a couple of people tied her to a chair. Freddie appeared like half an hour after all that shit.

Eff wasn't scared, because Katie was safe and sound. She didn't mind the bruises. She didn't mind the punches... she didn't care about anything more than Katie's safety. "Ah... do you know?" Said Freddie, smiling. "I could have done it. You and I, having some fun..."

"You aren't winning nothing having me here and threatening me. Katie's not going to come home again." She replied and then, Freddie shrugged, smiling.

"I don't care. She's a motherfucking cunt." Eff body's reacted when Freddie called her girl 'that', and when the chair moved a little, the black haired guy laughed again. "My lovely mother-in-law is with your Katie, and you know? She won't tell her. She won't tell her about you, Stonem, she won't recognize that she's a fucking lezzer as her sister, and she won't recognize that she's been shagging you."

"Shut up..." She mumbled, and Freddie sat down on his chair, lighting a fag.

"If she wants the divorce, come on! She won't see a fucking coin."

Eff looked at him, furrowing her brow. "She doesn't do this for money, asshole."

Freddie rolled his eyes, and standing up, she threw the cigarette to the floor. "You don't know who I am, do you? Do you really think that I don't know that she's pregnant, Elizabeth?" He said, raising his voice.

"Piss off. The baby won't be even yours!"

Freddie grabbed her shirt, angry, and he remained a few inches from her face. "Do me a favor, honey. When you see her, tell her that I don't want that scumbag that is growing in her belly. If you see her, obviously."

He laughed, standing up and when he went away, to the door of the room, he said the two man that he wanted to untie her and leave her in a fucking alley. He went outside the room, laughing.

She didn't want to believe him, but if Jenna Fitch was in the city...

That meant problems.

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

"You have five minutes, here." He handed her some coins." Don't even touch your phone, calling from the booths will be fine. I hope your lovely girlfriend isn't smart enough to track our ass. I need to pee, so..."

Cook went away and she breathed, closing her eyes. Katie, or Naomi? Her sister, or her lover? She decided to call the blonde copper, of course, because she needed to explain herself. She inserted coins into the slot and dialed Naomi's number.

"Who?" When she listened Naomi's voice, her full body squeezed.

She cleared her throat, slowly. "I-It's me."

Silence. Fucking silence.

"Emily..."

"Listen to me, please, because I don't have so much time." She heard the blonde's sight and she closed her eyes.

"Where are you?"

Emily shook her head. "I can't... Naomi, every fucking thing I've said during these days with you, I-I meant it, OK? I really did."

"Don't you dare to say goodbye to me. Don't you fucking dare." Murmured the blonde, with a broken voice.

Emily smiled and cleant the little tears that are rolling through her cheeks with her thumbs. "Goodbye.."

"Emily, EM-!"

And it was over, and Emily pressed her forehead on the wall. She didn't cry anymore, but she felt worse than ever. Anyway, she knew that she had to make another call, and she dialled another number.

She waited, and then, the person behind the telephone, replied. "I thought you won't make it."

She smiled, then. "Piss off. Are you alone?"

Emily heard a laught and she smiled again. "OH yeah, I am, your brother-in-law has been playing with me."

[...]

_That morning, before the sun appeared._

Emily was packing a couple of things in a box, trying to be as quiet as possible, and when she finished, she looked at the blonde girl, who was sleeping with a smile on her face. She smiled, too, because for a while she thought that she had found someone who could make her happy. It was a mirage, she was Emily Fitch and she was unlucky.

When she closed the door, she sighed, looking at the sky. Dawn was breaking, it was time to go.

"Fucking off?" She turned aroundbto see Effy, smoking in the door. "I see."

The redhead sighed. "Effy..."

"You don't have to explain anything, I'm sure that you have your reasons to leave, but the blonde won't be happy about it." Said Eff, offering the redhead a fag. "Neither Naomi nor Katie." Emily accepted the fag, and lighted it. "You know I wouldn't even give a shit about it, but it seems that the more important people in my life, you see, they love you, so..."

Emily smiled. "It's good to know it."

The brunette smiled too. "Have a nice trip." She turned around, but Emily grabbed her shoulder.

"I'll call you, tomorrow. Try to be alone."

Effy nodded, and then, the little redhead started to walk, through the streets.

As always.

[...]

"Effy, I haven't time. I'm in Oxnard, I will stop here for a while. If you take the first exit, you'll see an orange car wash and then a tall block of blue flats. 408."

The brunette nodded. "Noted."

Emily lighted a fag, "Be careful, please. I can't be noticed, you know. I prefer that if you say something to Naomi, or even my sister..."

"I know. They can be such a dramatic girls, sometimes."

"And... Effy."

"Yeah?"

Emily smiled. "Thank you."

When she finished the call, she saw Cook walking towards her and she sighed. "Such a wanker, the owner. He didn't let me piss without buying anything!" He said, opening the car's door. "Come on, we'll arrive in an hour."

Emily nodded, entering in the car, and she relaxed, there, because she called Effy and that was the most important. "And what have you bought?"

"Nothing." He said, smirking, and in a serious voice, he added. "I've shot him in the knee and I've pissed in his face."

The boy laughed, and Emily sighed. "My God, you're such a..."

"Relax, I'm kiddin' Red! Where's your fuckin' sense of humour?" He said, smiling.

"If someday we finish with this shit, Cook, you have to promise me that you aren't going to grab a weapon anymore." She mumbled, yawning.

He nodded, staring at the road.

"Whatever you want, princess."

She had to smile. Cook was her fucking savior. She cherished that.

[...]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. MISS McCLAIR.

She was laying in her bed, playing with a little ball (throwing it in the air and catching it), thinking in her life. The things had been different and she felt guilty. When she finally recovered Effy, her sister appeared and went away, fuck's sake... she closed her eyes, and then, she listened Naomi shouting. She stood up and opened the door, and when she saw Effy, with a smirk on her face but her body full of punches and bruises, she shocked. "Eff..."

"It is not important. You." She said, looking to Naomi. "Grab some things, we need to move on, and you." She stared at her lover, and smiling, she just said. "Jenna is finding you, so you have two options. We can face her, or we can leave this issue to another day because of her sister. Choose."

Katie shook her head, surprised. "Eh, why...?"

And finally, Effy Stonem dropped the bomb.

"Emily is in Oxnard."

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

"Effy, I need to do something, first."

The brunette looked at her. Katie was sitting in the car, waiting for the girls to go, and Naomi closed their door. "How much time do you need?"

"Half an hour will do."

Effy nodded. "In front of the SOMArts Center?"

"Perfect, and..."

Eff sighed. "If you thank me again, I'll kick your perfect ass with my sneakers. Come on, blondie, see you in 30."

The car went away, and she looked at the motorbike. She sighed, she could feel the little redhead by her side, riding it. She jumped on it and started to drive.

Destination? JJ. His friend was going to know some things, that day.

Some things that made her think that she wasn't such a good police woman.

[...]

8. JEREMIAH JONES. JJ.

The ringbell sounded and he stood up, rubbing his own hair and opening the door.

Few days and he truly missed her. He smiled when he saw Naomi, there. "Campbell! Come in..."

"I can't, Jay, I'm in a fucking hurry." She confessed, breathing. "I need a couple of favors."

"S-Sure." He replied, convinced but surprised by her friend. "What do you-?"

"I need you to keep this bike in your garage a few days. It's a long story."

He nodded. "That's not a problem, Nai, but... what's happening?"

"Can you drive me to the SOMart's? I'll explain you in the way." He nodded, grabbing his keys, and five minutes later they were in JJ's car, whilst he drove.

"I'm not a good copper, Jay."

He looked at her. "What are you saying?"

She confessed, then. "I-I made a bad thing. I covered, well, I'm still covering someone. She's... I love her. She's the bad girl and I'm totally crazy about her." He didn't reply, letting the blonde continue with her story. "The thing is, that she has relation with all the things that happened in the Department during these days."

"With Foster too." She nodded. "It's huge, then..."

The blonde looked at him. "I think she hasn't done it, JJ. I-I trust her."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, impressed.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You always said that I was your fucking

role model and as you're seeing, I'm shit."

He shook her head. "You aren't. I didn't say that because of your integrity, Naomi. I said it because you're the braviest and reckless girl I've ever met." She smiled. "I guess I can be the most honest, you take care of the rest."

"You are the good police." Said Naomi, smiling and rubbing JJ's shoulder. When they saw the place, JJ stopped the car. "Here it is." She opened the door but before exiting the car, Jay put a hand on her back.

"Naomi..." The blonde turned around. "Be careful, and be back, please. I don't care if you are back with the bad girl."

She smiled, nodding, and then he went away, driving. She stared at her watch.

Perfect.

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFF.

Five minutes later, Effy's car appeared there. "About fucking time." She said, entering on it.

"Shut up." Katie said. "Come on, we've a trip to make."

Naomi smiled when she saw Effy's smile. The twin had decided, and her decision was stay with Eff.

It was so good, in fact, Naomi liked it.

**And a haaappy new yeeeear.**

**(The song: Diddy - Coming Home).**

**Haha, see you soon.**

**#MARV**


	18. Grow a pair

**I'm singing out loud and I'm just going to say that, ha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins but if I did... (evil laught).**

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

_Now every time that I look at myself,_

_I thought I told you, this world is not for you._

"COOK, I told you that... oh." She had to open her blue eyes, widely, when Emily entered in that room. She had passed the whole damn afternoon waiting for that right moment and when the time came, her cheeks turned red, her mouth became dry and she could just hawk and clear her throat, not knowing what to say. Emily shook her head, impressed by her presence. "I... hi?"

_The room is on fire as she's fixing her hair_

_You sound so angry, just calm down, you found me._

_I said please don't slow me down_

_If I'm going too fast_

_You're in a strange part of our town..._

Naomi was going to open her mouth, but the petite girl was faster than her and she just asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought the days when we questioned each other, were over."

Emily looked at her, without knowing what to say. She knew that Naomi was angry (and for the first time, she thought that Naomi COULD be angry with her) and the silence filled the room.

The blonde sighed, shaking her head, and standing up... "Naom-" she kissed Emily, with so much warm and want in her heart. The little girl just stood there, and when they broke the kiss in order to breath, Emily looked at those blue eyes that drove her crazy. The blonde stared at her, too, and Emily gasped. "I..."

"Don't." Murmured Naomi, caressing Emily's arms with her thin fingers.

Emily shook her head. "But..."

"I know, ¿OK?" Said the blonde, sure, and she put two fingers on Emily's chest. "But we've talked too fucking much, don't you think?" The young nodded. "This morning..."

"I-I fucking thought that I wasn't going to... fuck it." Emily grabbed Naomi's cheeks and kissed her, fiercely. They laid on the bed and the little girl stayed on top, kissing her (because she wanted and she could). "I don't want to talk."

"Me neither." Murmured Naomi, kissing Emily's neck. The little girl moaned, in the blonde's arms, ans Naomi caressed her cheek with a thumb. They looked at each other eyes and the spark went through. Naomi's body squeezed, with the electricity that Emily was giving her and she kissed her, again.

The clothes flew.

Emily didn't know where her body ended and beginned Naomi's one, but it was good, because she felt loved, there. She felt like she cared, and she liked that.

Naomi gave her the best two orgasms of her life, that afternoon, and after that, they cuddled in the bed and she couldn't help but smile, while Naomi was kissing her boneback, lazily.

"I've been stupid." Murmured Emily, closing her eyes. When Naomi didn't replied, she continued. "I shouldn't have gone like this."

Naomi smiled, rubbing her nose in Emily's shoulder. Then, she murmured, slowly. "You were scared because of Jenna." Emily nodded, closing her eyes. "Cook have told me everything." The little girl sighed, and Naomi pressed her nude body with hers, caressing her belly with her fingers, and making Emily smile.

"E-Everything?"

"Yeah... fucking asshole, I should arrest him." Murmured Naomi. "But I don't want to leave you here, again, so I called the commissioner. I'm sick. The flu." Emily laughed and Naomi hugged her, mumbling. "God, I love when you laugh."

Emily smiled, then. "You are the best I've ever had, do you know?"

"Mmm..." Naomi smiled, too. "I like that."

"Yeah... me too."

They listened a knock, on the door, and Emily woke up, surprised. She grabbed the large Naomi shirt and she opened the door. When he saw there Cook, crying, she worried about him. "Hey..."

He just needed a word. A fucking word.

"Paddy."

4. JAMES COOK. THE COOKIE MONSTER.

When the redhead watched the pictures that Cook had received on his mobile phone, her mouth went dry and her heart, literally, stopped. Paddy, Cook's brother, in the street with an iron bar across his neck.

"Emily, t-they... I'm going to kill them with my fucking hands, I am telling y..."

Emily put a hand on his shoulder, but Cook was pressing her fists on the table, clearly angry. He didn't understand it, but he knew that Johnny White had made that. It was his style.

Katie placed a couple of tea mugs on the table, and the five boys sat on the living room. Naomi was the first to talk, grabbing Emily's hand. "Who is he?"

Cook didn't look at her. "My brother."

Katie mouthed a 'for fuck sake' and Eff rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Naomi stared at the pictures, trying to be objective. "And you say that White has made it." The boy nodded. "Why?"

"I've seeing him killing, before. He's such a sadistic prick." Murmured Cook, and Emily handed her a fag. The boy lighted it, and letting scape an 'Ahhh' when he exhaled, Effy looked at him. "I know what are you thinkin'. My voice, innit? Yeah, we made it. The fucking bank's robbery, my brother and I."

Effy didn't reply because she knew, in the deep. When she listened his voice, she knew it. "Why?" Asked Katie.

"Your husband." Said Cook, pointing at Katie. "Needed some money to pay Foster. He had a debt, I was just his man. There was something big goin' there, but I don't know."

Effy sighed. "I do. Drug issues. White was involved." They all looked at Effy. "John Foster could do it, as a doctor. Freddie participated because it was easy money, and White has some contacts in La Paz, Mexico."

Naomi nodded. "Continue."

"The money was transferred from account to account with the excuse that it was 'medical equipment' and Freddie and White were shareholders and White in the hospital so... it was the easy way to traffic. Then White boys put in the market and you get it, there. Your boss obviously turned a blind eye, and had the 2%. Not bad. My brother, Tony Stonem, made me a favor and he went to White. He sold him five grams without questioning anything. Powder."

Cook nodded, too. "Yeah, White started to work with weed, but... it isn't as profitable as coke."

Naomi looked at them. "And I've been trying to catch White all my life... impressive."

"I couldn't tell you because, well... Katie." Effy said. "But now, I guess that..."

The blonde smiled, nodding. "I undestand, don't worry."

Katie kissed Eff's cheek and then, Cook stood up. He grabbed his jacket and looking at Emily, he smiled widely. "Red, I've left something on my bed, for you. Try to take all the time you can, OK? And you know, whenever but..."

"... we'll see each other again, I know. Thanks." Said the little girl, and then, Naomi passed an arm through her waist. "And be careful."

"Ha! Never and ever." He said, closing the door.

Cook was running again, but maybe that time, he was going to end up things, properly.

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

The four girls remained silent, and then, Emily stood up, entering in Cook's room. Naomi followed her, and they found an envelope, on the bed. The little girl sighed, and when she read 'See you in hell, my fave Red :)' she smiled, opening it.

An old picture inside, and a red circle marked with pen that showed them a guy. Emily recognized Cook, and she knew where the photo was taken. She closed her eyes, and breathing, she turned the photo to see a text. 'I did it. Sorry.'

She felt the betrayal running through her body, and Naomi hugged her, strongly. "Emily..."

"The f-fuck... he did it. He was who kicked Sophia's head with the bottle, Naomi. He fucking did it." Murmured Emily, closing her eyes.

Naomi shook her head. "We will see him sooner or later, OK?" Emily nodded. "You don't understand it."

The redhead looked at her. "Now that he killed Foster, and probably he's going to revenge his brother torturing White, you are free." Emily opened her eyes, understanding what Naomi meant. She gasped, then, and she started to cry in Naomi's shoulders. "You are fucking free, babe..."

In that moment, they listened a huge sound in the living room and they looked at each other.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING JAMES COOK, HUH!?"

Emily? Emily recognized that voice.

"SHIT."

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

Naomi opened the drawers, trying to be as silent as possible. She found a little weapon, maybe Cook's, and she put a finger in Emily's mouth, trying to calm her.

"YOU, FUCKING BRUNETTE BITCH, I'VE ASKED YOU WHERE THE FUCK IS JAMES COOK!"

"Listen to me." Murmured Naomi, nodding. "Both you and I know that Johnny White is 'ere. I'm going to open this door and you'll remain behind it, ¿OK?" The redhead nodded, then.

She closed her eyes, counting to three, and then, she opened the door, facing Johnny White. He grabbed Katie's waist and putting a gun in her head, he smirked "Oh... blondie, what a surprise here! Tell me, are you running a party where I haven't been invited?"

Naomi furrowed her brow. "Let her go, John."

He laughed, caressing Katie's face with her thumb. Effy stood up, angry, and White pointed at her with the weapon. "Easy there, princess! You know, I've been looking for your lovely sister, but well, you will do. Maybe she chickens and let you die in my hands, what ya thing?" He laughed. "It would be priceless."

"If you touch her..." Murmured Effy.

He laughed hard, again. "What? I'm not like that McClair, tosser... so what if I touch her, huh? Tell her that I want to meet her, tomorrow. There's an abandoned toy factory on the outskirts. 48 fucking hours and if those two bastards don't appear, easy." He sighed. "I'll kill your girlfriend. Understood?"

Effy looked at him and she could not help saying: "Take me." But he laughed, so loudly, and shaking his head, he put the gun in Katie's cheek.

"I'm not interested on it, that's all. Mandy, come here!" He shouted, and then, Naomi's ex-girlfriend appeared, grabbing a revolver. She started to tie Katie while Johnny lighted a fag, pointing at the twin. Naomi couldn't believe it. The person who lived with her, who SHARED all, with het, was standing up there, following White's orders.

"Nice to see you again, Campbell." Said Mandy smirking, before going outside.

Naomi thought that th girl could not give more disgust to her, also, since when she worked for Johnny White? It was weird, and painful.

Katie looked at Effy for last time, before going outside, and the brunette mouthed an 'I'll sort this, I love you' that made Katie smile a little. She believed her, of course she did.

Johnny White closed the door and then Emily went outside the room. Effy looked at her, angry. "About fucking time."

"If I went outside that room, he would have killed me in a second, Effy." She tried to deffend herself.

Effy sighed. "And now, he has Katie. Fu-cking marvelous."

"You don't have any fucking right to say that." Said Emily, angry.

"Yes, I do. I've been suffering her wrong decisions for a long time, Emily, where were you?"

Naomi grabbed Effy's shoulder, trying to calm her. "Stop it."

"Stop it!? Her fucking husband punched me, threatened me, and I was here to help her!" She said, pointing at Emily. "But it seems that you're a fucking selfish cow, isn't it? You and Cook, the same shit."

Emily looked at her. "If you think this about me, why did you help me? Come on! Fuck off, Effy, you don't know anything 'bout me."

Naomi stood up, angry. "Stop, fuck's sake! Eff..."

"I'm not going to lose Katie again, Emily, I can't. Sort your fucking shit and bring her here." She said, with a cold voice, and she stood up, going outside.

Emily was staring at the floor, those words hurt a lot.

Those words were like knives.

Naomi went to hug her but Emily shook her head. "Don't. Eff has reason, I don't deserve this."

"They won't hurt her."

Emily looked at that blue eyes. "But what if..."

"Listen to me, they won't, OK? Two days." Said Naomi. "Two fucking days and we'll have her."

The blonde hugged the petite's body and Emily sighed, relaxed. "I hope so. This is the never ending tale."

"Soon." Murmured Naomi.

Emily wanted to believe that.

**My favourite song, yup. The Strokes - Reptilia, in this chapter, because it totally suited on it.**

**Well, I'm off. See you soon :D**

**#MARV - CHERRY STREAKS (It seems I've been christened again).**


	19. The beginning of the end

**Well, as I'm a weird one, I have designed like a huge epilogue, in three parts. This is the first one, so you can guess that GSF is going over :(**

**I think I've done good, but all the reviews will be welcomed, you know.**

**Thanks to my usual followers, OnlyNaomily and SpanishLily because their replies are awesome :)**

**That's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

1. EMILY FITCH. CHERRY.

It may sound boring, but she was enjoying it. Sitting on that park bench, smoking and balancing her feet, which barely reached the floor. POxnard was a city made for tall people, or something (that, or she was a damn dwarf). The sun was going down and she was enjoying that silence.

Effy was right, but she tried not to think about it. Emily didn't want to do more damage. She understood it, then.

She understood it, that that she was the cause of all the shit that had happened in her life, and she never had anything but run, run away. Don't facing the problems. Don't fighting.

That was over, she thought. She was going to stand up. She was going to fix all the mess she made. She was going to recover her sister, she was going to tell her mother what had to have told her so many years ago.

And she was totally scared.

Naomi being there, wasn't helping. Shit, that fucking blonde was certainly the only good thing that had happened in her fucking life! Grabbing her hand and squeezing it, the copper stared at Emily, who was in totally silence.

"Effy had her point." Admitted the cherry redhead without looking at the other girl. "I am useless."

"Emily..."

The redhead shook her head. "All my fucking life, causing trouble and I never did nothing to sort that. Never, Naomi, and that's a huge word, don't you think?" Then, she took a drag from her cigarette. "I-I think it's really over."

Naomi stared at her, caressing her cheek. "You must..."

"No, let me finish." Said Emily staring at her eyes, and the blonde just nodded. "You should be fair with yourself, Naomi... a-and if your job is to arrest me you should. I never liked you for being a copper, shit, you appeared and I didn't think about it, even a fucking time."

Naomi smiled. "I know, Emily."

"You don't need to..." The blonde kissed her because she wanted Emily to shut up. Emily smiled, then, because Naomi did that, sometimes, and it was so good.

And so overwhelming.

Her kisses tasted like heaven and Emily asked herself if someday she was going to lose that.

"Don't shut me up." Murmured Emily, smiling.

"Don't say silly things, then.

They laughed and Emily knew that her spot in the world was there, by Naomi's side.

She wanted to fix her things because of Naomi.

She wanted to fix her things because of her future, together.

[...]

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF.

"Hey... hey, stop this!" The car stopped and a man laughed. Katie didn't see anything because they had put her a a black bag over her head, but then, the man grabbed it and threw it at the car's floor.

The driver laughed, too. "That bitch won't shut up."

"Hey, some respect!" Said Katie, angry.

The other man showed her a paper and Katie recognized it. They were the divorce papers of Freddie. Katie swallowed hard, because he had signed them.

"Do you know, princess? If you will sign this right now, I could do whatever I want with you but it turns out that Freddie and I just ... let's say that I can not. I owe him a big one."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "And you are...?"

"John White. Amazing fucker, bad quality bad guy. Call me whatever."

He offered her a handshake but Katie spit at his hand. "Oh... so you are feisty. I like her." He said to his driver and the other man laughed.

"Feisty ones are the best, boss."

Johnny smiled. "How much time do we have?"

"Three hours." Replied the driver, staring at the road. "Three..."

Then a bullet went through the front glass, reaching the driver fully in the neck. Johnny took the wheel nervously. "Fuck! You, get in the fucking bag..."

"You know, you should speak to her in that way!"

That voice. Katie listened it and smiled, because she recognized that voice. Johnny stopped the car, and grabbing her weapon he stared at the road.

And James Cook appeared there, with a Remington shotgun on his hands. Smirking. Johnny grabbed his little gun but the other guy shook his head. "I wouldn't do that."

"W-where's Mandy?" He asked. He was scared, obviously, because he recognized that look, on his face.

Johnny White was going to die, there, and he knew. Cook just laughed. "Awww, soppy twat. The bitch who was driving the motorbike behind you? Easy... I killed her. Another question?" The man stared, gulping. "Then... Katie, turn around please, babes."

She did what Cook said, and covering her ears with her hands, she heard the first shot. "This is for making me miserable when I was just 22."

Another shot. "This, is for Emily Fitch, tosser! He would be always better than any of you, than any of us!" The last shot entered through his fucking stomach, but he was still alive. Cook knew. Finally, he pointed at his head, with the weapon.

"And this is for my fucking brother, you, huge sack of shit!"

And he shotted him, and Katie just closed her eyes. She listened the movement of the dead body, Cook threw it to the road. He did the same with the driver's body, and then, he sat on the driver's place. "Come 'ere, Katiekins. I won't bite you."

She unzipped her belt, and then, she sat by his side. "Sorry for the mess." He said, lighting a fag. "I didn't really know that you were there."

When he started to drive, she looked at him. "W-where are we going?"

"To finish this shit." He said, taking a drag. "Yeah, Emily would be there, and Freddie too. What a party we're going to throw."

The silence filled the car and Cook sighed. "I knew since the first time I saw White that I was going to kill him. I wanted him to be my fucking last, you know? But your fucking husband..."

"He isn't my husband anymore."

"Tecnically..." He replied, and Katie sighed. "Come on, girl... if you want, I can call him 'dickhead', but as your husband it's funnier."

Katie looked at him. "What are you going to do?" Cook stared at her with a smile in his face and Katie understood that he, Freddie, was his last. She swallowed, then.

"Me?" He said, smirking. "You know. You should sign that papers, thought."

"Why?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know... maybe that's the last thing that he's going to see, so... I always say that the people should finish things before the real end. That's something mystical, like a mantra. The world would be better, don't you think? Of course it fucking would." The eldest twin stared at the road, sighing, and then, she litted a fag. "I didn't know you smoke. I would have offered you a fag."

"Don't play cool with me, Cook." She said, and then he laughed.

"Fuck's sake, you, the Fitch Twins, are something else..."

And despite all that shit, Katie felt good, thinking that Cook had protected her sister throughout that time.

And she smiled.

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI. THE COPPER.

Emily played with a coin through her fingers while Naomi drove. Effy was listening some music on her iPod, because she didn't want to talk with them, but Emily sighed. "Babes, stop the car, please."

Naomi nodded, stopping and then Effy stared at them, taking off her headphones. "Why the fuck you..."

"Listen to me, you, Stonem. Maybe you don't like me, or you can't stand me... I don't fucking know, really, but I told you that I was going to sort this shit and I'll do, OK? Naomi, you can continue with ou-"

Effy smiled. "I never said I don't like you."

And when Naomi started to drive, again, she knew that the things would be OK."

[...]

7. FREDERICK McCLAIR. FREDDIE. MISTER McCLAIR.

He lighted a fag, resting his body on the car.

He stared at his watch, then. Ten minutes and all would be over. He hoped so, because that weeks had been so frantic and he didn't like that a fucking bit.

Freddie smiled when he saw, approaching, a black car. Johnny's car. He didn't expect to see James Cook, opening the door, and definitely he didn't expect to see Katie.

His (still) wife. He opened his eyes when Katie started to walk towards him with a paper on her hands. She gave it to him, and when he saw it, he sighed. "Then, it's over. Really over."

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry."

"I shoul-"

She shook her head. "Don't say anything, Freddie. It's better that way, OK?"

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Well, I'm fed up."

That was why. When he felt the fucking bullet destroying his knee.

"AAAAAAAH! YOUR FUCKING MOTHER, YOU ARE SICK!"

Cook smirked then. "Katie, turn around. Do you think that your sister would see this?"

Katie didn't respond him because he was sick. Cook and his illness. He laughed, grabbing Freddie by his shirt and making him to stand up.

"Come on, you, I think that you were a sporty guy! Does it hurt!?" Freddie was nearly crying. All his life was a façade, even with Katie, but that afternoon, in that factory, the party was over. "DOES IT HURT, FREDS!?"

And he shotted his other knee, and Freddie felt on the floor, crying in pain. "YOU AND JOHNNY WHITE THOUGHT THAT MY FUCKING BROTHER HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS AND YOU KILLED HIM! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT I DO WITH THE PEOPLE WHO FUCKS ME, FREDS!? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!?"

Freddie looked at him and spit, and Cook pointed at his stomach. "You are nothing, Cook... s-someday, someone is goin' t-to make you pay for all t-this shit."

Cook smirked. "What a shame, you won't see that."

Katie turned around, worried. She didn't like that angst, and she was crying, too. "Cook, just fucking end this, please." She mumbled, but he heard that and he nodded.

"The princess rules, man."

He shot him, then, and finally, he threw the weapon to the floor, falling to the floor and resting on his knees.

It was over, he couldn't believe it.

Well, that's what he thought.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

4. JAMES COOK.

"OH my fucking God..." Murmured Emily, looking at the floor. Naomi grabbed her gun, that was tucked in the back of her pants (attached with her belt) and Eff squeezed Katie's hand.

Little Katie was shaking when she saw the body of her ex-husband, inert, with a bullet hole in his stomach for the first time. It was a universal truth that she never wanted him. That she never LOVED him, but thinking about the things she have lived with him, she could not help but feel bad.

"Stop looking at him, he's not gonna wake up, Katiekins. He's dead, you've fucking listened it, don't you?" James Cook, grabbing a little gun in one hand and smoking with the other. "Do you know? If you wouldn't have married him, he would be alive. How do you feel knowing that, princess? Well, let's see the positive point, innit? He signed it, you're free."

Naomi frowned and pointed her gun at Cook. "Shoot the fucking gun down, Cook."

"The blonde police. Come on... at last we have a decent conversation you and me, huh!?" He laughed, shaking his head and Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Must be nice to be a cop... and yet, with all your shitty and stupid speech about justice and good things, here it comes the fucking redhead and you let things pass by. Because YOU did. You and me, babe, know that you don't have any validity as a copper." He threw the cigarette to the floor. "Everyone hates corruption until they practice with it, huh?"

Emily went straight to him and Cook pointed at her with his gun. "COOK, THROW THE FUCKING GUN TO THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Naomi.

The redhead looked at him, harshly, and Cook grinned. "You know I never had regrets before, Cherryhead. You know I can shoot right now and I wouldn't give a shit."

"But you aren't going to." Said Emily, sure. "If you wanted to kill me you could do it so much time ago, don't you think, Cookie Monster?"

"You have not fucking clue." Said him, angry, and she opened her arms, inviting him to shoot her.

"Come on! Do it, Cook. Fucking do it! You lied me before... you were lying to me for a long time, motherfucker. I'm sure it will not cost anything to pull that trigger, am I right?" She smiled, with that empty smile that scared the shit out of her sister at first, but that Katie understood.

Naomi wanted to intervene, scared about if the situation was going out of her hands, but Effy grabbed her arm and shook her head. Emily needed to do this alone. "Awww, look at this." Said Cook, pointing at Naomi, who was grabbing with so much strenght her gun. "Lovely, isn't it? It seems that everybody deserve their fucking happy ending less Cook. Cook no."

Eff never talked. When everybody was scared, she was relaxed as ever. She knew that the boy was all façade. She knew that he loved Emily and he couldn't even kill her, so she lighted a fag and started to talk. "Don't be an asshole and accept this crap, James. They are all dead. Take your shit and get out of this fucking place, like now."

"And then what? The fucking cops following me, huh? Is that all I deserve? I don't have where to fall dead..." He said, pointing at the factory where they were standing. "It is not fuckin' fair."

"Cook..." Emily mumbled, before a sight.

He looked at her. "Seriously, fuck... d'you know why I lied? I didn't want you to die, Red. I tried so hard to be right, fuck's sake, I... You aren't as strong as you think."

She shook her head. "Cook, throw the weapon to the floor. I-It's over. All this shit is over. No more guns for us."

"No more guns for YOU, I'm a fugitive." He laughed. "A fucking fugitive, isn't it marvelous? Do you know? If this would have happened some time ago, you know we'd have a laught about it."

"Is NOT funny." The redhead mumbled, but Cook nodded seeing the worry in Emily's eyes, and he finally threw the weapon to the floor.

"In a way, it is. The same old shit, yeah..." He said, turning around and starting to walk. "Take care, Emily. And you, fuckin' blonde, watch out. The last person to point her with a gun it's me, have you understood it? Because I'm slippery as a snake, but if I find out that someone touches a fuckin' strand of her hair, in my eyes you are going to be the culprit, and you won't like it."

"Got it." Mumbled the blonde, hugging Emily and kissing her shoulder. She was really scared, and when Cook disappeared, she sighed, more relieved. "Fucking hell..." She mumbled.

Katie and Eff went to where the two girls where hugging each other and the eldest twin put her hand in Emily's shoulder. "Do you think he will come back?" Asked Katie, and Emily shrugged.

"Sooner or later, we will know something coming from him. I'm sure." Said Eff.

Naomi sighed, shaking her head. For her, it was better that Cook didn't make an appeareance for a while. It was the best, in fact. "Come on... it's over."

Katie and Eff hugged each other by their waists and they started to walk, but Emily grabbed Naomi's hand, asking her to wait, and the blonde just nodded. When they were alone, Naomi stared at Freddie's body and she shook her head. "Poor wanker."

"Wrong place, wrong time." Mumbled the redhead, and Naomi kissed her hand. Emily closed her eyes. She didn't believe that everything was over, and she looked at her blonde, HER blonde, and caressing her cheek, she just asked. "Are you going to call the police?"

Naomi shook her head. "I-I think I'm going to quit. Too much action for a lifetime..."

Emily stared at her, smiling and the little redhead grabbed her hand, starting to walk. "You know you are a good copper, don't you?"

Naomi shrugged, smiling, and Emily kissed their intertwined hands. "We should leave this fuckin' city and start a whole new life wherever..."

"I'm in."

The blonde copper felt better, because if Emily was in, nothing else mattered.

**1/3 loaded, haha. The weapons are over, or not, who knows :P**

**Poor Freddie (mmm no, not really).**

**See you in the next one :D**

**#Marv.**


	20. Relaxed people

**I'm kinda sad, the end is coming :(**

**Disclaimer: duh.**

One week later.

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF. EFFY'S.

- Welcoooooome to SF Rock Radio One, the sun has shined in our lovely city aaaall the day, now it's 11 PM and yeah, we're going to listen Sympathy For The Devil, by the greatest band of all the times, the Rolling Stones.

Please allow me to introduce myself

I'm a man of wealth and taste.

I've been around for a long, long year

Stole many a mans soul and faith.

"What are you gonna do?" Emily was smoking, sitting in the stairs of their home and Katie took a sip of her bottle of beer, shrugging.

Katie smiled, looking around. "We've talked a lot. I-I've been so stupid, Ems, she always deserved better. I don't know why the fuck she loves me, but she does, so..."

"I know... it must be hard to love someone as loud and obnoxious as you." She teased.

Katie looked at her, and when she saw Emily smiling, she couldn't help but smile, too. She put her hand on Emily's knee and sighing, she looked at her house. Her real home. She smiled, shaking her head. "Nah... you do, too. I've to have something good. Also, don't give me speeches, you're dating a damn corrupt police."

"Oh... stop that shit, Katiekins. You adore each other." Said Emily, sighing and staring at her old sister.

Katie nodded, because she loved Naomi too, it was true, and she liked that Emily had found a person like her, because Naomi could be some things, but she had a heart of gold and they were good together. "Yeah, you're right, but you know? It's funnier when we insult each other like this... that fucking blonde." Katie laughed, shaking her head. They fell in the easier silence, and Emily left her fag in the ashtray, sighing. "And you? What are you going to do?"

Emily sighed. "I don't know. She wants to travel, for a bit... I can understand her, because she has never left Cali before, but..." Emily closed her eyes, breathing. "If we spend so much time together, I feel that we will end up killing each another. I don't want that."

"You love her." Pointed Katie, and Emily nodded. "You'll figure it out."

The redhead looked at her sister, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think so?"

Katie smiled, nodding and lighting a fag. "That blonde has done a number of things for you, Emily... impossible to believe if someone had told me two years ago. She loves you too."

"I know." Said Emily, proud of it.

Katie took a drag and letting the smoke run free by her body, she smiled. "Everything will be fine."

And Emily started to believe that it was true.

"This week. I will visit Jenna, do you know? I am going to say her a couple of things."

Katie laughed, then, rubbing Emily's back with her hand. "Good luck, then."

The youngest twin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you saying that?"

"Because mum's a bitch. I don't want to see her for a long, long time, I tell you. She has called me, do you know?"

Emily stared at her. "What have you done, Katiekins?"

Katie shrugged, staring at the living room and smiling. That was her home, not Freddie's and definitely not her mum's one. "I told her to fuck off, basically."

And Emily laughed out loud, passing an arm throught Katie's shoulders.

"That is my fucking sister, God..."

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFFY (AGAIN).

"She does not know, but I have two flight passes to New York. We should begin to lead a normal and good life, you know what she said about the big city." Effy smiled, looking at the sky. Midnight in San Francisco. They went out together that night, because it was long time since they did something like that, alone. After all, they were like sisters, right? They were smoking weed laying in a fucking park. They promised a night of madness, but none of them needed it, so they did something quieter. Naomi passed the small cylinder to Effy, who lit it with his lighter. Both looked to the sky. "But come to visit me, huh?"

Naomi smiled. "Of course I will."

Effy took a drag, and closing her eyes, she relaxed herself. "That's iiiiiit."

"Everything will be OK, right?" Naomi asked, a little bit worried, and Effy looked at her.

The brunette smiled. "Obviously. I mean... you know, when the fucking Fitch twins are in the middle of somethin'..."

"What a fucking mess we've made, Stonem." Murmured Naomi, closing her eyes. Effy stood up, stretching herself, and she offered a hand to Naomi, who stood up, too. "Where are we going?"

"To smoke our last with our ladies, Nai. They're fucking worth it."

Naomi sighed, and passed her arm through Effy's shoulder. "You're right."

Effy smiled. "I'm always right, babe."

Naomi smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have someone in her life as Effy.

Life was easier.

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. JUST EMILY.

They were sitting in that stairs. Effy was smoking a spliff and Katie was resting her head in her girlfriend's shoulder, with her eyes closed. Naomi looked at the floor and Emily just stared at the bright sky of San Francisco, with a smile on her face.

When Katie yawned, Effy stood up, holding her hand. "Come on, sleepyhead. Time for us to go to the bed."

The eldest twin just nodded, and murmuring a 'good night', she let Effy drag her to inside the house, to the room, but before entering there, the tallest girl turned her head to meet a smiley Naomi. The blonde was smiling genuinely, as Effy had never seen her smile. Effy felt good just watching it, and she closed the door of her room with a smile on her face, too. Perhaps the next day she would go to New York, well, they, or maybe they weren't going to leave Cali ever, but the truth is that she didn't care much and THAT was too good.

Emily smiled, lighting a fag, and she grabbed Naomi's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You know?" Said the blonde, smiling and staring at the floor. "I always wanted to ask you somethin', but you know, our timing..."

Emily stared at her, smiling. "Come on then, everything once."

Naomi laughed, shaking her head, and she stared at those brown pools that she just loved. For the first time in a long, Emily's eyes glowed, and Naomi thought that she wanted to see that forever.

"OH, fuck it..." Said the blonde, with a permanent smile in her face. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Emily bitted her lip, trying not to laugh at that, but she couldn't help the chuckle that left her throat. "I know that you were goin' to have a laught." Said Naomi, still smiling.

Emily looked at her, shaking her head. "You're such a..." She sighed, and grabbing Naomi's cheek, she kissed her deeply. It was like their first proper kiss, and it felt like magic.

They pressed their foreheads, smiling, and Naomi put a strand of hair behind Emily's ear. Then, the blonde murmured, playfully. "Is that a yes, Fitch?"

And Emily said yes because it was what she had to do, because she loved her. Deeply, truly, madly loved her. They kissed again, but that time they hadn't hurry, because they didn't have reason to be rushed at all.

That night, was the first time that Naomi said 'I love you' without being scared about the future.

Emily just replied her. "I love you too."

And yeah, they were still smiling.

[...]

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFFY.

"Well..." Effy was carrying the two suitcases, when Katie stopped. They were going to do it. They were going to New York, together, and Katie should be scared, because the fucking press had trampled her with questions about Freddie's McClair murder, but she didn't know anything about it.

Foster, White and McClaie were dead and their dirty secrets were showed to the media, by the police department. Naomi's comissioner won all the merit, when he bring out all those businesses in which the three men had been engaged. It was so fucking hilarious because he had been involved and when all the shit exploded, he was the hero.

Naomi, obviosly, didn't believe in the police. Anymore.

That afternoon they were on the airport, and the first to make a move was Naomi, who hugged Effy. The brunette laughed. "Crushing bones."

"I'm gonna miss you, Stonem. " Said the blonde, putting a hand on Effy's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, there."

"Sure." Replied Effy, smiling. It could seem cold, but it was their way. They love each other to bits, that was clear. Effy sighed, opening her arms to hug Emily. The little redhead (dyed again) chuckled, hugging her friend, because she was her fucking friend, that was sure.

Emily smiled, breaking the hug. "Eff, thanks... really. For, you know..."

She shrugged. "Well, we are family, now, so... watch that blonde, OK? She's a totally bad ass."

The petite girl nodded, and then Naomi chuckled, staring at Katie, who was smiling like a weird person.

"Katiekins, as always..."

The eldest twin rolled her eyes, opening her arms. "Come here, you bitch." And they laughed, because after all, they were good friends, Naomi and Katie. Yeah, they were, that's sure. "If for some strange reason I find that you fuck everything with my little-"

Emily sighed. "Katie..."

Katie smiled, and then the two twins hugged each other. Emily sighed, she had missed her sister too much and that was good. She wasn't going to miss her anymore, and she would be so far away... it was weird, comforting, but weird. "I couldn't help it, OK? You're still my little sister."

"Yeah, sure." Murmured Emily and they both laughed.

Katie sighed, whiping a tear that fell freely by her cheek. "I didn't want to cry, fuck."

The four girls laughed when Katie said that and Emily sighed, smiling.

- The B2819 Flight with destination New York...

Effy stared at Katie and grabbed her hand, surely. The youngest girl smiled, squeezing it. Emily looked at them with a smile on her face because she knew that Katie was happy.

That was all that matters.

"I love you, don't fucking forget it like ever, OK Ems?" She said, before turning around.

Emily smiled then. "Yeah... I know. I love you too, Katie."

[...]

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI.

Naomi drove. Emily just tipped her fingers in her leg. She was nervous, so fucking nervous, and the blonde girl stared at her. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" Emily just nodded without replying anything, staring at the road. Naomi grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "You're going to be OK, don't you?"

Emily nodded again but she wasn't as sure as she thought and Naomi could see that. "Because... you know, that we don't have to-"

"Naomi, I need it. Just... drive please, before my mind will change the idea." And Naomi had to nod, and to continue driving because she knew that Emily meant it, and she was there, for her.

A couple of hours later, they were on a large street. Emily was trembling and Naomi just offered her a fag, smiling. "You know? I'm in love with the smartest girl I've ever met. She is petite, redhead... she's incredibly carefree and that used to kick the shit out of me, because huh... what a badass." They laughed, together and Naomi grabbed Emily's hand, smiling. "Just for your knowing, if you think that this is a bad idea, the car is still behind you..."

Emily shook her head, smiling. "The girl you love wouldn't do that."

And Naomi smiled, too. "The girl I love could do whatever she fucking wanted to do and I will love her, no matter what."

And then, the little redhead found her bravery, and she grabbed Naomi's hand and did, like, thirty steps. And then, she was in that door, the door she hadn't seen in almost nine years, and that time, she wasn't afraid.

And she knocked the door, three times, without being afraid.

[...]

1. EMILY FITCH. EMS.

Naomi was driving again, but that time, Emily wasn't nervous, or thoughtful. She was smiling and shining like a new person.

Because she did what she needed to do since the first moment her mother told her to fuck off, when she was 16.

She yelled, screamed but she didn't feel angry, or upset.

In fact, she was so happy.

"Emily."

The redhead stared at her left, to see Naomi, driving, with a smile on her face. "I'm so proud of the girl I'm in love with and when I'll be older, I'm going to marry her. In Las Vegas, or wherever the fuck she'll want to. I think I never loved anyone as much as I love her."

And Emily laughed, grabbing Naomi's hand and kissing her knuckles, softly. "I know that girl. I'm sure she would say yes, with her eyes closed."

The blonde girl felt it, then. That wasn't an end, that was a new beginning.

"I fucking love you too much, Cherryhead."

And yeah. Cherryhead smiled. "I love you too, my blonde copper."

**The next will be the last chapter, (sight).**

**See you in Rocking, here, or wherever :D**

**#Marv**


	21. Grand Skin Finale

**Ta-daaaaa. It's over. I do not want to go without thanking everyone who has followed, commented, tucked into favorites this. You are great, everyone :)**

**Thanks to OnlyNaomily. Hahahaha I don't know if this could be a movie or not, but it's good to hear that, really. Thanks for your comments and your support.**

**Thanks to Larissa because her last comment was lovely.**

**Finally, thanks to SpanishLily because she's ace. This is for her, because I know it will cheer her a little bit up :)**

**That's all. Hope you'll enjoy the last.**

9. PANDORA MOON.

She heard three knocks on her door and she smiled, grabbing her glass of lemonade. She missed him, of course she did, but she was trying to fix her things.

And fuck, she was relaxed, but that changed when she saw Thomas, standing on her door breathing heavily. Pandora wanted too bad to slam the door on his face, but he put his toe on the door, so he blocked it.

"Just fucking listen to me, Panda."

The girl mumbled. "I don't have anything to talk with you."

"Well..." He said, breathing. "I do, and the Pandora I know, my Panda, she would listen to me because she's the sweetest and the kindest girl I've ever met, so... please?" And the girl just shrugged, opening the door. It wasn't a good idea, but her heart was bouncing so bad on her chest, because she loved him, madly. "OK, I'm not a prince. I'm not the cool guy who-"

"I've never ever said that I wanted those things, Thomas." She argued.

"I love you." And Pandora opened her eyes because she had never heard that before. "I love you to the bits, and I want you to be my girl forever, Pandora, but just..."

And he shut up, and he shut up so hard because she kissed him.

And Tommo had to smile, hugging her girl. "OH my God, I really thought that..."

"I love you too, OK?" She said, caressing his cheek with a thumb, smiley. That was Panda. "Come on. I've bake your fave' cake..."

And Thomas raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Don't look at me like that, honey, I was waiting for you. I've been waiting for you so much time."

Yeah, that was Panda.

8. JEREMIAH JONES. JJ.

Three months later.

He was watching some TV, yawning. He was on the Police's Corp again and he was enjoying it again.

And Lara was by his side and he was enjoying that, again, because when he cuddled in his couch, with his wife, watching a NFL match while their son was playing in his room, life could fuck off.

Their phone rang, then, and Lara grabbed it, with a smile on her face. "Jones house. Yeah. Huh." She stared at his husband. "Love, this is for you."

And Jeremiah took the phone, smiling. "Jeremiah speaking."

/"Jeremiah? Come on, have you became an old man or..."

And he had to laught when he recognized that voice, and he stood up. "It's so good to hear you."

/"I am missing you too. Really. How are Lara and the little Bert?"

"Dandy." He replied, looking at her wife, who had changed the TV channel. He smiled, then. "So good, really. And you? What are you doing, Campbell?"

And when he heard their laught, because he recognized two voices, he thought that maybe, Campbell was with that bad girl (and he had to smile because she sounded so fucking happy).

/"Las Vegas, man. You would like this, man, so huge... OH, one thing! The motorbike... it's yours. Do whatever you want with it."

"Seriously?"

/"Yeaaah! We wouldn't pass by there for a while, do you know?"

He laughed. "I hear you are OK."

/"Yeah... we are all right, JJ. My God, how late it is! I have to cut this lovely call but I will talk with you when I'll have a moment, OK?"

"Yeah, I will wait for it." He heard her friend sight (happiness sight) and he smiled, again. It was so good, to heard that. It was so fucking good. "Take care, Campbell."

"Always, officer." She said, before hanging down the call and he smiled, going to the living again, when his wife was watching the TV while she ate chips.

Life was too good, damn. "Naomi?" Her wife asked, and JJ nodded. "I have always liked that girl."

"Such a liver." He said, sitting again on the couch. "But yeah... a good girl. A good friend, in fact."

Lara kissed his husband cheek and then, they stared at the screen.

Yeah... life was so fucking dandy.

7. FREDERICK McCLAIR.

His tomb was alone in the middle of the cemetery of San Francisco. No one had left a flower for him in two months, no. Not even Karen, who never had stood him, even a little.

Maybe Freddie had what he deserved, maybe not, but it was a fact.

Pure reality.

6. THOMAS TOMONE. TOMMO.

Three months later.

"The fuck, this is huge." Murmured Thomas when he looked at the lights of the streets and Pandora shushed him, because she was recording it all with her camera.

They had gathered them at the airport and when Thomas and Pandora had seen these great streets, they were unable to stop opening their mouths in amazement. Emily smiled, used to that, and delighted that Naomi will take along with them as well.

The blonde was driving. They had a flat with two rooms in one of the quietest neighborhoods in Las Vegas (and yeah, both loved their new life). Thomas and Pandora were visiting them for a week because Emily never stopped talking with him, because he was a really good friend.

Thomas smiled, grabbing Pandora's hand and enjoying the views. "What do you think about the people who comes here to be married, dressed as Elvis and Marylin, Cherry?"

And Emily laughed because she had missed his friend. "Bollocks. Why?"

"Because I'm going to marry her, dressed by Elvis and I did not know if a black Elvis would look good or what..." And neither Emily nor Naomi couldn't help the chuckle that raised their throats and they bursted out laughing.

The blonde replied. "I don't know about Elvis, but I think that a black Marylin would look awesome."

"Shame." Said Pandora, giggling. "That is my paper."

And they laughed, again, because it was difficult not to.

5. NAOMI CAMPBELL. NAI.

Two days after the 'great an awesome wedding', Pandora and Thomas came back home and the girls were alone, again, on their flat.

Naomi was working as a Security Staff in a hotel, on the middle of the big city, and she liked it. Her job was quite amusing, with the shows and all, and the payment was rather good. Emily pulled a tattoo artist license and since then she hadn't stopped creating, and what art, God! Another of the many things that Naomi loved of her, was the amazing talent that the redhead had. She worked in a modest tattoo store where they lived and she was crazily happy.

They found their spot in that city and they were more than OK, together.

Naomi arrived a little bit late, that night, but when her girlfriend hugged her, every single thing was better.

"How's been your day, hun?"

The blonde grabbed something that was buried in her pocket and handed it to Emily. "Saturday. Two passes for the Caesars Palace show."

"My God, how the..."

The blonde kissed her. "I have some contacts, you know?" And they giggled, together, because Naomi made it sound like 'bad girl stuff' and it was hilarious. And sexy, so fucking sexy, so Emily kissed her, deeply.

"I fucking love you, you my blonde mafia's leader."

Naomi loved her back and she kissed her cheek, sweetly. She went to their room, to leave her security uniform and then she appeared on the living, wearing just her underwear. "By the way! I've been thinking..." Emily cocked an eyebrow. "I want a tattoo. An 'E' and a heart, here, on my hip." She pointed the zone and Emily smiled.

"Are you sure?"

And Naomi nodded. "Of course I am, we're Naomi and Emily, I need a tattoo to show the world the fucking amazing, lovely and full of talent girlfriend I have."

And Emily laughed, shaking her head and kissing her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. It sounded so amazing, yeah...

4. JAMES COOK. COOK.

He sat on that bar. Smiling.

The police wasn't following him anymore and he was so fucking relaxed.

He didn't want to see a gun in his fucking life and he was celebrating it, with a truly smile on his face.

His life was going to start that night, he had that feeling, so he downed his pint and staring at the waitress, he just spoke. "How much do I owe you, princess?"

And when he heard that grin, he knew that his life, his lucky, was going to change that night. "This on the house. And... let me." She grabbed a pen and a paper and she wrote something. "It's unusual to see young people here, do you know?"

He read it. It was a number, a phone number, he guessed, and it was signed by a name, 'Carrie', and a heart.

Yeah, he liked that. "I'm James." He said, because he wasn't that Cook anymore.

He didn't want to be.

3. KATIE FITCH. KFF.

"My fucking Gosh, Katie, I sweat that if you bring me to another..."

Katie remained shocked, there. She felt something. Something different, great... she panicked.

"Babe."

But Effy continued yelling. "You know I hate going shopping and..."

Katie sighed, and then she made Effy stop. "ELIZABETH STONEM, THE FUCKING BABY IS COMING, LIKE, NOW, SO IF YOU DON'T-"

"OH. My. Fucking. God." She murmured, and then, she did what she had to do.

She called a taxi.

2. ELIZABETH STONEM. EFFY.

Effy hugged Naomi, with the greatest smile on her face and the blonde laughed. "How's life, mummy?"

"Shut the fuck up..."

Katie sighed, holding the girl in her arms. "Effy, stop swearing in front of our child. Now."

And Effy sighed, smiling, because she couldn't be happier, and when she carried the little boy on her arms and showed him to Naomi, she knew that she was so happy, and that was unbreakable.

Emily entered on the room a couple of minutes later, with a huge teddy bear on her arms, but when she saw the little kid, on Effy's arms, she threw the teddy to the bear. "Katie, he's so... wonderful." She said, caressing the cheek of the boy, carefully.

They hugged each other, with a smile on their faces and Katie laughed. "Of course he's wonderful, he's my son."

"What's his name?" Asked Naomi, sitting on a chair.

Effy and Katie stared at each other, smiling. "Liam. Liam Steven Fitch - Stonem." Replied the eldest twin.

"Liam." Said Emily, smiling. "Yeah, that's a cool name, don't you think, kiddo? I am your auntie and I'm gonna spoil all your childhood with enormous teddys and sweets."

Naomi smiled. She knew, in that moment, that Emily loved kids and she was determined to grow a family with her, with that little redhead who had made her world spin.

"Welcome to the family, little Liam."

1. EMILY FITCH. EMS.

When Emily opened that door, she felt incredibly better. She had loved New York, but when she arrived home, THEIR home, she couldn't help but smile, laying on the couch and sighing.

Naomi did the same, leaving the suitcase on the floor, thing that made Emily laugh. "Home, sweet home, huh?"

The blonde nodded, sitting on the couch and hugging the waist of her girlfriend. "I liked New York, and little Liam is totally ace but..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Said the little redhead in a mumble. She closed her eyes, resting her head in Naomi's chest. "I love this."

Naomi kissed Emily's forehead, smiling. "Yeah, me too."

The little redhead smiled, staring at the other girl. "Do you think they're OK? Katie and Effy?"

"Why?" Asked Naomi.

Emily just shrugged. "They were arguing with each other like, every time. I don't know..."

"Considering that Katie is like the easiest person ever to have an argument..." Murmured Naomi. "Yes, I think they are right, Ems. They love each other so crazily, it was crazy to see them when they were young."

Emily smiled, curious. "Why?"

"Because they were like sex buddies and it was clear that they were in love with each other, but..." Naomi sighed. "I guess that everyone has the right to fail. Effy never told her that she loved her and Katie got engaged, that's the story."

The petite girl kissed Naomi's cheek, softly. "I'm glad. You know that I love you."

"Yeah, I do." Murmured Naomi, cuddling with Emily. "And you must know that I love you too."

And Emily smiled, kissing Naomi's lips for once, before falling asleep with her girl, on that couch.

Yeah, they were smiling, really smiling.

The next morning, when they woke up, their backs were sore and Naomi carried Emily to the bed. They fell there and the little redhead hugged her, and for Naomi, being there, intertwined with Emily, was the best position ever.

Emily smiled, kissing Naomi's forehead. "Thanks for giving me hope, Naoms. I wouldn't have make it without you."

"Babe, you're Emily. You would have done every fucking thing you wanted to do." Murmured Naomi, between a yawn. "My fucking God, I'm so knackered."

Emily smiled, kissing Naomi again, because when the blonde said that things, Emily was happy.

And Emily believed her, obviously she did, because she knew that Naomi was so genuine. And Emily liked that.

When her gorgeous girlfriend fell asleep again in her arms, Emily thought that she was the best of her life.

She closed her eyes, too, and she fell asleep again.

Everything was calmed. Naomi wasn't the blonde copper anymore, Emily wasn't that dangerous girl named Cherryhead.

They were just Naomi and Emily, and it was so much better.

[...]

_Take me, I'm alive_

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything looks better_

_When the sun goes down_

_I had everything_

_Opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love_

_Will burn up in the light_

_And every time I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

**_THE END._**

**I'm a huge fan of happy endings, you see. Sorry if I disappoint you but the first chapter I wrote was chapter 19, so... that's it :)**

**(And the last song of this story is You Make Me Wanna Die, by The Pretty Reckless).**

**Well, now I'm working on Rocking, so see you there.**

**#MARV.**

**PD: Thanks for making me enjoy writing again.**


End file.
